Travelling in the sea
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: After the Battle in the sacred palace, Sinbad s and Judal s lives take a strange turn when the Black Sun saved the broken king candidate and go with him to a new world, one where Sinbad could find himself again, the himself that wasn t corrupted by his desires of glory. Could he really do it? Could he pull them both out of depravity? And... what if they are followed? Sinju
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I just finished seeing Magi and Sinbad no bouken and, after reading a bit of the manga and seeing one piede the same day, this strange connoction came up. Well , I hope you like it! Magi, the Labrythin of Magic, Sinbad no Bouken and One piece are not mine.

"I… Aladdin… no… I can´t… be defeated… I… am…" Sinbad coughed blood. He felt to the ground, helpless, as elder David´s form banished and Il Ilah disappeared. The figure of Solomon, entirely made of Rukh banished too, but he was the victor of this encounter. He will return to his place while his father and the ancient god were simply going to be exiled forever. "This can´t end like this…"

"Time to go!" he heard the youngest magi say to his associated, who flee the place, which was becoming unstable. Of course, the Rukh was returning to it´s original state after Sinbad´s manipulation was over. His palace was going to fall right on top of him… they will leave him there to die alone for his sins. "Judal, what are you doing?!"

"Judal! Stop there! You are going to be flattened if you keep going that way!" now it was Hakuryuu the one who screamed, calling for the magi that chose him. The desperation in his voice was genuine. "Judal!"

"Minds your own business, chibi magi, Hakuryuu!" the voice of Kou´s Oracle was close, very close. So close that he could swear he was right next to him. He opened his tired eyes and saw a shadow that was approaching to him. Suddenly a borg shielded him from more damage. "Hello, idiot king, you really have done it this time. Trying to change the world got to that thick head of yours, huh?"

"Ju… Judal?" he asked. The face of the magi, smiling as ever, was the first thing he could see when he focussed his eyes again. "What…"

"I told you that I wanted to be your magi, didn´t I? Maybe now in the end… I can be the magi that you need" he shuddered when a rock felt right in the top of them. "This is not the place to talk, I will take us to another one where nothing will interrupt us" Judal grabbed his wand with both hands, focussing on the dimension he and Alibaba Saluja were trapped some time ago. Yes, there they would be fine. Even so, it costed him a lot of magoi to take them there. "We are here."

"Why… why are you helping me?" asked the purple haired man, focussing on him. His vision was better… has the raven used healing magic in him? It feels like it. "I… I did… I was trying to make the world a better place… for everyone… I tried to… and you were fighting me… you as always… my enemy."

"I never wanted to be your enemy, Sinbad. I wanted to be your magi" he announced, making a lot of effort to keep the borg up in that world where Rukh was scarce. "But you never let me. Well, maybe it was for the bigger good, like the chibi magi would say. With me and Arba and David you wouldn´t have been defeated."

"But I… you…"

"I changed a lot since last time you saw me, idiot King" he turned his eyes away from the spell to see the injured man. "I learned a few lessons that I should have learned a lot ago, but Al Tharmen never let me."

"What did you learn?"

"Do you really want to listen to me?"

"No, but if I am going to spend my last moments with you, at least I will get a good conversation out of it" the former King of Sindria put himself in a comfortable position. "Besides, I want to know why someone who cursed his destiny before would fight for Solomon in this opportunity."

"I told you, I learned some lessons"

"Really? What about your history? Don´t you hate Al Tharmen for killing your family and taking you? Don´t you feel like cursing your destiny for making you pass through all of that?"

"Yes, I really felt like it before, but… then, when I think about it, destiny wasn´t so bad with me after all" Sinbas stared at him in confusion. "Yes, it takes some things away from one, it hurts, sometimes worse than you can think… but in the end… in the end it brings good things too."

"How could… something so cruel be good?"

"Because destiny may take things you love from you, but it also brings something in return" he smiled a bit, sincerely this time. "You should know that. After all, you lose your parents, but didn´t destiny that take them away also gave you really good friends who your held dear?" he couldn´t say no. "You see? People don´t have to look at the bad side of destiny all the time. They also have to see the light it brings to their lives."

"The light… what is your light? You were made an orphan, a slave of an evil organization, a corrupted man… how can there be some light for you?"

"The Ren children"

"What?"

"The Ren children" he sighed. "Look, Sinbad, I never really met my birth family. In the flashbacks Aladdin showed me it was obvious that they loved me, but… I don´t know, maybe they could have been scared by my power. There are some places where magicians are not welcome, let´s not talk about a magi…"

"So, you could have been rejected? That´s just another reason to hate destiny."

"Maybe, I don´t know. I decided to keep those beautiful memories of their smiles and love with me" he shook his shoulders. "And… I hated destiny for putting me in the hands of Al Tharmen, but if it haven´t, then I wouldn´t have meet the Ren children and their tender fraternal love"

"You talk about them like they were some sort of miracle"

"They were! For a lot of time, they were my only light" Judal smiled tenderly, something that made Sinbad feel uncomfortable. Could it be… no, he was not mistaken. "From an early age I was prepared to be Kou´s Oracle and forced to become depraved, but… in the middle of that, there was still something that kept me to become like Al Tharmen. Of course I wanted war… just I won´t destroy the world."

"What?"

"The Ren children… Kouen and Koumei always treated me like a younger brother. Kouha and Kougyoku were my younger siblings. Even Hakuei and Hakuryuu were my family" his eyes turned dreamy. "I have very good memories of my own of them and their elder brothers. Hakuren and Hakuyuu were pretty nice." He laughed a bit. "I remember that once we all escaped to a garden. I even ditch magic class to go with them!" he continued with that humor. "We all sat down under a big sakura tree after playing kemari for hours. Hakuren had that big book he started reading… it was a very good history."

"I see… but they still…"

"I told you, destiny takes things from you and it gives you some too. For me, it took my family, Hakuren and Hakuryuu… but it gave me Kouen and the others. I love them a lot… me being a little different is fine for them, so it´s fine for me too."

"But you are leaving them"

"It´s for their own good, the last thing they need now is a corrupted magi as family member" his smile turned nostalgic. "Besides, I always said that I wanted to work with you, idiot king. So I better start now that you really need me."

"I see… you wanted to save me from depravity? When you can´t even save yourself?"

"I am a very special case" he looked around, his borg was started to break. "This is an inter dimensional space, you know. From here, we can go to whatever dimension we want"

"What are you saying?"

"I can´t offer you a chance or a new life in the dimension we come from, it´s too late for you to rectify in that place" he shook his head. "But from here, with the magic I still have, I can take both of us to another dimension, a new one where we can start over again. What do you say, idiot king? Do you want to recall who you really were before you started failing into depravity? Or do you want to die here when my borg fails?"

"Hummm, are you threatening me?"

"Just telling you the truth" he sighed. "Well, maybe you won´t need to die, as Alibaba and I survived in this place. Maybe we can stay here and fight the inhabitants of this place forever."

"I…" Sinbad stopped. He recalled everything he has done in live, before and after becoming the King of Sindria and the Founder of the Seven Seas Alliance. Travelling around the sea with his friends, having adventures… that has been the best moments of his live. He reminded his parents, his very loved parents… destiny took them away… but it also brought his friends. Would he have met them without the flow of rukh? Maybe not… definitely not. They were meant to meet. Even the ones who left, left with a smile because rukh allowed them to meet each other. Drakon, Yamuraiha, Masrur, Jafar, Mystras, Spartos, Pisti, Hinahoho, Rurumu… maybe rukh was good as it was after all. "Can it be a place with a huge sea of adventure?"

"Ehhhh?"

"What can I say? I´m a sailor and an adventurer in my hearth, so, if I have to start over again, I want it to be in a place full of sea, the sea I found my friends on… the sea I want to travel in until I die."

"You truly are especial, idiot king" he grabbed his wand with both hands. "Very well, I will see what I can do"

"Hurry… something… is approaching"

"Must be one of those carnivorous worms" he was about to dissolve the borg when he remembered something. "First things first. Sinbad, I want you to give me your metal containers."

"What?!"

"You said that you want to start over again, no? I can´t let you enter a new dimension being the huge threat you are now, with all your power" he frowned. "For you to really start over again, you have to hand me your power."

"You…" Sinbad was about to retort, but he breathed in to calm down. It was a reasonable thing to do, he will never get out of depravity with that amount of power in his hands. He would be tempted again. He handed his djinn one to one, saying goodbye. "Will I will ever be able to have them back?"

"If I think you are healed, you might" he started the spell. After the fight in Sinbad´s castle, casting one in this kind of environment was a little bit easier. He hid the metal containers and, using his last bits of energy, he sent himself and the injured king to one of the dimensions. They landed on earth, but they were surrounded by the sea. He looked at his wand, the poor thing was very damaged. Not broken, but… damaged. "There you have, a world full of ocean to explore."

"I think I like this place" Sinbad got up, growling as his aching muscles were forced to work for him to sit straight. "It kind of reminds me of my youth, when I first set out to see the world, right after conquering my first dungeon."

"You mean when you escaped Parthevia?"

"Yes, when I escaped Parthevia" he cracked his neck. "I remember that in that time, just the dream of forming a new country where people can accept each other was enough for me in that time."

"Why did Sindria stopped being enough for you?"

"I… simply don´t know" he tried to get to his feet, thinking about it. His little island country, his people, his family. Why did it stopped being enough for him? Just because Yunan rejected him as his king candidate? That wandering magi didn´t know everything… or perhaps he was the only one to read in his soul that soon he would be dangerous. What happened just proves that the man was right.

"Maybe here you will find out" Judal lowered his head, putting his wand back where it belonged. He was exhausted, his magic won´t be working for a while. His stomach growled, he should find something to eat, soon before he passes out from exhaustion. "We should find some food…"

"Or a boat, I want to start sailing as soon as possible" Sinbad stared at the horizon. "What kind of places could it be out there? What kind of people? Would they be like the Immuchak, the Artemyran or the Sasan Knights? What new things await me out there?"

"You really love travelling in the sea, don´t you?"

"Of course! It all… it all started when I stopped travelling along with my friends" he sighed. "Maybe I shouldn´t have stop."

"You did it for the sake of the country you just founded, don´t be like that" the raven started walking towards the other part of the island. "I think there might be a village somewhere in here, I can strangely still feel the rukh around" he signalled. "We can stop there to buy some food."

"Hope you bring money with you, because for the first time in years my pocket is empty" Judal turned around in disbelieve. "What? I wasn´t exactly planning to go on a trip with you, so I didn´t bring my money with me. The only slightly valuable thing I might have now is my metal containers and I doubt you want to sell them."

"Really? You, the man who conquered seven dungeons and founded a trading company practically from cero, are poor now?"

"Sorry I leave my fortune at home, but it was YOU who brought me here without thinking things first!" they glared at each other but then stopped, knowing that fighting won´t help with their problem. "This isn´t going anywhere. I will get some food some way, for the both of us. And you better don´t eat it all."

"What exactly are you planning to do?"

"That´s my problem" the purple haired man said. And the first thing he did when they arrived to the village was… "Hello, sir" the villager stopped "Where is the closest restaurant owned by a pretty woman?" he pointed "Thank you"

"You… perverted ladies man"

"Hey, I though you knew about my other title… well, other than "Idiot King", which you are so fond of."

"Yes, Oh, so great Lady Killer of the Seven Seas" the magi sweatdropped and went in the establishment with the idiot. There Sinbad managed to charm the lady in charge to give them food for free, making him sweat dropped. Well, those fruits looked delicious, so he wasn´t going to complain. While they were eating, Sinbad listened carefully to the conversations around him. A man was talking about something… pirates in the East Blue?

"Excuse me, sir" he approached the man, who turned to look at him. "What is the East Blue?"

"Your don´t know what the East Blue is? Just one of the Four Seas of the World?" this caught the former king´s attention. So this world had four seas, eh? "You see, boy" wow, he wasn´t called like that in a long time. "The world in divided in four big seas, the North, South, East and West Blue. We are currently in the East Blue, which is known for being the weakest one"

"Ohhhhh" his eyes were wide. "And which one is the most dangerous?"

"The most dangerous? None of them" Sinbad frowned. "Do you not attend to school? The most dangerous of all waters is the Grand Line, which separates the world in the four Blues" then the guy started looking at him strangely. "Aren´t you planning on sailing to that sea, aren´t you?"

"But of course!" the idiot king smiled and Judal face palmed. Again, why did he thought it was a good idea to give that idiot a new chance? "I want to sail all seas and get adventures! I´m an adventurer!"

"An adventurer, eh? Aren´t you a…?"

"PIRATES!" the scream was heard all around the tiny island. People ran around, signalling the big ship that had a huge Jolly Roger in the sail. Sinbad raised an eyebrow. Weren´t there officers or something like that to get rid pf those pirates? Well, in Parthevia and another parts of his own world the officers were too lazy to do their work, so…

"A pirate ship, eh? Maybe I will have to teach them a few things"

"Wait, idiot King, what are you doing?!" Judal followed the man, who was walking directly to the sound of fighting and screaming. The tiny village was under attack. cannons were being fired from the ship and people with swords was chasing the inhabitants, killing and pillaging as they want. "We shouldn´t get into trouble like this, it´s their own. We can go to our next stop… maybe even to that Grand…"

"Come on, Judal, we have to help those people."

"Yeah… and… do you want to do it because it´s the right thing to do or because you want to be their hero and feel as especial as your depraved being thinks you are?" this stop Sinbad on his tracks. "Face it, Sinbad, you always do right things for your own glory"

"I´m trying to help them!" he screamed to the magi. "Give me back my djinn"

"Oh, no! And you know why? Because your doing a good deed, but not for the right thing!" the raven put himself between the fight and the former king. "Do it because you want to help them or don´t do it. Your ego and desire to be special was what put yourself in that place, wanting to become god, no? then help them like a simple human, without the help of your djinn. And have the right thought in your hearth, not a egomaniac desire."

"I… an not a egomaniac" he rubbed his nape. "Maybe… a bit…" the magi continued looking at him. "Okay, a lot, but you know what? I don´t care. I´m helping them without my djinn, as the simple human I am. Happy?"

"Suit yourself"

"Okay… let´s go!"

-A few hours later-

"You really outdid yourself" Judal looked at the pirates, tied up and gagged in the centre of the village. "What should we do with this rats?"

"Maybe give them to the…"

"Thank you, traveller" an old man walked towards him. "you saved this village" he looked at them. "you two really don´t look as bounty hunters"

"Bounty hunters?"

"Yes, the pirate captain you just catch has a bounty, didn´t you know that?" he showed them his wanted poster. They took a look… it has to be a little fortune! They look at each other and then at the man.

"Where can I collect the bounty, sir?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I don´t know if we did the right thing… but I enjoy having money again" Sinbad said as he devoured the meat in front of him. Judal look at the idiot king once before sighing and continue enjoying his fruits salad. "Aren´t you going to eat anything else? I know you hated vegetables, but not that you won´t eat meat."

"I do, I just enjoy it more in the lunch, not breakfast" the magi rolled his eyes, eating in a finer way than him. "Didn´t someone teach you table manners?"

"Rurumu did, but now I´m so hungry I don´t give a damn" answered the purple haired male, munching with his mouth open. "She also didn´t know I regained my bad table manners when I was trapped in the Death Valley of Artemyra with Jafar and Mystras… she probably would have killed me if I told her that."

"If she was willing to deal with you, sure she will. Anyone who deals with you will" Judal yawned a bit, bored. "I´m still asking myself why did I put myself through this torture when I had a perfectly good palace to go back to."

"Don´t ask me, I´m still wondering why myself" he finished with his meal. "Well, the bounty is not going to last forever, so now we have to decide what to do" he put his hands in front of himself. "Normally, I would go for a merchant career, after all I have experience in that, but… as you didn´t want me doing anything that could relate to my past life…"

"Do what you want, I don´t care" now the former king was curious. "Look, I don´t really want you to reverse to the egomaniac and wannabe God Idiot you once were, that´s all. It would be a real problem, you won´t listen to me anymore" he sighed. "But in the decision of what way we should take next… that´s up to you."

"Hummmm… I don´t know if I should try to be a merchant, this world is similar to ours, but for some reason it doesn´t feel…" he thought deeply. Yes, when he started his merchant career was when he began thinking that he was more special than everybody else. Plus, he wanted something new. A completely new adventure, separated from the ones he already lived. "I think merchant is not the right choice in this world."

"Why not?"

"Too many slavery" he answered, but that wasn´t sincere. He was a little bit afraid that he might reverse to his old self true, after seeing where it landed him in… and being a merchant would make him miss his old crew more than ever.

"So? Just don´t take people for that and be over it" Sinbad shook his head again. "Okay, if you wish" he ate another piece of fruit. "But you have to decide quickly, because the fortune you brought accidentally the other time isn´t going to last for long and…" suddenly the door opened with a bang and a man appeared there. He was wearing an orange hat with smiley faces and a large skull pendant. "Who does he thinks he is?"

"Dunno" they stared at the man, who walked straight to the owner, asking for meat. The former King of Sindria checked him out for a bit, only to notice he had some freckles much like Jafar… Jafar… how he missed the white haired grump now. How could he be now? Perhaps better without having to babysit him.

"Hey, mister, I´m dying hungry here!"

"Can you make some less noise, please? Someone are trying to eat here" the man turned around, glaring daringly at Sinbad, who held the glare. Both exchanged looks for some time before the new Freckles approached them.

"What do you say, lilac?"

"What you heard, freckles" answered the adventurer, lifting himself from his chair while his companion sighed. The magi wondered for a few seconds if he should try and separate them or if it was going to be a loss of time. He rolled his eyes, concentrating on the food and ignoring the Idiot King.

"You think you are very brave, no? Or are you doing it only to impress your girlfriend?" Judal felt the gaze of the man on him, making him choke on the food. Him? And the idiot? No way. No fucking way. "Hey, pretty stuff. If you want to taste what a real man is, I can show you. What do you say?"

"Stupid" was the black sun´s only answer.

"You are a male?!" asked the stranger, a little bit confused. "I can´t believe it! You look so feminine!" he turned his eyes to Sinbad again. "Dude, I didn´t notice you were into guys at first"

"What?" they looked at each other with disgust. "No way"

"No fucking way in hell"

"Then why are you dinning together?" he lifted an eyebrow, then smiled wickedly. "This looks like a date to me. Are you sure this isn´t one, pretty stuff?"

"I would never date such a horrible person" Judal lifted an eyebrow. He was the horrible person? He was not the one that tried to become god rewriting the rukh of everyone and putting the world in danger. "And why do you care? Do you like my companion? We are looking for adventures, but… I can lend him to you for some time."

"Hey!" Judal´s wand got out, pointing straight at the idiot. "Say something like that once again and I will freeze the shit out of you!"

"Language" Sinbad used a tone that curiously reminded the former Oracle of Kouen. "Didn´t the Rens taught you manners?"

"They taught me more, do you want to see?" and he was right. In fact, his worse vocabulary came straight from the mouth of Kouha… and Ka Koubun… that Ka Koubun, under the right circumstances he could be even more badmouthed than Kouha himself. And wasn´t over swearing in front of him and Kougyoku when they were little.

"Fierce" now the stranger´s interest was up. This purple haired creep was confident, that he knew. The question was if he had the strength to back up that confidence. And he was more than up for a good fight. "How about a fight?"

"You are on, but I might warn you, I´m pretty strong"

"Really? Then this interests me even more" the man with the hat signalled the door. "Let´s have a fight outside, just you and me" he gave Judal a look "You are more than welcome to watch how I whip the floor with your boyfriend. And if by the end you change your mind about being with him…"

"Not my boyfriend" the magi followed the two fighters outside. They got ready and started throwing punches at one another, followed by kicks. The raven had to admit it, the man was strong. He could even keep up with the idiot king, which was much to say. Even without his djinn, Sinbad was a very difficult opponent. And there was something strange… he closed his eyes and opened them again. Yes, there was something inside of the man. Like… fire… did he have a fire djinn? Maybe something like that. And there was more…

"You are going to lose, pal!" the magi snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the two of them collide one last time before failing to the ground. It was impressive, even without his djinn, Sinbad managed to make a lot of damage. But he received some too and that was the reason he was laying on the floor next to the other.

"Hey… for a civilian… you are… pretty strong" commented the raven, panting. He hadn´t felt like that since he ate his Devil Fruit. "Do you have a name?"

"I´m Sinbad, the… an adventurer" that´s right, he wasn´t a king not even a merchant anymore. He was nothing there, just a cero.

"Nice to meet you, I´m Ace… Portgas D. Ace" they clapped hands once they were back on their feet. "An adventurer too that´s sailing the seas to find freedom."

"I… am just starting over" sighed the former king. "Judal there is helping me"

"Must be a good friend"

"Much more like a former enemy that was the only one willing to help me" he commented before cleaning the sweat off his face with his arm. Then he looked at the other, interested. "Then… you are sailing? That brought me a lot of memories, I used to sail a lot when I was younger."

"Were you… a Marine?" asked Ace warningly.

"Marine?" Sinbad frowned. "Hell, no!"

"A pirate?"

"Either, I was just a merchant… but I used to be wanted, if that´s what you want to know" the purple haired man stretched. "My country put a bounty on my head for "stealing" a treasure from them. And by stealing, I mean rightfully gain something they wanted for their own selfish gain."

"I think I know the feeling of being haunted by the government" the freckled man gave him a hand. "Friends?"

"Friends"

"Captain!" someone came running, stopping in front of Ace. The magi looked at him with confusion. Captain? "Captain Ace, the Marines are here! I think they didn´t like the stunt you pulled a few days ago setting some of their vessels in fire!"

"Shit, we have to go" Sinbad´s new friend started running towards the port. "Sorry I can´t talk, we have got to hurry if we want to reach the Grand Line!"

"The Grand…" the hungry for adventure possessed the former king once more. He wanted… he wanted to go sailing that the young Sinbad who just go out of Parthevia. "Wait!" he started following them. "Wait! I want to go to the Grand Line too!"

"What…?" they didn´t have time. A squad of marines appeared out of nowhere, ready to fire with their guns. Sinbad stopped for one moment, then got ready to fight. Judal raised an eyebrow. What the hell did Ace do to have the authorities behind him? Apparently something really bad.

"Pirate Portgas D. Ace! Surrender! And your crew too!" apparently Sinbad and Judal were included in that package, because they were in the end of a cannon too.

"Like hell, you idiot" said man exploded in flames. Now Judal knew exactly why he felt something flammable coming from that guy. The purple haired adventurer was astonished too, did his new friend had a djinn? A flames one like Amon? And the pirates… were they his household? "Time for you to learn that I will become the greatest pirate in the world."

"The greatest…" now Sinbad knew. The freedom, the sea… like him when he escaped Parthevia, in this world if you wanted to be free, you have to be a pirate and set sail into the sea, cutting your ties with your country. "Sounds like fun, can I join into the fight?"

"Do as you wish, but don´t blame me later when you are injured" the orange hatted man started running. He had only used his hand to hand combat techniques with Sinbad, just to be fair, after all he was a Logia… and Sinbad hurt him. Hurting a Logia was between the most difficult things in the world and Sinbad managed to do so. The man was strange, so strong. Was he lying about being a marine or a pirate? No, he didn´t think so. "Hey, Sinbad!"

"What?" asked the purple haired man, knocking down a marine. He didn´t think it was the time to be talking with his friends.

"After this… would you like to join my crew? We are the Spades Pirate!"

"Spade…" Sinbad considered it for a bit. Ace seemed like a nice guy, unlike most of the pirates. Probably he just searched freedom, not treasures and hurting people. But he was so used to command his own ship… but this sea was different. And commanding position only made him end up in disaster. Maybe, just for once, he should taste what it´s like to be under someone. Maybe like this he would learn what he did wrong and correct himself.

"Sure, why not?" then he remembered something. "Judal can come too?"

"Of course" he saw the magi shooting some magoi shots at the men with his wand. It was a miracle he could still use his magic in a place like this, but perhaps once a magi, ever a magi, no matter the world. "Come on! Let´s run to the ships! Then we will have a party to receive our new nakama!"

"Nakama…" he always said that word to his own generals.

"Yes, nakama" the group ran away to the docks, where a big ship was waiting for them. The two visitors were panting, Judal over Sinbad´s shoulder because he ran so slow that even a snail could catch him. "Set sail! Now!"

"Captain…"

"The Marines are coming! Now!"

"Aye, captain!" the sail was lowered and out they went. Sinbad panted, cursing the marines. In the few days he was there, the former king has seen the marines in action and had just one thought about them… they were corrupted pieces of shit. The self-proclaimed protectors of justice just looked for their own interest, like the emperor back in Parthevia, where his father and almost himself were forced to fight in a war they didn´t want anything to do with.

"Are you okay?" Ace asked him, against the side of the ship. "If you want to get out of the ship, we can get you to the next island and then we will part."

"It´s not necessary"

"No?" another pirate raised an eyebrow. "You have just left your whole life behind and associated yourself with a bunch of outlaws. One would think things twice before making a choice."

"Trust me, this is not the first time I am wanted by the law"

"Yes?"

"Trust me, in my days Parthevia offered a huge bounty for me" Judal opened his eyes wide and jabbed him in the stomach. They were not in their home world, Parthevia didn´t exist in here.

"Parthevia?" another member of the crew asked, trying to remember the map. "I have never heard of that country, nor seen it in the map. Where is it?"

"Far far away from here" answered Judal.

"Is it small?"

"Actually, it is an empire, but probably you have never heard of it" he sat down, ignoring the stare form the raven magi. "It´s a big country full of nobles that only think of themselves, as well as the emperor. It is always in war with it´s neighbourhood country, Reim, and sends it´s people to death" he remembered the first time he saw his friend Drakon. "The young poor men are the most affected, as they are forced to the front lines."

"You were too?" Ace asked curious. He has seen many ugly things from the royal families affiliated with the World Government and had no problem into believing Sinbad´s words. "Did you fought in the war?"

"No, I… escaped and avoid recruitment. My father was the one that was forced to go to war… he didn´t have a leg… nor an opportunity" he clenched his fists, remembering the last time he saw Badr. "His body was never returned to us, just his sword and a few things. That´s why… why I hate war."

"War, eh? There are worse things" the captain said. "Anyway, we have to go to Louge Town now" he practically spat the name. "That´s the last place we can restock before entering the Gran Line. I wanted to avoid that place, but the marines got to us faster than I thought" he signalled the navigator. "To Lou… zzzzzzz"

"Did he felt asleep?" asked Sinbad, poking the fire man.

"He does that all the time, don´t mind him" the rest of the crew started working on their own things. Sinbad shook his shoulders and make the same, while Judal just sat in the crow´s nest to take a nap. "Hey! Why are you not helping us?! You are part of the crew, you have to work just like us!"

"Of course not" the magi opened an eye, looking down at them. Back in Kou, he never did any kind of physical work, why should he do it now? He yawned. "Do it yourselves"

"Hey, you" Ace snapped out of his sleeping attack, only an hour after his narcolepsy knocked him down. Sinbad tried to stop him, seeing the man acting so disrespected towards Kou´s former Oracle and practically a member of the Imperial Family, but surprisingly after a few moments of fight the magi obeyed the captain, cursing his softness… or what softness remained in himself.

"Crap" if only the freckled raven didn´t sound like Hakuyuu or Kouen telling him he had to do something for his own good… and since when he listened to Kouen? This wasn´t going to happen again… who was he kidding, when Kouen really wanted him to obey, he can do it with a few words, just like with Kouha or Koumei. It was a good thing that didn´t happen all the time.

"Woow, that magi didn´t obey anyone!" the purple haired man clapped when the captain left the magician doing the watch. "How did you do it?"

"Oh, it´s easy when you catch it" Ace answered, smiling widely when he remembered a certain someone. "It works every time with the people like him."

"People like him?! Rebel and impossible?"

"No, little brothers!" the pirate captain laughed. "I have a little brother called Luffy and he is as impossible as him sometimes, just a little bit… sweeter. Normally he doesn´t do what I said, but sometimes, for his own good, I have to make it through that tick skull of him before he gets injured or worse" he sighed. "Your friend… Judal, no? Is he a little brother too?"

"Yes, back home he has two older brothers… and many younger siblings too" Sinbad looked away. "I think he had two more, older ones, but they died some years ago" he didn´t know what Hakuyuu and Hakuren were to the magi, but according to his voice when he mentioned them, they probably were some kind of surrogate older brothers too, like Kouen and Koumei. "It was a fire"

"Oh… I see" Ace caressed his tattoo, remembering the most horrible moment in his life. "Maybe he is so difficult because of that, losing a brother is pretty hard. I… lost one of mine when I was ten."

"Really?"

"Really" they looked at Judal, who was staring at the sea. What were the Ren children doing now? His brothers and sisters… Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, Hakuei, Hakuryuu, Kougyuoku… were they really better without him? Must be, he was always so annoying and a nuisance and an international problem… his disappearance was the best for his little family, which already suffered enough.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is no good" Judal frowned when he checked out the new´s coo. It brought some interesting news, apart from the raise in Ace´s bounty. They have been a whole month in the Grand Line and that brought only troubles. The crew fought every time, all the time. And the idiot king was one of the main fighters of the crew, becoming more and more smug with each won fight. And now he had his own bounty. "This will definitely boast up his ego"

"Boast whose ego?" as if he was called by the magi, Sinbad appeared by Judal, munching on an apple. He peered over his shoulder and caught sight of the poster. The raven frowned, letting him see the price on his head. The captain and the others appeared too, apparently just fresh out of breakfast.

"Woow, Sin, congratulations!" Ace said happily when he found out what they were talking about. "Seventeen million berries! That was my first bounty too! And I was already a captain by then!"

"Yes, great!"

"Congratulations!"

"I… did great? I did great! I impressed them!" he laughed happily, not looking at Judal´s sour face. He was great, the Marines were just learning that. He was great, the First Class Singularity of this two worlds. He was… special? Then he noticed the magi stared at him. And he knew it. The man was looking at his Rukh, the black Rukh that once ruined his life, making him think that he had to cooperate with David to change the world for the greater good… but not anymore. He was not special in that way, he was… just a man.

"What, are you not happy?" asked the D. when he saw the man leaving his very own first wanted poster behind, with a sad face. "That´s your first wanted poster and it´s a great number, any pirate would want it. Why aren´t you celebrating?"

"My… I was a singularity before and that… that made me hurt the ones I love the most" he explained, vaguely. "I don´t want that live for myself again and I would pity the one that gets to see that Sinbad."

"Why? Did you hurt someone?"

"Many people" he sighed and got away, looking at the sea. He hasn´t thought of that before, just enjoyed the trip with his friends, just like when he was a teenager. The former King has been so happy that he didn´t thought that he was doing exactly what he did before and bathing in that sensation of being special again. "I´m…"

"At least you know what you did wrong and are trying to correct it, not like before" Judal appeared, sitting down next to him. Sinbad lifted his eyes, surprised. "I don´t know what I did wrong and am definitely not enjoying this trip, but… my mind is clearer now. To enjoy a bit isn´t so bad, as long as you realise when you are falling for your darkest side."

"Darkest side, eh? I think that compulsion I have for making everything perfect is not going to disappear… but I´m willing to try… because the world is not perfect for a reason" he sighed. "When I heard about the absolute justice from the marines, I realised how much they were like me. I wanted a perfect thing like them… inflexible… that wasn´t right. It was my absolute justice, forcing others to be like I wanted… and those who said otherwise had to be eliminated. I was a horrible person."

"Like I said, at least you said what you did wrong" he smiled in a wicked way. "I still don´t know what I did wrong… well, apart from Al-Tharmen. Those freaks really messed up my life and made a war loving freak… which I still am. I cursed my destiny because of them" he frowned "My family is now far away…"

"Your still miss them?"

"I will ever miss them" he sighed, getting to his feet. "Kouen always worried about us, he told I was immature and egoistical and that I should take a better care of myself. Kouha and Koumei would laugh then and told me that they agree with him, that I looked so skinny and that if I don´t eat more or exercise like them, I would never win in a fight against them. Kougyoku… damn, she was the closest person to me. She used to braid my hair for me sometimes and study with me when I was younger… we even learn Ka Koubun´s vocabulary together."

"Ohhhh, Ka Koubun taught you how to talk?" now the purple haired man was curious about his former nemesis life. "What did he taught you?"

"That´s classified, idiot king" he smiled at the other and for the first time, the ruler of Sindria realised that the dark magi looked amazing. It was such a pity that the beauty of such a creature was darkened and tainted by a foul organization such as the one that ruined his life. He tried to touch his hand, but it was retired. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing" Sinbad sighed. He should remember who was he talking to, the one that nearly destroyed his beloved country. "What do you think? Ace says that the next stop will be special or something like that. I´m looking forward to it."

"Yes? Special like Louge Town?" Judal rolled his eyes. Their escape from the city of beginning and end was everything but uneventful. The man nearly destroyed a piece of public property when someone talked about a man called Gol D. Roger… for some reason when he was mentioned the captain went enraged and started trashing everything around him with his flames, shouting out names. And when they finally managed to stop him, the marines came to arrest them. They barely managed to escape.

"No, not like Louge Town… at least that´s what he said" the purple haired man sighed. "You know, I was curious as to why the captain hates that Gol D. man so much. And who was him? All the others seem to talk so greatly of him."

"You never know" Judal walked away. "Dinner is going to be ready soon and I have a watch now. You better keep us safe too, you never know when the Marines would strike" he turned a bit. "No, idiot king?"

"Stop calling me like that, Judal" he went away again, thinking about what he just realised. He couldn´t have… developed some feelings for Judal in the time they were escaping from the past. But… he was so beautiful. Wasn´t he known for snatching up beautiful things? He never before felt something for a man. Even with the women, the only thing he managed to feel was mild attraction and desire to sex them.

"What? Are you wondering how to snatch up Judal?" Ace suddenly said, sitting down near him. Sinbad looked at him in confusion. "I see you, you always made that face when you see him, it´s obvious that you are in love with him"

"Ehhhh?! You have to be out of your mind."

"Out of my mind? You are out of your mind if you think that you are good at hiding it. Sometimes many in the crew have caught you staring at him, following him with your eyes and many other things… why don´t you just grab some flowers and ask him out? The man is not going to say no."

"You don´t know the history we have with each other" then something appeared in his mind. "Besides, I know someone that will kill me if he knows that I´m dating him."

"His older brother? Well, brothers according to what you said" he sighed. "Well, as an older brother myself, I have to say that I wouldn´t blame him. If someone got close to Luffy with those intensions, I…" his hands caught on fire. "But if that person made him happy, I would leave him the benefit of doubt. So… you only have to make Judal happy. His older brothers would have to accept that."

"I don´t think they will be as understanding as you think" yes, royalty was a dangerous territory to move around. He had to learn many things to be able to do it, to conduce Sindria… but what he learned with the incident with Kougyoku was that any slip up, even an innocent one, could end up messing up lives. And he didn´t want to make that to Judal if it wasn´t meant to be. "You aren´t royal or anything."

"Yes… we aren´t" at least in this world they weren´t. they were an unknown couple, two nobody with no place to go, just sailing in the sea… just like him when his life began. "I just… I don´t want to mess things up more than they already are."

"Hummm, you are a responsible man, eh?"

"No, I´m an irresponsible idiot, like my best friend used to say" thinking about Jafar made his heart ache. "and he was right. I used to escape my responsibility and do stupid things… he had to do a lot of things to right my mistakes."

"Yes?" Ace was curious now. "What kind of things?" he tried to pry the answers out of him. "Were they really that bad? I bet he was just exaggerating, you can´t be that irresponsible. You are always on time and…"

"There was a misunderstanding once with Judal´s sister" this made the captain look at him in horror. "Yes! I was visiting… his family and she was infatuated with me since I grabbed her hand in a fight. She accused me of sleeping with her… which I did… but we were just sleeping, I swear! I never did anything with her!"

"You didn´t?" the other looked at him in suspicious. "I can´t believe that, she was Judal´s sister. Does she look like him?"

"She? No, they… they aren´t siblings by blood" he tried to explain the situation to the man, who was listening carefully. "She is a little petite redhead with a shy attitude… sometimes. Others she can be really violent."

"Apparently they are nothing alike"

"No, I already told you that they are not related by blood" he sighed. "Judal lost his family pretty young… more like they were killed when he was just a baby. A family took him in and they raised him" more like an evil organization raised him as if he was a tool for their own gain. "He consider their children his brothers and siblings."

"Then he is just like me"

"Just like you?"

"My brothers and me aren´t related by blood" he looked down. "Lu is the grandson of the man that took me in, we really got close to each other after I spend years of my life trying to keep him away from trouble"

"Believe me, you are nothing like his siblings…"

"Really?" someone called them, interrupting their conversations. The navigator moved closer to the captain, informing him that they were about to arrive to Sabaody, whatever that meant. Judal sharpened his eyes and stared at the horizon with interest. Then he saw the big trees and bubbles coming out of them.

"What is that?"

"Judal! Come back here!" Ace called him, signalling for him to come down. "After months… this is the result of our efforts. Welcome to the middle of the Grand Line! The passage to the New World, the most dangerous and strange part of the world! And this is the door to that adventure… Sabaody Shouto!"

"It´s beautiful" said Sinbad, admiring the place. The trees were bigger than any he has ever seen and the bubbles that came out of them made a symphony when they broke. "Can´t believe this place…"

"Yes, it´s great, but we have to be careful" someone came from behind. It was the navigator. "I have to warn you before we get there" he put the map on a box. "Sabaody is a very dangerous place, specially for pirates. It´s full of other pirates, ruffians, bounty hunters… all that you want in criminal things. Besides, it´s pretty close to the holy city of Mariejois and the centre of the World Government. If we screw up in that place, getting out will be a real shit."

"Then just avoid it" Sinbad proposed, signalling the map. "We can find another way to cross the Red Line. If we need more groceries…"

"It would be great if there was a way to avoid it, but there isn´t" the navigator signalled the map again. "The only way to cross it, at least for pirates, is to go underwater, through this route, stopping on the Gyojin island" he explained. "And for that, we need an especial coating that only a qualified mechanic could make"

"Okay, so we stop there and avoid ugly places" Judal said as if it was nothing. "Or not, the captain, the idiot and me could protect you just fine."

"Judal, it´s not a good thing to show your abilities in Sabaody, you can get into some real troubles" the other looked at him in the eye. "There is a lot of slave trading there, specially because of the presence of Tenryuubito…"

"Tenryuubito?"

"They are… the world nobles" he looked uncomfortable for once. "The world nobles are the descendant of the ones that created the world government and could literally do anything they want. Even kill without remorse" the crew was now paying attention. "They can summon an admiral of the marines if they are threatened and… we can´t against an admiral" Ace opened his mouth. "Yes, you can´t"

"But…" maybe with his djinn… no, he wasn´t ready to use them again. If he did it, he would end up poisoned by the power again. "So… are you teaching us how to survive this Sabaody place?"

"Yes" he answered. "First, don´t show your special abilities, that would make you a target for the slave drivers. Believe me, devil fruit users are very wanted by the slave houses" he looked particularly at Judal, that sometimes showed his manipulation of the rukh. It wasn´t great, as his wand was broken, but it was good enough. "Second, never hurt a Tenryuubito, that would put us in jail" he looked at Ace and Sin. "And third, when they pass, you have to get to your knees until they are away. It´s the only way to survive the encounter."

"To my knees?" the magi snarled. "I have never kneeled for someone and will not start now!"

"You will" Sinbad got closer to him, whispering. "Just think that it´s Kouen trying to teach you manners and get to your knees."

"I never kneel, not even for Kouen"

"Just do it"

-A few hours later-

"And I was the one that managed to get the coating for free, you should be thanking me" Judal said, moving his hand, which held a sweet. He was eating while walking with his crew, the ones that carried his groceries in balloon like bubbles. "Maybe I should have pressed the man to freely repair the ship first…"

"Judal, you are not robing that man out of his…" suddenly the entire street became silent and the people started kneeling to the floor. Sensing the dread in the air, the crew imitated them… except the raven magi. He had to be pulled to the floor by Sinbad, who wasn´t about to engage in a fight just because of his temper tantrum. Some people with bubbles all over their heads appeared on the streets, walking as if nothing was happening. They were also carrying some big chains. "Those are…"

"Slaves" the navigator whispered to him. "Do you see their necklaces? Those have bombs on them. If one of them tries to escape, they…"

"Owwww…" he shivered.

"Yeah"

"And we really wanted to avoid getting caught in one of those, no, Judal?" he glared at the man, who pouted. He tried to keep him still until the Tenryuubito went away, releasing the magi when the group was finally away.

"Those idiots were more petulant than Dianus, Kouen, Gyokuen, Darius and Rametoto together" commented Sinbad when the street was cleared. "Why are they given so much power? It´s like… like…" he was going to say giving an idiot a djinn, but that would describe himself. "Forget it"

"It´s okay, they are away now"

"Luckily" Judal dusted his pants before getting away, a little bit annoyed. They forced him to kneel in front of those morons. "Damn stupid…"

"It´s him?" someone asked, pointing at him. By now he appeared at least once in the news, sporting his abilities. All the world believed that he was some kind of devil fruit user, so they were planning to sell him for a fortune. "One of the Devil Fruit users from the Spades Pirated, the ones that broke havoc in Paradise… great"

"Let´s go get him" they jumped, but the magi saw them first. The jumped into the air, using his magoi to use gravitational spells, suspending himself in the air. "What the…"

"Do you really thing that it will be this easy?" he pulled out his damaged wand. "I will be good with you, so… I will only hit you with a rukh shot" he signalled to them, making them run. "Yes! Run, insects!"

"Judal, stop!"

"Shut it, idiot king!"

"Don´t shut me up, you demented magi!"

"Why don´t you go to the beach to hit on the women, you perverted womanizer"

"You are…"

"Stop, the both of you!" they stopped their fights when the captain got in the middle. "We are about to enter the territory of the Yonko and this is the first thing you are doing? Fighting? I think no." he sighed. "Just end with everything and off we go, I want to be in the New World by the end of the week."

"Are we making a stop somewhere?"

"In the Gyojin island. They said that there is the best sweets factory in the entire world and I want to try some of them before I leave for the New World" Ace licked his lips. "so now we should go before the World Government finds us. I don´t want to know what they would do if they land a hand on us."

"Okay, cap… wait, you said the New World was the territory of the Yonko, who the hell are the Yonko?"

"They are… the biggest pirates in the entire world" the navigator continued from the orange hatted man. "It could be dangerous to engage them in a direct combat, so… we will have to use an indirect approach" he looked at Ace again. "You said once that you knew someone from the Yonkos, no?"

"Yes, Akagmi no Shanks… and I don´t know him, my brother did" he sighed. "He saved Luffy´s live."


	4. Chapter 4

"Great, eating sweets until you burst" Judal made a distasteful sound as he stared at Sinbad and Ace, who were eating out of their mind. Even the magi have to admit it, the mermaid café was great. The environment, the waitresses… everything. And the food was great. His peach cake was one of the most delicious things he ever tastes, even better than the ones that the servants in Kou made.

"You are the one that wanted to get in here, so don´t complain" the idiot king continued with his eating spree. He zipped his tea once again, with more education. Kougyoku would have been proud, more after their shared poise lessons.

"I wanted to grab a bite, not to see you stuff yourselves" sometimes he really wondered how Sinbad survived living like royalty, because he has no sense of education. Well, apparently an Immuchakk woman hammered that sense into him as a youth, but now that he didn´t need it, he doesn´t seem to be interested in following Rurumu´s teachings. "Where are we going next? That New World or something like that?"

"The New World" Ace suddenly stopped eating. "The mayor leagues in piracy, the territory of the Yonko… and where the big shot marines are."

"Like the admirals the Tenryuubito were going to set after us?"

"The three admirals, yes" the navigator sighed. "They are the most powerful men in the Marines, baring the Fleet Admiral and perhaps Garp the Fist. All of them are logia users. Even hundredths of pirates couldn´t take one of them down, so it´s better to just avoid them" he held three fingers up. "First is Kizaru, the yellow monkey."

"That sounds like a ridiculous name" the two foreigners laughed. Monkey? Who called himself a monkey? And yellow? What a horrible colour to be remembered for.

"Don´t say that if you are close to him" the man continued. "He is the piku piku no mi user, means that he is a light man. He can turn into light, shot light bullets… much like you, Judal" the magi frowned. It wasn´t light, it was rukh. He manipulated rukh. "It´s better not to find him" one finger got down. "The next is Aokiji, the ice man. He isn´t as much of a problem, he prefers to sleep than to fight or work… but if you do something that pisses him off he can be as lethal as the others"

"And what´s the last one? A talking gecko?"

"Akainu" he whispered and everything around went chilly somehow. "The absolute justice extremist red dog. The magu magu no mi user… better not to let him get close to you, he has an history of killing first and ask later."

"Pirates?"

"Yeah"

"Great" Judal sighed. A person like that… Kouen would have loved to fight him. And then the others would have followed them like the little ducklings they looked like… perhaps him not. He would stare at the distance, trying to mask his worry and resist the wish to go help them so Al Tharmen would not make them a target. Oh, but maybe there was nothing to worry about, right? The guy was walking volcano and Kouen enjoyed volcanos. They gave him his power.

"What?"

"Ehhh?" he has been thinking about his siblings so hard that he didn´t heard that they were trying to talk to him. "Sorry, I was thinking about someone else"

"Your brother? Or many of them?" the crew looked at him. Apparently only Ace managed to find out that the man had a family. "Don´t worry, I´m not going to ask. They aren´t exactly your favourite theme."

"They will never be"

"You have a family?" someone dared to ask. "Why did you leave them?"

"It… was complicated" yes, complicated. The dark magi frowned, remembering that when he left, the last thing the Ren children need was for someone like himself to be around them. A war mongering former slave of the evil organization that almost destroyed the whole world. "I don´t think I am missed back home."

"They didn´t like you?"

"No, that was… not the problem" Sinbad looked at him. Was Judal… finally feeling bad for what he did to the other countries in the past? Apparently being away from his siblings was enough to cause that reaction. "It´s just that… forget I don´t want to talk about that. Maybe we should focus instead in what we are going to do."

"My aim is Edward Newgate" declared Ace. Everybody around him stared at the man as if he was crazy. "What? He is an old man! Easy target!"

"Ace, Edward Newgate… Shirohige is one of the most powerful pirates in the World, the rumoured most powerful man on the sea" the navigator started, trying to talk the idiot out of it. "There is no way you are defeating him, even if he is an old man. They say that not even the King of Pirates, Gol D. Roger…"

"Don't you dare" Ace suddenly was fired up. "to mention him"

"Why are you so mad when someone talks about Roger?" Ace violently got up and left, grumbling to himself. The other raven frowned, deducing something. "I never get him. Hell, sometimes still wonder if I´m not mistaken for following him."

"I don't think so" Kou´s former Oracle followed the guy, finding him near the side of the ship, staring at the ocean. "I thought I would find you here."

"Figures, you were always the smart one"

"I was… even before" they laughed without humour. "And… what happens between that Gol D. man and you? I heard that he was some sort of super pirate that was something like their King and no one until now could beat him" he frowned. "Personally I thought that my eldest brother could have beaten him…"

"I would pay to see that" Ace smirked evilly. "Really! I would pay to see that! The man was douchebag and a… Sorry I didn´t want to…"

"Well, maybe you should explain me who he was and everything."

"Really? You didn´t know who he was past the basics?" Judal shook his head. "Well… Gol D. Roger was one of the favourite characters in my brother´s life, so… here it goes" he groaned, remembering when he heard the histories about the man that he hated the most. "Gol D. Roger, Gold Roger or the pirate´s King, as many would call him, was a pirate like twenty years prior that stole from the government, became a threat to the entire world… the usual, but he was too the only sailor that conquered the entire Grand Line, becoming richer than anyone… and the freest man in the world" his fingers caught on fire. "Legend says that when he was captured and going to be executed, in the executing stand, the man said that his treasure, the most wanted treasure in the world, would be for the one that found it first. And that he left it hidden… in One Piece"

"One Piece… where is that?"

"No one knows" Portgas stared into the sky, like wondering about something. "Pirates have been searching the entire Gran Line for decades, but they never found his hidden spot. The man was sneaky as hell, not even his crew knows where it is… or they didn´t want to talk about it… or… I don´t know"

"Maybe they didn´t search in the right direction" the magi said.

"Yes, maybe"

-A few months later-

"What are you trying to do in the middle of a blizzard?!" Judal was shielding himself behind his new king candidate for the snow. "What are you trying achieve with that?! Killing your entire crew?!"

"No, I want to find someone!" Ace finally got to a cave, where a group of people were waiting. For a few minutes things were tense, but as soon as the name Luffy was brought up, the pirates relaxed and the celebration began. The magi didn´t know what a powerful pirate was like, but Shanks definitely was different from what he expected. The redhead was a party addict and a drunkard, but have a fond side for the captain´s little brother. Apparently the kid reminded him of someone else.

"This are your nakama? Do they know the little anchor too?" Shanks asked with his face red. "You make a wonderful couple, by the way. You too!" he signalled Sinbad and Judal, who were sitting quite close, despite the obviously drunk state of the idiot king. "Yes, you are great together!"

"What?!" the former Oracle got red. "We are not together! I would die before being with that idiot!"

"Then why did you save me?" asked Sinbad in his ear, leaving him frozen. He couldn´t move, not with the other so close to him. The purple haired man put an arm around him, smiling wickedly at him. "You are beautiful, Judal, not a wretched creature as I thought before. I don´t know why I didn´t notice that before."

"Notice that before… are you saying that you feel… attracted to me?" the dark magi was suddenly embraced and completely immobilized. "I thought that the idiot king only liked women… no? Lady killer of the Seven Seas"

"You are better than those girls that always fall at my feet"

"Maybe because I was raised to be better than that" Judal tried to move his arm away from him. "Back off, you idiot."

"Kougyoku failed to stand up to me"

"Kougyoku is insecure" the former Oracle didn´t want to talk about his sister. "I´m better sitting in another place, you idiot. Clear that head before talking to me again or I will put a spell on you that you are not going to forget."

"Judal, you have changed…"

"No, it´s you who have changed" he could see his rukh. Sinbad´s rukh wasn´t all black, it was… like the time they saw each other in Sindria, when he pierced the shield. Part black and part white, the healing process already started. "Maybe there is still a hope for you, your stupidness."

"Stop calling me that"

"Then stop being yourself"

-A few days after-

"What do you think we might find in this island?" Judal was bored. A few uneventful days was a miracle in a place like the New World, but it was boring too. The magi, on watch, was waiting for his nakama to come back with whatever treasure they got in that place. "I am counting until ten and you better be here now, because… what the hell?!" the ship was shook violently when a whale shark emerged from the sea. "Is that a whale shark?! What the hell is it doing in a place like this?!"

"You…" a fishman emerged from the waves, sitting down on the whale´s back. "You are Judal, I have seen you in a wanted poster" he got into fighting stance. "I am here to see your captain, that claims he could defeat the old man! I will stop him! I´m not letting anyone land a hand on the one that protects my Land!"

"Talk to him about that, just wait until he returns" the magi looked at him with interest. His eyes caught the white rukh around him… was he a pirate? "Who are you, by the way? A lot of people came for Ace lately. Most of them only wanted his bounty, but you don´t look like it."

"You are a very good judge of character to notice that right away" the blue guy with the sun on his chest sat down to wait. The other didn´t seem to want to attack him or maybe he just realised that he didn´t stand a chance and wait for his crewmates to arrive. "As I said, I am here to make sure he doesn´t get to the old man."

"The old man?"

"My ally, the great Yonko Shirohige" oh, so that was it. He didn´t want Ace to take down the old pirate. "He is a very nice person, he protects my country for free, something no other pirate would do. When that Portgas brat started babbling about defeating him I got worried and decided to come here to face him first."

"And you thought that you would be able to take him down because…?"

"Kid, you don´t read the news? I´m one of the Seven Warlords that serve the World Government… well, when I want. It was a great opportunity for my men, only that way they were going to be able to return home after a lot of pain."

"Ehhhhh, so that was it" the magi frowned. He has heard about the Ouka Shichibukai a couple of times. They were rumoured to be extraordinarily powerful.

"You are a very good kid"

"Nah, I love pain and war" he wasn´t so sure anymore. He was missing his siblings, something that didn´t happen before.

"Are you powerful at all then? You didn´t look like it"

"Mister, you don´t know how powerful I am" he looked at his cracked wand, which he kept in his top. "I´m only a little weakened, but otherwise… maybe you were already dead when they come back."

"You are surely a strange one"

"That am I"

"Yo, Judal!" Ace and company appeared on that moment, carrying some bags filled with gold. The crew stopped in their tracks when they saw the gyojin. This one got to his feet, waking towards the captain and challenging him. Sinbad could tell by the way the man hold himself that his friends was in trouble. The former king has seen enough powerful men to realise that he was one of them.

"Ace, we should go away. There is no need to fight with…"

"Sin, it´s okay, I can beat him" the fire man ignored the panicked face of his crewmates. The purple haired man got closer to the navigator.

"Who is him?"

"The Warlor… Jinbei. One of the most powerful pirates in the world" answered him, trying not to shiver in fear. "The First son of the Sean. He is known for his Gyojin karate… and no rookie should try to take him. He is a member of one of the powers that keeps the world balanced, a pirate that works with the marines."

"So he is powerful, eh?" so he was right. The former king of Sindria looked at Judal, who was looking with mild interest. He relaxed a bit, Judal was a little fond of Ace and won´t let him die that easily. The magi, for his part, was seeing the rukh around the two. Neither had black rukh, which means that probably no one was going to end up dead after this encounter. But, just to be sure, he will continue looking.

"This is going to take a while"

-Five days later-

"Damn, just how much is this encounter going to last?" asked the bored raven, staring at the flame man and fishman, who were all covered in dirt and bruises. Finally Jinbei felt to the ground, completely defeated. After a few moments, Ace followed him, exhausted.

"Ace! Captain!" the crew ran towards him, eager to congratulate the captain for defeating one of most powerful enemies on history. Judal was about to get down from the crow´s nest when he sensed something. His eyes turned to the sea, where some white rukh were flying, approaching them. A great white force… no, there was a patch of black there, someone that has felt into depravity. An evil being. And something more…

"Sinbad, there is someone coming"

"Someone?" his king candidate turned too, beginning to make the silhouette of a ship, a big ship with the form of a whale. The whale came closer and they finally saw the people that was in the deck. A pirate crew.

"Who of you is the one that wants to kill me?" an old man with a big lance said, smiling at them. Sinbad didn´t like it, even Judal was completely focused on that guy, who reeked power through his skin. This was no every day´s occurrence, the magi doesn´t usually pay attention to the enemies. "I will fight with no help with all of you!"

"It´s the Shirohige kaisoku!" someone screamed. So they finally managed to meet the man Ace was so hell bent to kill. And he was powerful, too powerful.

"He is a Devil Fruit User… and has many more" commented Judal, catching the attention of some of the newly arrived. How was he able to tell that they were Devil Fruit Users just by seeing them? Or maybe he read the information on their wanted posters. "It feels like... expansive waves? Perhaps something else…"

"Ja! You have very good eyes, no, brat?" the old pirate was now interested. He didn´t have time to ask, because the younger captain got to his feet. He put a barrier of fire between the Yonko and his crew, starting the fight. Near the beginning, it was obvious that he was way out of his league. Shirohige managed to beat Ace, so bad that his crew as debating if they should help him.

"Judal…" Sinbad got to the magi. "Give me back my metal containers."

"No"

"They are going to kill him! Give them back!"

"No, he is not going to die" answered the raven, looking directly at his eyes. "Besides, what will you do once you have them back? Kill him? take over his territory?" the purple haired man´s eyes widened. "I´m not giving them back until you got rid of the thoughts that caused so much trouble in the past and that haven´t happened."

"But…"

"… becoming my son"

"Don´t mess with me!" Ace attacked one last time. Shirohige prepared to attack, even the commanders do so. Judal frowned and flied to the middle. There was no need to continue this.

"The fight is over" his borg protected Ace, surprising even the older pirate and making more cracks in his already damaged wand. Sinbad was surprised, Judal has never got in the middle of a fight. He wanted to ask him, but now… they had other things in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hummmm"

"Ace, are you okay?" Sinbad shook his friend awake. The poor guy was still out after days of fighting, and him and Judal were the only ones that boarded that particular ship. Shirohige wanted to keep the magi on sight after seeing his power, what he could do. The Yonko wanted Ace in his crew, he was going to offer the stubborn firefist that, but… Judal´s power… sometimes the raven was another thing.

"What happened?" the captain asked when he got up, feeling as if a thousand bricks just felt on top of his head. He looked around, searching for his crewmates.

"We got captured… well, some of the sort" he frowned, looking around for the other pirates. "The blue bird guy brought you here after the old man pound you into the ground. That last attack you did… I thought one of them was going to kill you, but Judal got in the middle. Just in time, I have to say."

"He got… Judal?" he moved his head, hissing. He couldn´t see the lithe raven anywhere. He couldn´t picture the man who couldn´t win a thumb war or a wrestle match against him being able to stop a Yonko. "Was he able to stop Whitebeard? Is he hurt?"

"No, you… you don´t know how powerful he can be" suddenly the purple haired man was a bit down. "Judal is much more than you can think. He… obviously he is okay."

"And the rest of the crew?"

"They are okay, somewhere in the ship… maybe having dinner" the former king sat down besides him. "We have been very worried about you, you know? That big guy beat the living crap out of you, trying to…"

"He didn´t beat me" Ace bit his lip. "And at the first chance I have, I will kill him and ran away from this ship, nothing is going to stop me."

"Ace, you have to recover. Even if you are strong you are just a… just a man" hearing those words in his mouth made him feel strange. Those were exactly the same phrase that he despised to hear from Aladdin. And now he was telling Ace that same thing? Something has to be really bad. Or maybe… maybe…

"I know I´m just a man, okay? I know" Sinbad stared at him in awe. This boy was saying what he thought he was saying? "No matter how strong you become, you continued being just a man… human" he breathed off. "I just want to… to stop… being like him."

"You are so strong… and you think you are still just a man?" Ace was strong enough to give him a good fight in his djinn equipment, he was sure of that. And he really thinks he was just human? "That can´t…"

"What else could I be? I´m not a god just because I´m powerful" the D. continued. "But that doesn´t mean I´m not special." Yes, of course. "But there are many ordinary men that are special too and might kick my ass, just like Shirohige did… I don´t mean that I accept defeat! I will beat that old geezer one day!"

"Sure you will" the king vessel smiled at him, a little more cheerful. Suddenly Marco appeared and Sinbad walked away to leave them alone. The Phoenix tried to convince Ace to join the crew, mentioning that he wasn´t going to leave his nakama behind by doing this, but the stubborn teen wasn´t listening. The purple haired man, for his part, went to where he was sure the magi would be, the crow´s nest, where he could be alone. The captain was impressed by his abilities and wanted to talk to him. "Hello"

"You are covering the sun, idiot king" the raven moved a bit. "Move away"

"I won´t until you go down here and eat something"

"I won´t, I hate that old man" he frowned, turning. "And his stupid subordinates too. Those idiots that only want to talk about the fantasy of a happy family that they have here… the stupidity of believing that they are all brothers and the captain their father… there isn´t a completely happy family in the world."

"So that´s it!" he smiled at the magi, family finding something that might help with his "fallen into depravity" problem, like he helped him. "You didn´t have a happy family, didn´t you?"

"Don´t go there"

"Let me hear"

"I said don´t go there"

"Come on, you want to…"

"I don´t want to fucking talk about it!" Judal suddenly was more than upset, as images run in his mind. "But if you really want to hear, fine." He couldn´t stop himself. "Koutoku was everything but a father, to me or anyone. He only cared about his personal gain, his whores, his sake, his… his…" Sinbad nodded, understanding. He has been in a few meetings with the emperor of Kou and, while the man was a good ruler, as a person he wasn´t that great. "And Gyokuen… no, Arba was a bitch" well, the fallen magi from Alma Torran truly was one, he has to admit that. "Kouen was always stressing himself beyond, trying to raise us even if he himself was just a kid, and let´s not talk about the others. Each of them developed something, some way to mask... whatever" he tried to calm down. "And I´m not adding that Al Tharmen killed my true family"

"Must have been hard" the former king put a hand on his shoulder. "But you should at least give it another chance. If you didn´t like it… then you could just fly away, I will follow you. But at least…"

"Too much light, your stupidness, I dislike places like this because of their goodness and shiny rukh" he started getting down, Sinbas following him. Once they were on the deck, the magi looked at him again "By the way, this will not last long."

"Why do you say that?"

"In the middle of such a shiny place, the darkness of someone really catch attention, you only have to be attentive enough to see it."

"But…"

"Sinbad" the sorcerer´s use of his name suddenly startled him, telling him that he was serious. "Every light had it´s shadow and in every place with light, there is some darkness. Nothing is perfect and you over all people should understand that" he sighed. "The old man and his sons might think that their crew is perfect… it isn´t. and they might learn it in the hard way."

"You mean that they…"

"I don´t know, I can´t see the future" Judal lowered his head. "But this person… his black rukh is stronger than many I have seen before, like he is this world´s black sun. and it´s searching something that he is sure will soon appear. And when it appears hell will be unleashed."

"Yeah? A black sun here that is not you?"

"Don´t believe me if you don´t want, idiot king. I´m getting out of here before this place gets me a headache." He started walking away. He didn´t want to stay there, looking right at the thing that he wanted to have all his childhood but never get. It made him want to ruin everybody´s lives, to cause war only to see them suffering. Like he did back in Parthevia and in Balbadd. He was wondering if he should start an argument between some of the poor sailors when someone approached him. "What?"

"You really impressed Pops when he saw you in action" Tatch, the fourth commander, smiled at him. His answer was a scowl. "normally one would have stopped before engaging him in combat."

"He couldn´t with me"

"Really? He is the most powerful man in the world"

"I´m something that you wouldn´t understand" of course, no one in this world has seen a magi before. "Can´t you leave me alone?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you understood that the offering made to Ace also stretched up to his crew. You are invited to join too"

"I don´t care" he said with so much anger that the cook. He really despised this place, he even felt weaker here. The light rukh, talking about how happy they were and how magnificent their world was… except for one. "Why are you still here? I don´t think there is something to talk a about, so…"

"See, that´s the problem, we have something to talk about" the commander sat down on the wooden floor, patting for the magi to do the same. "I don´t get why are you so… against this place. Ace is a sore loser and Sinbad keeps to himself because something is torturing him, but you are not like that." He smiled at him. "First I thought that maybe it has something to do with your abilities…"

"You don´t know nothing about my abilities"

"You can control energy, no?" the cook continued with his talk, trying to understand the magi. "Man, I wish to know what Devil Fruit does that."

"It´s not a Devil Fruit, I have been like this since I was born" Tatch turned to look at him in amazement. "And it´s not exactly energy, it´s life… life of everything around me" he touched the necklace around his neck. "It´s charged with intentions, desires… everything a person thinks and is. I used to be a creature of darkness, one that enjoyed to cause war and torture others. You don´t know what places like this are to me."

"Oh, so we are…"

"Like a damn lantern of good intentions, it´s giving me a headache" the fourth commander wasn´t sure if it was flattery or not. "So shiny… except for one, but it´s not enough. The ship is making me sick."

"Well… at least you have a good reason to want to be away" he bit his lips, not sure how to fix the problem. "Why were you with the Spades if you are allergic to good energy? I talked to all of them and none is a bad person"

"I´m not going to give you explanations" he glared and left. Comprehension was the last thing he needed, especially when the only one that partially did so in the past was Kougyoku. Maybe a fly away from there would help with the headache. Tatch, for his part, wanted to talk to Oyayi. He didn´t think Judal was a bad person anymore, but the man needed more help than he can provide and the only one that could give him that was the captain.

"I ALREADY HAVE A FATHER!" the scream alerted him. Sinbad was there, looking enrage at the proposition Shirohige just made him. The old man didn´t seem to shocked, sometimes this happened. Especially when the men had good parents before going into piracy.

"He seems like a good man for how you talk about him, can you tell me more about him?" he calmly asked. The purple haired man was shocked, it has been a long time… but it was an injury that never healed entirely. He was so little when his dad died, so innocent… completely different from now, but he kept that time with him near his heart and worked to make his dream come true partly because of his memory.

"His… his name was Badr" he started, not noticing that suddenly his voice was shaky. "He… he used to be… he hated war. In that time, my country was at war with Reim Empire all the time. They recruit soldiers forcefully from the tiny villages… like mine" he breathed in. "My father refused to go to war a lot, the people there called him anti patriot for that. Sometimes… I was a child, I couldn´t understand… but when he was forced to go to war and the only thing that returned to us was his belonging I… I realised how much I hate war. And that I never wanted someone else to suffer through it."

"He was brave, refusing something in the middle of social pressure is really difficult." The old captain smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I wish I could have met him, we have some things in common."

"I don´t think so"

"Really? Because I would do anything in my power to spare my sons and daughters from war too. And I guess you got that attitude from him too" the man looked at him in the eyes. He lowered his head, not wanting to think. "What?"

"You don´t who I am…" he touched his face, feeling the tears. After those years with the Spades pirates and the days seeing the Shirohige he realised… that what he did was wrong. Admitting it was hard, but now… now he felt so ashamed… "If I was anything like my father then I… I…"

"You what?"

"Forget it, it´s not of your business" Tatch waited until he went away and appears in front of his father, that was looking at the retreating man.

"Apparently, it went pretty wrong with him" the commander shook his head. "I made no progress with Judal, but…" he tried to phrase it. "Somehow, his rejection to this place has something to do with his abilities. He manipulates life energy and ours is hurting him… or something like that."

"Well, we can´t exactly help that" he sighed, trying to think in a better way to address the problem. "Sinbad has some troubles forgiving himself for something he did in the past, something really bad" he rubbed his chin. "I don´t know how to help them, but that doesn´t mean I will not try."

"You are a very good man, Pops"

"I hope that´s enough"

-A few weeks later-

"That´s the fifth time this week our captain has taken a dip into the ocean" commented the dark Magi, drinking coffee with some headache pills. He was a bit more accustomed now, enough to lower the doze. Besides Whitebeard talked to him periodically. There was something about the man that… he was interesting, that´s all. He didn´t feel anything more, despite how… paternalistic he was. Or that was what he told himself all the time. "And you, Idiot King? Do you want to take a dip?"

"No, thank you" Sinbad was a little bit shaken after last night. He broke down in a moment of weakness and told him a little about what he did. That he tried to become the God of the World and force everyone to do exactly what he did… and that he was sorry. He cried about how disappointed his father would be of him… and the old man put his arms around them and told him that Badr wouldn´t be, even if that was a lie. Then he told him something that… "Hey, Judal, have you ever heard about the road to hell being paved by good intentions?"

"It´s very famous, Hakuyuu told me when I told him that I wanted to become the strongest of the magis to fight Al Tharmen and protect them. With time, it turned to me searching for power to be free… and to protect them, but that was not the main goal anymore" the raven looked at the sky. "In the end he was right, I lost my way in the middle and couldn´t achieve any of them."

"You helped defeating Al Tharmen"

"Except that" the purple haired man touched his hand, trying to be subtle so not to startle the other. He retired it a bit, feeling a little hot in the face. "Marco has been talking to Ace a lot lately. I think me might manage to get us stuck in this damn place."

"He wouldn´t force you to stay if you don´t want to"

"But you would stay and I will go wherever you go to make sure you are in line" the former King of Sindria understood, he wasn´t the type of person that should be left alone by the only other person that knew the extent of his abilities, even without his djinn equipment. "Maybe in the future I will."

"What?"

"Haven´t you seen yourself lately, idiot king? Your rukh is getting whiter" Sinbad opened his eyes very much. He tried to use his magoi and saw that his rukh was one quarter white. When had this happened? "Whitebeard really is helping you."

"He might be" the purple haired man got away, but then turned around to see the other male. "You should try to talk to him too. He might not be Hakuyuu or Hakuren or even Kouen, but he is a good person. And you said that you never had a father, at least not in Koutoku. This can help you."

"I don´t think so" he bit his lip. He had ever wanted a parent… Kouen did what he could, but he was a kid himself, he didn´t know how to raise one, let alone many. It was a miracle that they all were able to grew up well… or at least partially normal. Maybe a little bit less in Kouha´s and his case. He sat down in the table for dinner, trying to ignore the other pirates, which kept themselves away from him for a reason.

"Are you okay?" suddenly Ace appeared, sitting down near him. "Tatch said yesterday that the environment here doesn´t sit well with your ability."

"More like not sitting well with my personality… which is a crucial part of my ability" he sighed, touching his head. "It could be worse, I got used when I was in your crew."

"My crew didn´t sit you well?"

"Any place that is not a war or something like that didn´t sit well with me… except… never mind" he tried to ease the pain rubbing his temples. "By the way, earlier someone told me that you are making some sort of announcement. What are you planning?"

"It´s simple, I´m joining the crew" Judal looked at them. "Yesterday Marco gave me an ultimatum. We talked about staying or leaving here… I realised that I wanted to stay. I like here… and I like him, perhaps in the same way that you like Sinbad" he made a face. "Oh, come on we all realise how you look at each other."

"Me and the idiot ki… idiot? Never in the world"

"Why?"

"For one, he is the asshole that seduced my sister… my younger sister… and then manipulated her to do something reckless that could have cost her a lot" Ace´s face now was alarmed. "Two, until we started travelling together we were enemies. And with good reasons" he looked at the table. "He despised me, I remember that" he took a sip of his drink. "And travelling together was a necessity."

"A necessity?"

"None of us had nowhere to go or where we could be accepted for different reasons" he got up and flew a bit. "Enjoy your welcome party, you might need it."

"What?"

"Because soon the darkness in this place will explode"

Hello! Hope you are enjoying this fic! If you are send me a review, if you don´t... every review is welcomed


	6. Chapter 6

"You are doing a good work, Pops" Tatch smiled to him. Since Ace joined, the two other persons of interest has been talking a lot with Whitebeard. The old man didn´t mind, he liked them both… but the two of them opened in different percentages. The purple haired one was a little bit more open, talking about his past just a little. The raven… he never mentioned that, but now he participated in some activities. He even smiled from time to time.

"They are good boys" the captain smiled widely. Ace then walked towards them, holding the newspaper. "Is there something good?"

"Only that Judal finally has a bounty on him" he showed him the paper. 70 thousand, not bad for his first time. Well, the raven was now a member of a Yonko´s crew, the World Government wasn´t going to be soft with him. He only hoped that Luffy wasn´t as eye catching as Judal in his first try. "I showed him this earlier, but he wasn´t so happy"

"Really?" Sinbad appeared in that moment, taking a peek over his ex-captain´s shoulder. "I thought that the man was going to be joyous or that he was going to be a prick, as he liked to be evil so much… not that you are." The purple haired man scratched his nape. "Sorry"

"Don´t worry, I´m not offended"

"What happened exactly?" he asked, curious. Judal has never been interested in the other´s opinions of him, more if he was considered evil by them. On contrary, he enjoyed being bad as hell, to cause war, to scare people… something changed? He was no magi, but lately Judal has changed… for the good. His rukh must have changed too.

"No idea, he was in the crow´s nest like all the time when he isn´t with Pops or me… I think he is sulking. I climbed up there and showed him. For a few minutes he looked as if he wasn´t interested, but then he started mumbling something… something… en… it finished in en… or mei"

"Probably his two eldest brother´s names" this threw Ace aback a bit. "At least the alive ones" he shook his head. "They… I don´t know, probably he thought about what they could have thought about the bounty if they saw it."

"And? What would they think?"

"I… don´t know" it was true, he didn´t know what Kouen and Koumei would think. Crap, he didn´t thought the guys enough to dare to say what they would think. Perhaps in Kougyoku´s case… no, the empress hated him too in the end, he didn´t know what she would think. And let´s not talk about Kouha, Hakurei and Hakuryuu… the final one would probably want to kill him by now. "I will go search for him"

"Are you going to keep walking like a looney or coming here?" he heard the magi and turned. He looking at the sky in the figurehead of the ship. "I supposed that Ace told you what happened when I saw that damn poster."

"You were never preoccupied about someone calling you evil before."

"Never? I did… only when I was with Kouen and the others. They never considered causing war too bad, Kou used to live out of war in those times…" he sighed. "But that´s not the case now" the magi lowered his gaze. "I couldn´t help but think… that they might be disappointed of me" he clenched his fists. "I´m… I´m a criminal now. This is not the kind of things a member of the imperial family of Kou should do, even an adopted one"

"A member of the Imperial… look, with the kind of things Kouen did, he is in no place to judge you" Sinbad assured him. "Besides, you are just one of his problems. Kouha is an aggressive maniac, no?" he nodded. "And Kougyoku is sadistic when she is equipped and Hakuryuu… wasn´t Hakuryuu a vengeance obsessed teen?" he nodded again, a little better "See? You are not his only problem"

"I suppose" he laughed a bit. "Crap, I never saw it like that. We are such a crazy family" he laughed more. "Maybe I should have brought them with me."

"Yes, they need some therapy… the old man is great at that, by the way."

"Yeah… a bit" he calmed down a bit. "You are right, Kouen would have never admonished me for that, not even in private. In fact, he would congratulate me, especially after seeing the kind of world this is."

"I thought Kouen liked things this way"

"Come on, En-nii is not a monster" he clasped a hand over his mouth. The former king of Sindria stared at him. "What? He didn´t mind… never… and Kouha called him all the time since we were like… midgets… after so many years it stuck with me. Sometimes it just… gets out."

"I can understand that, sometimes I called Rurumu mom because I missed mine so much and she behaved similar to her… so I did."

"It´s not the same, but thank you for talking to me" he turned to the idiot king, who froze. Was Judal ever so beautiful? Why didn´t he noticed that before? "I just… miss them so much that I can´t help but think of them."

"I… well…"

"Cat ate your tongue? I´m not impressed" Judal walked towards him, getting a little bit too close. "Not at all"

"Ehhhhhh…" Sinbad was completely lost. Where was the Lady killer of the Seven Seas? And his great pick-up lines that couldn´t fail? They all left him. It was the first time it happened and he wasn´t able to explain it. "I… I…"

"Have lost practice" the former Oracle ended, amused of his attempts and difficulties to talk to him. "Don´t worry, that happens. A man that haven´t had any action in so much time after being a recognized sex machine with a harem… a pretty big harem."

"It… was not a harem…"

"Come on, all the people in the other world knew that king Sinbad… or CEO Sinbad of the Sindria Trading Company had a big harem full of beauties for his personal pleasure" now the magi was acting sensual, turning him on a bit. He approached enough to whisper in his ear. "You should try again."

"Ahh?" Judal went away, laughing to himself. The purple haired man stood there, completely frozen. The raven was a beauty, yes… but he was a damn tease too! And another thing, why was he failing for him? The magi was an absolute babe. And in this trip he learned some things about him that made a connection… stronger than he ever had before. And the feelings… the feelings were something great. He was still there when the commanders came.

"What happened to you?"

"Ehhh? No… nothing at all… nothing…"

"Are you having troubles conquering Judal?" he lit like a Christmas tree, causing Tatch to laugh. Yes, it was common knowledge that the purple haired man was in love with the raven, but was too chicken to confess his feelings. The commanders talked about this for a long time, joking at his expenses. "I can give you some tips…"

"I don´t need your advice, I am… was a real ladies man and I was known as a the Ladykiller of the Seven Seas"

"Seven seas? There are just four"

"Well, the seven are for another thing" he sighed. "Aaaaaand, I never had problems snatching up someone, thanks for your offering, I´m leaving" Tatch grabbed him before he could escape. "What?!"

"We are throwing a party and you are helping me with the food"

"Fo… food?" he suddenly paled. Of course he knew how to cook, he cooked for Esra a lot of times when he was younger, but that was ages ago. He hasn´t done do in years. Besides… he never was a start at that. It was the reason that one of the first things he did when his palace was built in Sindria was searching for a cook that could feed him and his men. But now Tatch wanted to make him…

"Yes, food" the commander dragged him towards the kitchen. Sinbad tried to escape, but he couldn´t. once he was in the kitchen, he started peeling a big sack of potatoes the cook gave him. It wasn´t so bad, he has done it a lot of times taking care of his mother or during travelling around the world. It was an ability he never lost. "Why are you making a party anyway?"

"Do we really have to had something to celebrate?" the fourth commander smiled at him. "But you are right, we have something to celebrate. Pops is going to make Ace our second commander!"

"Really?!"

"Yes" Tatch continued. "In fact, he was going to be named a few weeks ago, but the brat was a little against taking it. He considered that there were other members that deserved it more than he, but we finally convinced him that he was perfect for the job. Well, Teach convinced him" Sinbad suddenly stiffen. Every time Judal saw Teach he put a very concerned face, which made him think that the man was the source of darkness he saw on the ship. "The man didn't have much lights, but he can give some good advice."

"Yes… good for Teach…" he didn´t know what to say. He was certain that the man didn´t have good intentions, not only because Judal says so. "Tatch-san, if someone would tell you not to trust one of the men you consider brothers, would you?"

"I… would trust in him with my life. In all of them" he lifted his head. "Why are you asking?"

"Nothing"

"Does it have something to do with your friend seeing some darkness in this ship?" he got up from where he was in near the stove. "Because this is not the first time you two talk about this in front of us. Is there something the matter?"

"No"

"Please, if I need to know something…"

"No" he turned around and chipped the potatoes. "There is nothing to talk about, nothing at all… nothing at all" or at least he hoped to.

-In another part of the ship-

"The nerve of that idiot…" Judal was mumbling that when he heard some voices coming out of the captain´s room. The other was Ace. Both of them were talking in whispers, as if they didn´t want anyone to hear what they were talking about. The magi got closer, curious. Why would they want to hide something?

"You are not upset?" the younger was surprised about something. Was there something the captain should be upset about something related to Ace?

"Why should I? Roger and me were not the enemies that the people tried to picture us as. In fact we had some great parties together, the drinking contests… yes, the drinking contests we had in those times were great"

"But I…"

"Look, Ace, I don´t care if you are his son, neither I care who is your other parent or your family or anything else but you" he assured the other. "You are you, Ace, and you are my son. I accepted you into this family and would never regret it. Please set aside those stupid things about that the identity of your father is going to make me reject you."

"Thank you, Pops" Judal left the place. He had always known that there was more about the relationship Ace had with Gol D. Roger than he let out, but he never imagined that. Woow, the king of pirates was his father. So what? He had many more things to hide that were more embarrassing. He was a former Oracle and member of an organization that wanted to destroy the world, that was worst. He was so… there was Teach, the storm of black rukh.

"Woow, hello, Judy" the idiotic man was so horrible and his breath… ugggg, the stench was unbearable. "What are you doing here all alone?"

"Getting away from you" once the black rukh would have considered a welcomed sight for the fallen magi, but the one coming from that man was repulsive enough to make him want to puke. Maybe it was so horrible that no one would want his energy, not even the Al Tharmen… or maybe he was changing… nah, that wasn´t going to happen.

"Ohhh, come on, I´m not going to make you anything" the fat man continued to walk by his side. "You have been looking at me in such a way…"

"Maybe with repulsion, which you cause me" his arm was grabbed. He glared at the other man, who smiled. The stench hit his nostrils. "Let me go, you stupid pig. Don´t make me hit you with my wand."

"Ohhh, call you shiny attack if you dare"

"I wouldn´t be so bold if I were you" he escaped. "Oh, and by the way, you are not going to do anything to me, you can´t. You are a pathetic little shit. And I know that you don´t have good intentions, not to mention a very bad breath."

"I don´t have good…?"

"When someone doesn´t have good intentions, it´s energy turns black. It means that you are… evil" he whispered. Teach took a step back, a little afraid. This man knew that he was playing fishy, he could put a stop to his plans if he even opens his mouth. Well, if the old man believes him. Probably that´s why he didn´t talk yet. "I know you are capable of anything"

"I… I will go now… before… before the pie… the pie"

"Yes, go eat your disgusting pies" he went to the party, leaving Teach there all alone. The man didn´t know if going to the deck or just leave. Judal was a menace, a great menace to him and his plans. The magi, for his part, went to join the others in the middle of the celebration. He was eating some meat when…

"Let´s cheer for Ace becoming a commander, yoi!"

"Cheers!" the music began, along with the party. Everyone was chatting, drinking or even playing music… even the captain, much to his nurses' dismay. The magi clapped while the ate, planning to blackmail some of the guys that were dancing wildly for being such a cold turkey when a hand extended towards him.

"May I have this dance, your imperial highness?"

"Wha… what are you doing, idiot king?" he asked, a bit red in the face. Sinbad was smiling at him with all the charm he could muster, which was a lot.

"What do you think? I´m asking you to dance with me like a king should a member of a royal family" the purple haired man tried to appear secure, but inside he was dying of nervousness. He has never done something like this before, as he was used to having many girls at his feet. Just a few words… or a drink after their dance in the Sindria platform… even Artemyra´s girls accepted his offering to go to his room. But Judal definitely not the same. And for that… and other things… he…

"Well? May I?"

"You are ridiculous" the former Oracle commented before grabbing the hand that was offered to him. The dance was not exactly something they knew from their former world, but they didn´t care. They started to dance, catching the attention of the public.

"You dance good!"

"Turn around more!"

"Go get him, Sin!" the pirates continued shouting, drinking more than ever. At the end of the song, the magi was tired, but happy. They sat down again at the table, where some of their friends already passed out from the alcohol. The former king poured two shots and offered him one.

"Pass"

"Come on, you are not fun" the purple haired man drank one in a sole gulp and then went for the other. "To reject a toast from a diplomat from another country… what kind of education do the princes of Kou receive?"

"I was not a prince, I only grew between some of them, okay?" the raven told him, but then had a strange vision of an angry Kouen. Damn, he would be in so much trouble for rejecting a toast. "And I don´t drink."

"Why? Are you cold Turkey?"

"Of course not, idiot king, it´s just that seeing others making fools out of themselves makes me be warry of it" he tried to leave, but a hand stopped him. The musicians were playing again, this a much slower melody. "What…?"

"Would you… dance with me again?" he couldn´t say no and let the idiot king drag him towards the dancing floor. Sinbad´s hands landed on his body, leading the dance, making him practically float. He was… too preoccupied seeing the other to notice his whole surroundings. Why was he like that? It was just the idiot king, for god´s sake! "I never noticed how really beautiful are you."

"Well, thank you for developing some eyes"

"No, really, you changed my whole world… in more than just one way" the man smiled sincerely, something that hasn´t happened in many years or at least not since he started failing into depravity. "You were the only one that believed in me in the end… and had the strength to drag me out of the deeps I fell into… you saved me and I was so mean to you."

"It was the same deeps I am in and it was a waste to throw such a perfect king candidate to the trash just because the chibi magi and that cry-baby Yunan were too scared to help you achieve your full potential."

"Anyway, thank you. I think… I might be even a better person now" he continued dancing and suddenly, Judal was seeing rukh all around them, white and pink rukh, flying around them and screaming that life was truly good. A miracle that they approached two people that felt into depravity. "Judal…"

"I… well…"

"Thank you for being by my side all this time" Sinbad hugged him, making the other go all red and stiff and the rukh didn´t stop flying... What was happening? How was happening? Something inside his chest that he believed was dead since a long ago was hammering hard against his ribcage. Was this feeling…? No way.

"I… I need some air" he escaped quickly, practically crashing into Marco on his way. "Sorry… hey, why are you not drunk like everyone else?"

"Someone has to stay sober to make sure no one chokes on his own vomit yoi" the Phoenix answered, with a smiled on his face. Judal was about to leave when he talked again. "You know, there is nothing to be ashamed about being in love" the other stiffed. "I won´t tell you how to live your life just… don´t make a mistake, accept him. You love each other, give love a chance."

"He despised me not too long ago"

"The past is the past, yoi, today is today. He loves you, I can assure you that" he signalled the purple haired man, that was starting to drink. "Don´t be stupid, hearth-break hurts. Don´t hurt yourself over something that is in the past yoi." Judal didn't know what to do and he left. He needed time to think about those words…

Hello! Hope you are enjoying this. Please send your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

"Woow, this was a great party" Sinbad commented, rubbing his head as he fought the hangover. He was chatting with Vista, Haruta and Izo while Judal observed him from afar. He could see his rukh, it was white again. Completely white. He had to say that he didn´t expect this kind of change in him, normally it takes the wisdom of Solomon to get out of that pit of depravity… but he was glad it was. And thankful with his nakamas, with all of them for changing the idiot king.

"Are you spying your beloved yoi?" Marco suddenly walked towards him, smiling like a wild man. "Easy there, I´m not going to say anything unless you are okay. I will even help you if you want to."

"I don´t need help"

"Were you ever offered help?"

"Yes, but somethings are not…" suddenly something caught his attention. A huge swarm of black rukh in the horizon. Now, being in the Moby Dick he has seen some pretty big storms of black rukh. Teach, for example… but this one was not like Teach´s. This one was, if possible, more destructive. And there was lava in it, a volcano of mass destruction that could surely destroy the world. "What is that?"

"Are you sensing something, yoi?" the Phoenix tried to see in the horizon. He was tempted to take his animal form and see it with his own eyes when the other man continued.

"It´s lava… along with very bad intentions…"

"La… Akainu" his face suddenly was pale. He knew the man, that justice extremist, and he was bad news. The nerve to come here, knowing that the cost of human lives on both sides was going to be astronomical. That was the main reason to avoid a direct collision! "Take the other newbies inside and stay there, we will manage this."

"Why…"

"Just do it you!" Marco flew and sounded the alarm. "Marines! With an admiral on sight! Combat position now!" the magi stared at his wand. In normal circumstances he would put a borg around the entire ship, but with his wand this badly damaged, he was risking breaking it permanently. "Move!"

"Sinbad…" he went to the idiot king. Sinbad wasn´t even thinking of moving, he was ready to fight along with his companions, like the king vessel he was. "Idiot king, wait. I… you… I think you can…"

"Judal, I will fight, no matter that I´m not in full…"

"Can you shut up, your idiotness?" the raven was angry now. "I can give you your djinn back. All of them. Then you can fight that magma guy and show him that he is not the king of the world. And his bosses too if you want."

"You can…" the purple haired man was tempted to accept the offering, to put on his Baal djinn equipment and pound Akainu into next week, but then he remembered the last time he used those djinns… and the equipment. The power was a temptation so great that he couldn´t resist. And maybe… maybe he could revert to what he was before. A wannabe god that only wanted to manipulate the whole world into being something that it wasn´t. the Sinbad he didn´t want to be anymore.

"Idiot king? Are you listening to me?"

"I… don´t… I don´t want them back. They… I´m not ready yet" he pushed them away when Judal offered him the bag he hasn´t seen in years. The magi was surprised, why was he rejecting his djinn? And why was he not ready? His rukh was white, there was no reason for not using them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I´m not… I´m not risking it until I know that the old Sinbad that was tempted by Arba and David is not going to come back… never" he put a hand on his shoulder. "I will fight with my abilities, haki and magoi, okay?"

"If that´s your decision" he took the djinns away. "Well, another fight I have to get into by your side. Let´s hope this is not the one we are getting out of badly injured."

"Come on, I´m great even without my djinn equipment" he put an arm around his shoulders and the other didn´t let him go. "I´m worried for you, you are a dead weight in a physical fight. Do you want to go off the deck?"

"Nah, I´m not letting you fight by yourself. A magi always watched his king candidate, no?"

"Yunan never did"

"Maybe you didn´t saw him, but surely he did" the raven raised his wand, trying to assess the damage. The cracks were profound, with the risk of breaking it. If h let his wand break… damn, he should have taken Kouen´s advice to do some physical exercise. "You know, the chibi magi learned some actual combat techniques."

"Oh, and I thought that you all depended on your wands" the former king was amused. "But Aladdin is Aladdin and you are you. You can´t win a wrestling match against Kougyoku, let alone a war against the marines with your wand like that."

"My staff was better, no?"

"What happened to that?"

"I think I broke it in our fight" the two of them got into fighting stance when the other ship approached. The first one to jump was the admiral, who landed right in front of them. Lava dripped on the floor towards them. Away, the senior members of the crew were fighting against the other marines, some of them vice admiral level. At least the man didn´t brought Aokiji or Kizaru. "Well, hello"

"I don´t say hello pirate scum" the man grunted, lifting a hand. He wasn´t going to waste some precious time with those lowlifes. He was there to kill the Pirate King´s son and he was going to accomplish that, no matter that Shirohige was protective them. He shot his lava, but a wall of light stopped it. "What?"

"Do you like it? It´s my borg" the sorcerer crossed his arms. "It´s a barrier that will make it impossible for you to touch us."

"Jah! I know your powers, trash, and I will find a way to destroy that barrier you are so proud of" the raven frowned. The borg of a magi was practically impenetrable, but with his wand broken the energy was not that good. "I will kill you and all the scum that lives in this ship if I need to. The world doesn´t…"

"It doesn´t need Ace?" Akainu froze for a moment. That guy… that guy knew he was with the Gol D. brat and he didn´t care. "Don´t be so surprised, I have been told that same line a lot of times. The world doesn´t need a dark magi, the world doesn´t need more war, the world doesn´t need me… and perhaps they were right, but you are wrong. The sins of the father die with him."

"Of course not! That brat needs to die!"

"Doggie, doggie, easy, I know your pea sized brain is not going to understand that" the raven lowered his borg. "All yours, idiot king"

"Alright" Sinbad jumped, covering his arms with haki. "Let´s see who is the best"

-in another world-

"Sphintus, it´s alright, I´m going to be fine" Titus was trying to convince his personal assistant and boyfriend that he had all the security he could ask for in Reim without him. Seriously, what was the matter? He was a magi, for fuck´s sake! One of the most powerful sorcerers of the world! A sorcerer of creation! "You can go to Heliohapt a few days, Mu will take a good care of me while you are there."

"Yes, senator Mu… Titus, I´m still not sure" the dark skinned man grabbed his hand, sitting down with him. "I´m going to be out for a few weeks, leaving you alone with the Alexius" the blond rolled his eyes. He was technically an Alexius too, so it was like being with family. "You and Marga are going to be in their care. I will die if someone does something to you or our little one."

"We are going to be fine, I told you" he continued shaking his head. "Come on, do you think the Reim army is going to let something happen to their magi? I´m too important for them to let me get hurt."

"Titus, I´m just afraid that you…"

"Sphintus, read my lips: WE ARE GOING TO BE OKAY" he made emphasis in each letter. "Now go, there is a huge distance between here and Heliohapt. Your mother said she expects you the following week, don´t make her wait more."

"Titus…"

"It´s fine, really, now go!" the healing magician smiled at the magi one last time and kissed him before running off to get his staff and start on his trip to Heliohapt. The blond sighed, his boyfriend was a lost case. He walked towards his protégée´s room and opened it a bit. Marga was sleeping like a little angel. He closed the door and walked away, tomorrow was going to be a very busy day. He had to do some paperwork and office some rituals, on top of that he needed to bath Marga and… lots of work.

"My lord magi?" one of the servant girls walked towards him with a tray in her hands. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, thank you" he still had some work to do, but the tea sounded just so perfect… he took the cup and entered his studio, where he took a long sip. It was so amazing, the texture, the smell… he emptied the cup quickly and began his work. After a few hours his head began spinning, his focus nearly lost. "What?" the magi felt to the ground, completely asleep, as a figure walked towards him.

"Hello, little magi" both of them laughed, as they took Titus. The sentinel outside the room were asleep too, so they didn´t see the escaping kidnappers not do anything to save their prisoner…

-In the bottom of a huge cannon-

"Ehhh?" Yunan opened his eyes, looking around at his house. He felt a huge distortion. Was someone depraved planning something so evil as to cause that? Maybe, he didn´t know. Grabbing his staff, he walked towards the edge of the cannon and used his magic to get out of there. It was time to start his trips again.

"Yunan-san?" a voice outside his hut alerted him more. The light blond magi walked outside the little home and found out a blue haired young man, holding a staff. "I hope I could talk with you. It´s about… what happened a few years ago."

"Do you still feel guilty about Judal?"

"And about Sinbad-ojisan" Aladdin conceded. This mess was started by his family, it shouldn´t have happened. If his grandfather didn´t start it, then Judal would have had a happy life without the Al Tharmen and Sinbad wouldn´t have gotten corrupted… or at least he couldn´t have tried to re-create the world. "I should have stopped them."

"Judal did what he thought was right, stop blaming yourself for that, my young prince" the older magi put a comforting hand on his shoulder, then invited him in. "And Sinbad… they are not dead"

"I know, I would have felt the death of a magi. That´s a huge alteration to the order and a huge rukh returning to the original flow" the survivor of Alma Torran moved nervously. "Anyway, I´m not so sure about them not being a menace… either of them."

"And?"

"I visited Alibaba-kun and Hakuryuu-san a few days ago. They said that somehow they miss Judal and are searching for a way to get him back" he frowned. "Alibaba was shocked, apparently it was only in the knowledge of the Kou family… did I ever tell you that they solved their family problem? Now they are working together for Kou."

"No, you didn´t, but Morgiana did. She comes here from time to time"

"Yes? I heard that she took it very hard her break up with Alibaba-kun" he smiled sadly. Having his two best friends not wanting to see each other was hard, especially if the first was about to get married and invited the second one to the wedding… which she refused to go. "I was hopping that…"

"Aladdin, don´t mix into this, only they can fix that" the green clad magi sighed. "I´m going to take a trip again. I know I do it all the time, but… if I can find them, I will. To assure that they aren´t a menace anymore"

"They can be evil too…"

"Let´s hope that not"

"And if that´s so?"

"Then… Sindria misses his king and it would be just to return him to them" Yunan smiled. "They never fully accepted general Drakkon as their king, they thought Sinbad was going to come back. I… will find a way to follow their traces and see them. If they are a menace… then I will take care of them. Forever"

"Yunan-san…" the young prince looked at him and then smiled. "I knew I could trust you."

"Aladdin… thank you, your highness"

"I bid you farewell. Might the rukh guide you through the right path" the bluenette bid him. "and hope you find what you are looking for." He got up to leave, finishing his tea quickly, but the other male grabbed his arm. "What?"

"Have you… asked Ugo-sama where are they?" the light blond asked. The former magi was a genius, capable of understanding any sort of magic there was to know. If there was someone capable of tracing Judal´s magic, it was him. Besides, Solomon´s djinn was also capable of creating and opening portals to new dimensions, he surely knew how to travel between them without dying.

"He said that they were out of his reach, but…" he pulled a book out of his robes. It was thick, with engraved golden letters around the title. "It took a lot of effort to return to the Sacred Palace and probably it affected me in some unknown way, but it was worth it"

"What is this?"

"This book details the magic you are looking for, dimensional magic" he sighed. "Ugo-kun told me that when Judal entered the other dimension and tried to open a portal, he offered him a hand because he didn´t want him to die, as he helped me in the end. He said that if we need to find him, to use this book."

"Aladdin-sama…"

"Just be careful, Yunan-san. He told me that there are some dimensions that shouldn´t be seen by anyone" the prince of Alma Torran said before leaving. The free spirited man opened the book and started reading. There was a lot of work to do.

-In the Moby Dick-

"Woow, yoi" Marco walked towards his companions, who were standing on the deck. Sinbad had some burn marks, but nothing serious. Akainu was forced to retreat after his men were practically massacred a few hours after the match started and the commanders appeared when Sinbad nearly kicked him into the sea. "I haven´t anyone fight that well since Rayleigh"

"And you haven´t seen me in my better times" the idiot king answered, smiling. In the middle of that fight, he remembered the enjoyment of the battle, the way defeating a powerful opponent was. And that´s what he was afraid of. Of something the old Sinbad would enjoy, of something the old Sinbad would emerge for… of something the old Sinbad would do. He didn´t want to be him again.

"I can still give them back to you" Judal said to him after the others got apart to party, cheering for winning to the marines. "The djinns, I mean"

"No, I don´t want to. Not until… no until…" he sighed. "I don´t want them yet, not until I´m sure of myself" the magi nodded and was about to leave, when an arm grabbed him. "But there is in fact a thing you can do to thank me for that."

"And what is it, idiot…?" suddenly he was kissed by the man, which left him without breath and words. His cheeks went red and his hands flew to his shoulders, but he couldn´t move. He was… it was not bad. Hell, now he knew why all those whores open their legs for him. The idiot king was a master of kissing. "Idiot king…"

"I love you, Judal"


	8. Chapter 8

"It was about time yoi" Marco commented when he approached Judal in the crow´s nest after the show in the deck. The magi turned completely red, not knowing what to say. "Do you want to come with me? Tatch is busy chasing some stubborn marines away and they need help in the kitchen" the raven frowned. "Okay, let´s reformulate, yoi. You can talk to me in private while we peel some potatoes or we can talk here, where everyone can hear us."

"The kitchen sounds fine then" the magi walked with him until they were in the kitchen. The raven started to work, peeling some potatoes. He has grown accustomed to work since joining a pirate crew, first the Spades and then the Whitebeards, but even then, he haven´t done this kind of… "Auch! Dammit!" great, now he sounded like Kouha. "Hurts"

"Did you cut yourself yoi?" the Phoenix went to help him cover the injury with a small rag. The raven frowned, glaring at the knife. "Don´t worry, it´s not so deep. You will be okay in a few minutes" the bleeding stopped. "You are not pretty much accustomed to doing this kind of work, no?"

"No, I… someone used to do this things for me… well, many persons" he sighed. "There are many things that were different then."

"Yes, Ace told me that you used to have many brothers and sisters, just like us" he nodded. "He told me too that Sin used to have something with your sister yoi"

"More like she had the hots for him… he used that and tricked her in a despicable way" he looked down, remembering how in love Kougyoku has been with the idiot king… hum, wonder if the Empress realised she has been tricked. "We were close, she and I"

"Hum… like Izo and me or like…?"

"I´m not answering that"

"Okay…" the commander said before putting the knife again in his hands to continue working. "Did he do something more than… you know? Did he overstepped his boundaries in a way that is so…"

"No! he never… did that kind of things to her"

"Then why don´t you leave everything in the past yoi?" Marco raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Judal I know you like him. That time when he invited you to dance at the party you couldn´t take your eyes off of him and the blush in your face…" the magi blushed again. "Yes, if that didn´t mean madly in love, nothing does."

"I´m not in love with that idiot ki… idiot!"

"Come on, I thought you already went through the negation phase" the commander crossed his arms. "Look, Judal, I don´t know who you want to fool, but everybody noticed that there is something between the two of them. You are in love with that man" the raven was about to reject that idea. "Don´t try to fool me, kid, you know I´m right."

"You are insane, that´s what you are" the Kou Empire former Oracle continued with his work, trying to avoid eye contact. He… could accept that he started to feel something towards his current king vessel in a certain point in their trip, but that didn´t mean he was falling in love with said man. That… no, it was impossible. Even if he froze up when said king candidate told him he loved him. "Besides he is a good for nothing ladies man."

"Really? Because since he entered this ship, I haven´t seen him trying to conquer anyone that wasn´t you yoi" the Phoenix continued. "Look… maybe he wasn´t the best man in his past, I couldn´t know."

"Of course you can´t know, you didn´t know the man before" he grunted, a little bit angry at remembering Sindria and the harem Sinbad used to have. Really, the man was like a sex machine to have that number of women to his service. "He was a freaking promiscuity symbol back home. It´s a wonder he didn´t caught a venereal."

"I… woow" the commander decided to have a talk with his purple haired about certain things that shouldn´t be done. "So… you are not okay with dating him because you think he might leave you for some woman or that you will be another one on his list?" the Oracle turned red again. "What yoi? Am I guessing wrong? Why don´t you tell me the whole history so I can understand why are you not…?"

"I think I´m done for the day" the magi put the potatoes on the table, having peeled a lot. The other cooks can take care of the rest. "Maybe we should go to the deck, commander? There is some unusual movement there."

"What?" Marco followed the other outside and was welcomed in the deck by the figure of one of the smaller Moby ships arriving near the principal. This particular one belonged to the fourth division, which left to chase the remaining marines from their territories. "Oh, Tatch is back. That was fast, yoi, I thought they were going to be absent a week or two more, as the marine battleships regrouped near the frontier. Hey, Tatch!" he went towards the tuppé commander. "Why are you back so soon? The marines kicked your ass and now are crying for help?"

"Oh, that hurt, roasted chicken" Ace then climbed on board, almost instantly being signalled by the brunette. "That boy appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the final fight and aided us in expelling them. I didn´t ask for help, but well… don´t look a gift horse in the mouth. And talking about gifts… Ace! Look what I found!"

"What?" Tatch pulled out a strange fruit from somewhere. Immediately Judal tensed up, sensing something coming out of that thing. It was… It was pure black rukh. Much like in the dark djinn, but worse. Like himself when he was in Al Tharmen… like Gyokuen… no, like Arba… or like David. Pure darkness and evilness coming from that tiny thing. "I found it when we were restocking in the last island! I´m hoping that it is a zoan or a logia… maybe something amazing so I can teach you and the turkey a few things!"

"Keep dreaming"

"Judal!" Sinbad approached happily when he saw the magi on the deck. He accompany Ace with half the second division to the chase, and was glad to be back with the dark sun. but then noticed his expression, it was… alert. "Judal, what is happening?"

"The first chance you got, throw that fruit into the sea and let it sunk to the bottom. The deepest, the better" answered the sorcerer in whispers.

"What do you sense?"

"Evil" Teach stared at the fruit too, his eyes clashing with Judal´s. his smile banished a bit, just when he thought that he finally found what he was searching for, a stupid that can see in the souls of people got into his way. if he talked to the old man or any of the commanders… his plans would be ruined. The man vowed then to get rid of both of them, of Tatch for finding what was rightfully his and of Judal for nearly ruining his years of careful planning. "Do as I say. Don´t ask"

"Judal…"

"Do it" Sinbad nodded. Tatch was the owner of the fruit per the laws of the crew, but he would pay for it if needed. Besides, if Judal of all people sensed evilness coming from that fruit and was so alert, then probably it was better for all of them to just put it where no one can see it. Or eat it.

-In another world-

"Hummmm" Titus opened his eyes only to see his hands tied up and his staff gone. "What?" he turned and tossed around, trying to release himself, cursing himself for not listening to Myers when he was in the Magnostadt Academy and building up some physical strength. "Where the hell is my staff when I need it? And who did this?"

"Glad you asked, little magi!" someone talked and the blond immediately tensed up. For the first time, he realised that he recognized that place… of course, it was the 5th Level Authorization District of Magnostadt! The place where Matal Mogameth put the goi like his little Marga! He suddenly became sick, this place wasn´t exactly bringing good memories to him. "Hummm, you definitely are Lady Sheherazade´s clone, no? You look exactly like her"

"Nerva" he growled at the fallen heir to his country´s throne. "You better let me go and do as if this whole mess didn´t happen in the first place, because if you don´t…"

"What? What are you going to do, Titus Alexius?" the king candidate got closer and grabbed his face, roughly lifting it. "Poor, poor Titus, without that staff you are practically nothing" the magi was going to show him how wrong he was when he noticed the red stoned on his skin. His eyes widened. "Oh, that is for safety measures. Doron here was a dear and put them in your arm to restrain you."

"What do you want, Nerva?" he continued, eyeing the sixth kodon´s teacher´s little brother. He couldn´t believe that someone that hated the gois so much was turned into that fail of a king vessel´s dog.

"I want to recover the power that my family lost when the Reim Empire turned into a Republic, when the Alexius took the power in their sly way" Titus rolled his eyes. Of course, with that spoiled brat everything was about power. "And for that I need power… the power to turn Shax into the most powerful djinn equipment!"

"Has you seen how many times you said the word power in just a few phrases? Idiot" the blond looked at him, sighing. He couldn´t believed he was forced to deal with someone who only have a single functioning neurone. "Besides, you can´t even use your djinn equipment, there is no…"

"Silence! I will be able to use it once I get the power of creation! And that´s the part where you come, little magi" he smiled wickedly. "There is a legend that says that, with the right ritual, when a magi and a king vessel get married this king can use the power of creation himself" Titus stared at him, not liking where he was going. "So, I´m marrying you to gain this power!"

"IUUUUUU! NO WAY!" the blond was sincerely horrified. The perspective of marrying someone that was no Sphintus already was bad, but Nerva? No way in fucking hell, better dead than that.

"Yes! So you better prepare, the ceremony will be at dawn!" the cackling idiot left, already savouring his victory.

"And you?" the prisoner said to Doron. "Are you really letting him, a goi, force a magician to marry him."

"No, because the only one that is going yo marry you is me, Titus Alexius" the blond nearly vomited. Okay, this has gone from creepy to totally repulsive in one second. "So you better prepare to give me all your power."

"I seriously need to get out of this" talked to himself the Alexius. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately for his captors, a meeting was being held in the surface, in Matal Mogameth´s former office. The current principal of the school, Yamuraiha, was with her fellow former generals of Sindria, talking about a serious matter.

"I know, Spartos, we haven´t heard from him in a lot of time, I´m not hopping for the best and if he is dead, I can handle it, but at least we have to try" Drakkon was saying. The dragon general, now king of Sindria… or Lord protector, because no one in the country really thought of him as king, they were all waiting for Sinbad´s return… talked about the disappearance of their old friend. "We can´t… we can´t simply leave it like that"

"I know" Jafar, who was now kind of ghostly, answered. He was acting as president of the company in Sinbad´s absence, but since the other man´s disappearance he almost seems lifeless. "We… we are truly bad friends, aren´t we? We could have saved him, pull him out of depravity like he did with me… but we did nothing… specially me…"

"Stop hitting yourself over it, Jafar, it was not your fault. Any of us could have helped him, but only fled when he started turning dark" Hinahoho patted him in the back, trying to comfort him. "We should all be ashamed of that."

"But at least we are trying to make up our mistakes" Yamuraiha closed her book. "The problem is that the spell we are searching for probably has never been created, let alone used. And if it has, I doubt any normal madoushi can do it" she put her arms on the table. "It should take at least a magi level magician to do it."

"Judal…"

"Judal is a magi, Jafar, that's why he could" she stared out of the window. "Maybe if Yunan or the magi of Reim or Aladdin help us…"

"Reim is not going to lend us their magi"

"And Yunan is not going to bring back someone as dangerous as Sin, specially since he abandoned him the first."

"And Aladdin… forget it, he is not going to do it"

"Damn, if only there was another choice…" Yamuraiha was about to say something else when someone shut her up. "What…?"

"Shhhhhhh" Pisti did it again, getting closer to one of the old magical stuff that was in the room, a creation of Matal Mogameth. The blond girl put a hand on her ear. "Don´t you hear something?"

"Hear…" Yamuraiha got closer and used her magic on the thing.

"He… Help… help… me…"

"Someone is using sound magic, but it´s very weak" the blue haired female got up, tracing with her magic the person that was emitting those help signals. The others followed her, Pisti in the rear. The mage opened the door to the former goi underground district, which has been closed since Mogameth died. Yamuraiha divided the generals in team and started the search around the desolated district. Almost an hour later, Spartos was ready to ditch whoever was there, when he and the Artemyran queen found someone.

"This is for you" Titus Alexius was there, bounded and well away from his staff, with Nerva and a hooded moron in front, the first holding a white dress. "You should be honoured, this wedding dress has been in the Emperor of Reim´s family for…"

"I´m not wearing an antique dress! I´m a male!" the restrained magi yelled, offended. This was worse than when Aladdin tried to grope him back in their school days. Ever since then he had a complex about being confused with a female. "And I´m not marrying you, any of you! You are insane!"

"Insane? More like… ambitious" the former empire heir walked up to him with the dress in his hands, without noticing the two generals behind him, arms in hands. Their household vessels stopped working some time ago, when Sin´s magoi disappeared from this world, so they were out of question. Even like that… "Wear it"

"No" the blond Alexius looked up at the ceiling of a house, where his two saviours were. "And you are idiotic, not ambitious. Magnostadt of all places to hide me"

"Stop mocking…" a spear crossed the air, nearly taking Nerva´s head apart. The idiot screamed like a little girl. Not being able to use his djinn equipment, he was at disadvantage. Doron was going to use his wand, when a spell hit him from behind. Yamuraiha and Sharrkan appeared, both of them looking menacing. "do something, idiot!"

"Yes, do something" the female mage dared him, her wand glowing blue. "I will show you why Mogameth-sama said that I was his little genius."

"Genius? More like his spoiled brat" he laughed. "I will show you!"

-Ten minutes later-

"You can leave us like this!" Nerva screamed when he was left tied up along with Doron in the underground.

"We are not leaving you, you just have to wait until Myers come, then you can leave" Yamuraiha happily said to the doomed morons. She turned to the magi. "I´m sorry for ignoring you, Lord Magi. If you want we will call senator Mu right away to come and pick you up."

"Yes, that would be fine… have you seen my staff?" Jafar, that found it on his way there, passed it to him. The magi moved it to point at his captors. "Thank you. I would like a cup of tea too, if you were so kind."

"Yes… come to Yamuraiha´s office" the former assassin said, making gestures to their companions. Then they finally understood, they have a magi right there and he owed them… more than his live. It was a golden opportunity. They brought Titus back to the principal´s chambers and serve him some warm tea.

"Thank you" he zipped the drink.

"Ehhhhh… lord magi… Titus-sama?" Hinahoho started talking, not knowing what to say. "We… have a problem and… well… we need the help of a magi. Can you help us?"

"Yes, of course" the blond smiled at them. "I´m surprised that you didn´t come to Aladdin first, since he was your friend and everything."

"Well… it´s a little bit… he wouldn´t help us in this" the Immuchakk warrior scratched his head. Jafar rolled his eyes and pushed him aside, getting to the front before explaining everything to Titus. The Reim high priest listened carefully to their petition. At first, he thought they were insane, who in their right mind would like to bring back a magi and king candidate as powerful and depraved as those two? But somehow… he fought alongside Judal once and was concerned about him… somehow.

"Then… can you help us?" the blond think about his answers a little bit longer. What would Lady Sheherazade do in this situation? He owed the generals and he was worried about the dark magi. What should he do?

"Hum… alright" he nodded. "I will help you, but I don´t know the incantation to travel between dimensions, let alone one that has to be so far away. Not even Lady Sheherazade tried something like that" he sighed, looking at his cup. "But I know who could have it" he lifted his chin. "The wandering magi, Yunan"

"And… would he give you that book willingly?"

"Nope… but I know how to blackmail him and Aladdin to give it to me" he lifted himself from his seat. This was not going to be easy, but he was willing to do so. "I will call you when I´m ready, until then… try to keep a low profile."

"Of course" Yamuraiha went to the crystal ball and used clairvoyance magic to speak with Mu. The half-blooded fanalis thanked them profusely for their help in recovering their magi and told them that he will send a party to retrieve Titus and the traitor Nerva. When the morning hit, Myron, Toto and the rest of the Fanalis corps, sans Masrur, arrived at their doors to return Titus to Reim.

"Wait for my call" the magi told them, giving them a special crystal ball. "Thank you!"

"Magi-sama" he climbed on the carriage that was sent and sat down there, along with the noble blooded redheaded girl. "By the way, Sphintus-san returned. He is waiting for you back at Reim."

"Damn"

Here, new chapther! Hope you are enjoying this fic! Send me a review if you are


	9. Chapter 9

"Sphintus, you don´t have to follow me all the damn day, so knock it off!" Titus told his boyfriend, that was right behind him. Since he was kidnapped by Nerva the dark skinned magician has turned into a guardian dog, not wanting to leave his side at any moment. "Listen, I love you, but you are making me crazy with your overprotective attitude."

"I just want to make sure you are okay. Last time I went away you ended up being kidnapped by a couple of fools" the blond rolled his eyes, but he couldn´t retort. "I will not leave your side even for…"

"Lord Magi" one of the fanalis entered to his room, bowing before him. "Milord, the wandering magi is here, apparently with something for you. Will you receive him?"

"Yes, of course" the high priest conceded, grabbing his formal cape. He was about to put it on, but Sphintus got in the middle. He helped the embarrassed blond in dressing himself until he was presentable enough to see his guest. "Sphintus, please leave me alone a bit, okay? I need to talk to him in private."

"Why?" the other magician raised an eyebrow. "Titus, I want to protect you and keep you safe. Both you and Magra. Can´t you talk with me in the room?"

"Sphintus, please…" the blond glared at him with a very strange expression, one that was completely unknown to him. And that only meant… "Listen, there are some things that could only be talked between magi and should stay between them. I don´t want to exclude you, but… I need to talk to Yunan in privacy."

"O… okay. I will… will go to see if Magra is doing okay in her lesson" the dark skinned healer accompanied him to the room where the wandering magi was waiting for him. He kissed him on the lips one more time and walked away, leaving him alone to enter. The blond sighed to himself before opening the door, entering to see the traveller. Yunan was just how he remembered, surrounded by the same energy and rukh that him.

"I couldn´t believe it when I was told that you announced himself. One would thought that you would just appear from thin air in front of me."

"I was planning to do so, but that trick won´t work well with another magi" the light blond softly answered, giving Titus a sweet smile. "I came to talk about something important, but first… I think you received unwanted visits with a former acquaintance from us lately."

"Yes, Nerva" both took seats. The high priest served both of them some tea. "The idiot thought he could kidnap me and force me to marry him… in fact there were two idiots that thought that working as a team, but the household of your former king candidate saved me. I think you they were all reunited there."

"The former generals of Sindria?" Yunan frowned for a short time, but then smiled. Despite what happened to their king, they were good people. "Were they reunited? All of them? How are they?"

"How? Fine, I guess… we didn´t talk to much" he shook his shoulders, trying not to let anything pass. The other blond didn´t need to know that he was trying to bring Sinbad back. "Yunan, why are you here? This surely isn´t a courtesy visit."

"Sharp as ever"

"More likely you never appeared without a reason anywhere."

"What can I say? I´m a free soul" the older magi took another sip of the tea. "But you are right, my dear Titus, I am not here because of sheer courtesy" he made a book appear in his hands. "Aladdin visited me a few days ago, before your kidnap. He said that he went to the Sacred Palace lately."

"The Sacred… is there something wrong? Did Elder David, the dark magi, escaped his confinement in the other dimension? Is Il Ilah coming again?"

"No, it´s nothing that bad" assured him the light blond. "The young dear talked to Ugo-sama. Apparently the old professor has never lost sight of Judal and our little singularity" this surprised Titus. He didn´t think that another one had the same ideas as him. "That´s why he hand him this book and Aladdin gave it to me."

"Why not use it himself?"

"I don´t know, maybe he needed a more experienced magi to cast the spell in it" the wandering magi shook his head. "Anyway, I couldn´t understand the spell that is in here. I don´t know…" he looked defeated. "Maybe you can help me"

"How could I? I´m literally the youngest of all magis, I doubt there is much I can do if Aladdin and you couldn´t."

"In fact, Aladdin said that you were a good choice to help us resolve it. He said that you were very intuitive and smart. Smart enough to solve the books Sheherazade left behind in a few days when no madoushi could" he smiled at him. "Help me."

"I will do what I can" Titus extended a hand to grab the book Yunan was holding. This was a golden opportunity, if he could memorise the spell… well, maybe the interdimensional travel along with the generals was closer than they thought. Or that´s what he thought until he read the first few lines. "It´s a complex spell… what was Ugo-sama thinking?"

"I think it was not his intention, he was already a complicated man when he was human, now that he is a djinn… well, he´s got a lot of free time."

"Maybe he should spend it chatting with Solomon-sama" he passed the page, continuing with his reading. "I think I have seen some similar formulas in Sheherezade-sama´s book about aberrant magic… I will go for it."

"I will wait for you" Titus got up and started walking towards his study. He picked one of the books from his stands, reading the cover carefully. It was written by his creator… his mother. Despite everything she did to him, he missed her. He shook his head and grabbed the crystal ball. "Yamuraiha-san, are you here?"

"Yes, my lord magi" the principal of Magnostadt´s school answered the call. "Is there some development in our deal?"

"Yes, Yunan arrived here today, I´m helping him with exactly the same spell we need" this surprised the blue haired female. Yunan… offering someone that kind of magic willingly? That didn´t sound like himself. "Apparently he had the same idea as you"

"He is worried about Sin?"

"Or what he might do in the other world if there are not people powerful enough to stop him" he sighed. "Anyway, when I finish with the spell I will contact you and we will set everything for the trip" they said goodbyes and he returned to the room, where Yunan was reading the book again. "Is there something new?"

"Ehhhh? Oh, you brought it" the light blond smiled at him. "Good, now show me those formulas you were talking about" Titus walked to the table and put the book between them in the page where the formula was. "I see, it´s much like aberrant magic, two things that should never coexist, two different dimensions."

"It´s a very delicate spell too" he signalled a part of the formula. "You see this? We are going to need to pass through that strange inter dimensional place Judal and Alibaba told us about. That should not be easy, probably even our staffs will… broke."

"Out staffs… Judal… he only had a wand"

"Judal should be okay, he is tricky as hell, no?" he smiled, but inwardly he was worried. "Here, this is about the places where we should do the spell. Apparently choosing the place is as important as the spell itself. If we do it in the wrong spot, then we will end up in a completely different place as them."

"Yes… how do we find the spot?" both of them sighed, sitting down. "Okay, this is going to take more than I first thought."

"Yeah"

-In another dimension-

"Tatch, you shouldn´t keep it…" the cook looked up at Judal, who was standing there in the front of the stove. Normally the raven avoided that place, so his visit caused a little bit of confusion to the kitchen staff, but soon they were back to work. "The fruit, I mean. There is something about it that…"

"It´s mine"

"Please, listen to me" he signalled the thing that rested in a table, near where the commander was chipping off vegetables. "It´s horrible. Dark rukh… energy is oozing out of it, like some disgusting substance… I fear what it might do to you."

"Woow, for you to fear something, that thing must be truly evil" the man stopped, placing his knife on the counter. "I can say, you didn´t even flinch when Akainu attacked our ship, despite he was oozing that substance too…"

"No, Akainu reminded me of how I… forget it, he was dark, but not as much as that fruit" he stretched his hand. "Maybe you should just dump it into the ocean in a metal container. That way no one could lay his or her hands on it."

"It would be a shame… but if you are afraid of what it might do to me, I should get rid of it the first chance I have" Tatch looked at the magi which he considered a brother. "Don´t worry, I won´t eat it. After dinner, I will go to Oyayi´s room and ask him to keep it into the vault until we arrive to the next island. There I will sell it."

"Don´t sell it, just dump it into the ocean…"

"Come on! I can get a good sum out of it!" Judal tried to convince him, but the commander didn´t change his mind. The raven sat down besides Sinbad in the table, keeping an eye at Teach, thinking about what he might do.

"Are you sure you don´t want your djinns back?" he finally asked his king candidate. Who looked at him in disbelieve. "With Zepar you could just…"

"Zepar is too much temptation, I don´t know if he should… be in anyone´s hands"

"But he could… save us…" he saw the fourth commander exiting the kitchen and, out of the corner of his eye, Teach following him. "Hey, idiot king, do you trust me?" the other nodded. In the past he wouldn´t trust him never, but now… now he was the person he trusted most in the world. "Follow me"

"Are you planning to go star gazing with me?"

"Don´t push your luck" they exited the place. They followed the commander in the dark, trying to catch a sign of the D lurking in the darkness. Unfortunately, they couldn´t avoid the attack. After the first stab in the commander´s back, Sinbad reacted and attacked, using his armoured hakki. Judal got out too, muttering a healing spell. Water started circling the pirate, closing the injuries and causing more cracks in his wand. Damn, it was no good, his spells were practically useless now. "Sinbad!"

"You treacherous rat!" the purple haired man spat at him. "Bastard! After living so much time under his father´s protection… do you dare to betray him?! To kill one of the men you called brother for so long?!" his expression was fearsome. "You have no honour, you vile rat! Surrender!"

"And you, Sinbad? You don´t have the right to tell me those things. Do you think no one has noticed the way you keep secrets? Who says that you are not putting us in danger with them?" the horrible man, grabbed the fruit, taking a bite out of it. "Well, if you must know, I only was here until I find this, now I don´t have a reason to stay with the fool of Shirohige"

"Bastard… so you were only using your father?!"

"Zehahahahahaha! Yes! My only purpose was to use him to protect myself until found this power!" he laughed again. "I has been expecting this for too long to let two misfits ruin it!" Judal snarled at him, trying to focus on the healing spell. The amount of damage was terrible, but he was sure the commander will live if he can maintain the spell. "At first I thought only your little friend there was a danger, but you… you who always are with him…" his body started to change. "Now I will have to end you both"

"End us both? Try it"

"Try it" darkness started oozing from his body. Dammit, it was a logia. Apparently a logia for the black rukh. He considered asking for Baal or Valefor, all of them except Zepar, but… "I surely will try it!"

"Sinbad…"

"Just ask for help, quickly… Tatch needs it with your wand in that state" Judal nodded and started screaming. the dinning hall was noisy, but the screams were so loud that some of the pirates came running. Teach sensed the danger and ran for the boats, escaping before the commanders could act.

"What the hell was… Tatch!" Ace ran to his side, trying to touch the unconscious body of his friend. "What are you doing?!"

"Healing him… or at least trying" the spell was getting harder and harder to maintain. Maybe they should ship him to the healing area before the healing spell broke. "Help me, the bleeding will start again if…"

"We need to get Teach, that rat couldn´t…"

"Ace! Tatch needs help right now! We have to worry for him now yoi!" Marco restrained him, nodding to Jozu, who managed to lift the unconscious form of his nakama from the ground. The commanders followed him along with Judal, maintaining the spell with all his force. Sooner than later, the doors of the infirmary closed behind Tatch and the doctors, who started to work. "Thank you, Judal yoi"

"It… was nothing…" the magi was sweating, a proof that it wasn´t exactly a piece of cake to maintain such a spell for so long, specially with a broken wand.

"Anyway, thank you yoi. You too, Sin. Tatch might have a chance thanks to what you two did" the first commander gave him a worried look. "Maybe you should take a rest" the magi was already nodding off. "Go to your room, we will wake up when it´s morning."

"I…" Sinbad took him in his arms, taking him to the barracks. Laying him in his bed, the purple haired man sat down too, putting a few strands of hair aside to see his sleeping face better. He was really beautiful when he was so peaceful.

"So, this was the darkness you felt the first time we put a foot in here, eh?" the former king shook his head. "Judal, you might deny it, but you changed a lot, like me. I think the title of Black Sun doesn´t fit you anymore. I would call you only Sun" he caressed his cheek. "A sun that will light this whole world."

"Ummmm…"

"Rest for now, I can tell tomorrow is going to be even worse than today" he smiled and laid down next to him, hugging the former Oracle of Kou. "Goodnight"

"Hummmmmm" Judal opened his eyes, still drained. He felt something warm near him and turned a bit… only to find his king candidate holding him. The scream and curse that followed it surprised the rest of the crew, that was nearly asleep in the infirmary´s door. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?!"

"Why are you screaming at me? I wasn´t doing anything! I only felt asleep besides you!" excused himself the older one, earning an incredulous look. "Come on, Judal, do you think I would disrespect you in that way?"

"You are capable of anything when it´s about pretty things… apparently myself included" the raven covered his body. "Besides, you have more hands than an octopus gyojin… Mr. Ladykiller of the Seven Seas."

"That´s an old name"

"Judal? Sin?" the magi was about to retort when another person entered the place. It was Izo, who brought some breakfast. "Am I interrupting something? If I am then…"

"Don´t worry, the pervert was just leaving" the raven sat down in the bed, signalling the commander to enter. The crossdresser did, putting the tray on his knees. "How is Tatch, by the way? I hope that better."

"Yes, he just woke up. The idiot complained that his body is one throbbing ache, but after what Teach did I think it´s obvious" he rolled his eyes, sitting down by the magi. "by the way, we all are very thankful for what you did. Whatever it was, it saved Tatch´s life. The doctors said that without your aid, he probably would have died."

"It´s nothing, really" he took a bite out of the bread, eating in a way that would have made Kouen lecture him without mercy. "Just a bit of water… manipulation. It´s used to heal injuries where we come from."

"Woow, useful technique… maybe I should learn that too… or perhaps no, devil fruit users would be affected in a bad way by it" the commander, looked up in a worried way. "Since the doctors said that Tatch is out of danger, Ace has been throwing a tantrum" he sighed. "Apparently he thinks that we should go after Teach"

"And you won´t?" it wasn´t like the Shirohige to let someone that hurt a member of the family escape unpunished. "What´s happening?"

"Oyayi declared that, because Tatch is going to make a full recovery, there is no need to go after Teach" he sighed. "Ace is not of the same opinion, but…" there was suddenly a strange sound on the deck, making them look at the roof. "what was that?"

"I don´t know" they ran to the deck, arriving just in time to see Ace´s back disappearing away from the Moby Dick into the traitorous waters of the New World. Sinbad was tempted to follow him, but was a stopped by a command from the captain. They all looked at the old man, whose face was concerned but resigned.

"Let him go… let him go…"

-In the other dimension-

"Yamuraiha?" the young magi spoke to the crystal ball. He was exhausted after staying all the night up trying to crack the spell with Yunan, but he finally has it. "I got it, but I´m going to need a few things" he listed the ingredients and preparations. "Besides, I will show you a spell. You have to cast it. It will show you a specific place where we have to do the bigger spell"

"We need a special location?" she said surprised.

"Yes" the magi nodded. "And… we need to find it fast."

Hello! A new chapter is on. Hope you liked it. Please send your reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

"And for that reason the treaty is the best for the Empire, my Empress" Alibaba finished his argument. From her throne, Kougyoku was looking slightly bored, but awake. Kouen was right by her side and if he got a tuft that she was not paying attention… well, that wouldn´t end well. He was strict.

"It´s a great proposition, prime minister" she answered. "I will take it into account" he bowed. "But now I want to talk about other important matters… like your wedding, Alibaba" she smiled at him. "We are all very happy that you are marrying into our family and for your faithful services to our Empire…"

"Thank you, my Empress"

"What my sister is truly saying is that, despite being happy for your engagement with one of our family" Kouen started, making the young former prince want to take a step back. "We think that perhaps it would be better if you receive some territories to reign too" the former first prince, now advisor of the Empress, advanced. "How about Balbadd? It was your birth right to be king of those lands after all."

"My lord, I was only the third prince, not the heir" the blond picked his words carefully. While loving his fiancé with all his hearth, he had some love for the country his father took such a special loving care of. He wouldn´t hand it to the Empire. "Besides I renounced my birth right when it turned into a Republic."

"Well, the people are not exactly happy with the Republic there, they are saying that perhaps the old system was better" the redhead continued. "Besides, it has reached our ears that your father, King Rashid, named you heir instead of your older brothers before his death."

"What are you implying, your highness?"

"We could reinstall you as King of Balbadd once you married" the suspicions were confirmed in his mind. Kouen still wanted new territories to add to the Empire, despite what the council of the Seven Seas Alliance said.

"Excuse me, my lord, but I don´t have the intensions of resigning my post as prime minister and leave the Empress without my aid" he answered.

"I see" the prince said, but a look from his sister forced him to refrain his tongue. Alibaba bowed to them and left the room, probably to go see the peace treaty again. "I think we should press more, Balbadd is…"

"En-nii, there is no need to cause an international uproar just for ambition" the female redhead talked, surprising her brother. She definitely matured a lot over this few years. "Besides, that was not the issue I brought you all here in the first place" the Empress opened the door to an interior garden, where the Ren family, or at least the closest members to her, waited. "Good, we are all here."

"My Empress"

"There is no need to bow" she moved her hands a little nervous. A lot changed since the fight in the Sacred Palace. In the first place, Kougyoku decided that it has been enough keeping grudges between family members and reunited all the princes and princesses. After a lot of verbal fight, she has been able to get them to get on better. Now they were more united than ever before.

"But you are the Empress" said Hakuei, a Great General like ever. She has gotten over the possession of her body by Arba, but still wanted to punch the bitch in the face for all she has done to her family and to her brother while she occupied her body.

"We should show some respect" Hakuryuu, the former Fourth Emperor, talked. He got over the hate for the rest of his family and now was more level headed. He could even have a civil conversation with the other princes without old hates resurfacing. Besides… he was going to get married soon. "Even me"

"Yes… well…"

"But you didn´t reunited us here to talk about formalities, no?" Koumei said, covering his face with his metal container. He became a representative of the Kou Empire in the Seven Seas Alliance council, always using his diplomatic strategies and great cunning mind to their advantage. "You want to talk about something."

"Yes, about what?" Kouha reclined over his sword. He became a great general again, always leading his troupe of misfits, which were more loyal assets to the empire than many other regiments. "I have been waiting all morning for…"

"Kouha, manners… we talked about this, remember?"

"But En-nii!"

"Manners"

"Okay, okay" the prince rolled his eyes. "Does this have something to do with Hakuryuu´s wedding? Because I´m not helping him open his gifts."

"Great to know, but no" the youngest Ren shot him a glare, then looked at the others. "We are all here… but the family is not complete. All of us are not here" Hakuei opened her mouth to talk. "I know, I know, our family is never going to be complete again, not without Hakuyuu and Hakuren and…" she stopped. "But you know what I´m talking about"

"Judal" the former Emperor said, lowering his head. He still felt guilty over it. "Do you think he still lives, my Empress?"

"I never lost hope for him. Besides, he is a magi, there is nothing he isn´t able to do" Kougyoku put her hands together. "We need to find him"

"Yes, I know, but that´s not going to be easy" Kouen, who was worried for his surrogate younger brother too, crossed his arms. "We don´t know the kind of world he ended up in, it could be anywhere. He could even…"

"Don´t say it"

"Hummm"

"You are all missing the point here" Koumei rubbed his temples. "We can´t just follow him, we don´t have the power. Hakuryuu saw it himself, the power of a magi barely was enough to allow them to travel between dimensions, we don´t have a mean to follow him and that bastard Sinbad"

"But we have to try" they started to move, discussing. In their haste, they ended up in the part of the palace where the barrels were being kept.

"You are all missing the point!" the freckled male threw his hands in the air. "We don´t have a magi! And we are not going to find one anywhere near us!"

"How are you so sure?"

"As if finding a magi could be as easy as opening this barrel" he took the top off. His family stared at him in shock for some seconds, and then the top was taken from his hands. Some muffled cries came from the inside. "what the…"

"Out" Kouen pushed him aside, putting his hand inside the barrel to take out whatever that was inside. Once he found it, he pulled it as if he was pulling a bunny from a hat. It was Yunan, the wandering magi. "Here is one"

"Ye… yes…" Koumei couldn´t believe it, as he saw his brother exit the storage room with the magi. The eldest walked through the palace with a Yunan plushy in his hands, much like when he exited the battlefield with Aladdin. They arrived to the internal garden, where he unceremoniously dropped the blond.

"Why are you doing this?! You are mean!" the madoushi started crying like a baby, making the Rens roll their eyes. After a short explanation, the incredulous magi looked at him in disbelieve. He was only searching for Aladdin, not troubles… and he runs into the most insane Imperial Family? This was definitely not his day. "You want to use me to recover Judal? Knowing that he is probably with Sinbad? Are you insane?! I´m not going to help you."

"He is not going to help us" the freckled prince crossed his arms.

"Leave it out to me" said the Empress, smiling in a bright way. she made the magi follow her into a private room, only for him to run out in a couple of seconds, scared out of his mind. "Ready"

"I will help you! I will help you!" the crying man hugged Koumei, who didn´t look amused. "For the love of Solomon, your sister swears like a drunken sailor!"

"What?"

"I knew that someday the secret words Ka Koubun taught me and Judal were going to be of use" in another part of the palace, a chill ran down the former prime minister´s back. For some reason he thought that avoiding prince Kouen for a good amount of time was going to be a great idea.

-In another part-

"We are almost there" the blond magi opened the door of the ancient castle that almost was failing apart. The generals entered besides him, tired from climbing the mountain. "Okay, I will tell you something first…" he turned to them. "This is a complex and very dangerous spell. We… don´t know what will happen on the other side."

"What do you mean by…"

"Jafar, we are not going to know anything. It is going to be exactly as if we are entering a dungeon… or perhaps different. Do you really want to do it?"

"We failed to Sin once, we are not going to do it twice" the albino said and the others nodded. Titus smiled and started with the spell, opening some kind of portal. He then took out his wand, crossing with it ready. "What…"

"Come with me" he crossed. Immediately they appeared in a wasteland. "Be careful, according to Judal there are some feral creatures around here and I would be very disappointed of you if you were to let me die before I can finish the spell."

"Feral…" worms started getting from the floor. Sharrkan cursed his mouth and took out his sword. "Dammit"

"Yes, dammit" Yamuraiha put a borg between them and the creatures. The generals fought while the blond grabbed his old wand, reciting the spell. The reality started to blend. "How much more?!"

"I don´t know! I need to pick a trail of Judal´s magic to follow him!" he continued… There! "I got it!" the portal opened. "Come here before you are eaten!"

"Thank you!" they ran through the portal. It was normally followed by the… space! They screamed, the same feeling that came to them when they entered a dungeon hit and then… something else… forces pulling from them. "Take each other´s hands! It´s trying to separate us! We have to stay together!"

"I can´t…" Sharrkan managed to grab the principal, but when he tried to reach Pisti, who was by her other side, he found himself unable to. The Queen stretched her hand to reach her companion, all the while keeping a strong hold on Spartos´ spear. Hinahoho and Drakkon attempted to grab the magi, while Masrur and Jafar took a hold of each other, with the assassin throwing his weapons towards the others…

"Oh, no" Titus cursed when suddenly they were dragged down into… into…

-A few hours later-

"Someone was here a little bit ago" said Kouen, kneeling on the grass, touching the floor where a fire was lighted not too long ago. "This is still warm."

"Warm?" Kougyoku marched towards him. "It has to be the only thing warm in this damn place" she crossed her arms, letting Yunan pass. The magi moved his staff, searching for something. "And? Do your magic or I will start telling you some…"

"NO!" the blond was tempted to start crying again like a baby. "It´s just that… someone was here first. A magician" they all look at him as if he was saying the obvious. "I´m saying that a powerful madoushi was here first and that he or she opened a portal exactly in the same place that we need to use."

"Wait, you are saying that someone… used the spell to travel between worlds before us?"

"Exactly" the magi started moving his staff, making the reality blend. "But, apparently, this makes things easier for us" he bit his lips. "Okay, let´s prepare. It´s about to open in the other side and I´m going to need you to protect me."

"Protect…" suddenly they were on the other side, in a dark dimension. Worms with pointy teeth started springing from the floor. The king candidates reacted quickly, using their metal containers, even if they didn´t have much magoi. Finally, the magi reopened the door, following the trail of Judal.

"Yunan!"

"Through here!" they all crossed. Unfortunately, they were caught in the middle of the dungeon like void that followed, without time to reach each other… except Kouha, that managed to catch Yunan with his big sword. The fall to the ground was horrible, especially the part where Kouen and Hakuei were trying to reach for their siblings and failing to do so. The oldest redhead barely managed to brush Koumei´s hands before failing.

"KOUMEI!"

"EN-NII!"

"KOUHA!" the pinkette tried to reach his brother one more time, hearing his scream, before he disappeared and he painfully landed on a sandy beach, along with a crying magi. He groaned before managing to get up, rubbing the back of his head. Humm, at least the sand cushioned his landing. "En-nii? Mei-nii? Hakuei-nee? Hakuryuu? Old hag? Where are you, guys?"

"I think they landed in another place… just like in a dungeon" Yunan got to his feet too, searching around. "We are not going to…"

"RUN!"

"Ehh?" Kouha and Yunan turned and saw a petite blond running towards them, with a totally scared face. It was the magi of Reim. They were about to ask him what was he doing when they saw a troupe of horrible creatures with… frilly dresses? Yes, very frilly dresses.

"Hey, there are some cuties in there too!" one of the monster said, signalling to their side. The two of them looked at each other before starting running towards Titus, who was practically in tears. He wasn´t a woman, god dammit! And he definitely wasn´t going to use frilly clothes like one! One with a very bad taste, that´s it!

"Titus!" Yunan caught up to the culprit of doing the spell before him in the exact same point. "Why did you use that spell we worked on?! There was no need…"

"I know! But the Generals…"

"The Generals?! They are here?!" both magis stopped on their tracks, making the king candidate think they were crazy. "Really? You brought the Generals of Sindria to the same place their king is? Are you insane?"

"They wanted to help Sinbad"

"Yes? Help him to what?"

"Oh, come on, Yunan" the Alexius stood his ground. "Have you seen this place? Do you think that if Sinbad has taken over the world… which he can… it would have looked like this?" he signalled to the utterly pink nightmare they were in. "This is the last thing a place taken over by Sinbad would look like is this!"

"Point taken" Kouha interrupted them, grabbing their arms. "But now we should just run away, don´t you think?"

"Come on, cuties! I have some amazing dresses I would like you to wear when you meet the substitute queen! Consider it a gift for your arrival to New Kamma Land!"

"We are in hell" the three effeminate men were horrified. "Run!"

-In another place-

"Hummmmm, Hakuryuu?" Hakuei tried to lift herself from the ground, feeling her whole body aching. The princess looked around herself, trying to find someone of her family. Apparently she landed in some sort of wooden construction, because she recognized the texture of said material. "Hakuryuu, where are you?"

"Hey! Do… don´t move!" the raven looked at whoever was talking to her. Some people surrounded her, some strange weapons in their hands. "What are you doing here in Cocoyashi village? You have to be part of those pirates that are tormenting us!"

"What pirates?" Hakuei grabbed her fan, covering her face. She was ready to activate it the moment they attacked, but she wasn´t about taking innocent lives. "I haven´t met any pirates, I only…"

"Don´t lie! You have to be with Arlong and his men!"

"Arlong?" she was confused. Suddenly the people started running to their homes, terrified of something. The men lost hold of their weapons and let them into the ground. She waited, holding her metal container. Then some people appeared… or were they fish? Something between the two of them.

"What´s happening here?" the apparent leader walked towards the destroyed house. "Are you puny humans destroying MY village?"

"NNNNNNNOOO!" the men got to their knees. So those were the pirates, guessed the princess. "That girl is the one causing them, Arlong-sama! Punish her for destroying everything!"

"Heh, that would be so easy… but I just noticed that she is new and didn´t pay me the life insurance" the shark man walked towards her, smiling wickedly. "You, the girl over there. Hand me the money if you want to live. If you don´t… then they" he signalled to the villagers "will tell you how I deal with those who didn´t pay."

"Sir, that is no way to talk to a Princess" she said, standing up and dusting her clothes.

"Ho… if you are a princess then you will be able to pay more, plus whatever the World Government will give for you" he signalled. "Bound her"

"Stay away from me, I warn you" Hakuei raised her fan. When the pirates showed no signs of obeying her, she chanted. "The Spirit of Maniacal Love and Chaos, I order thine ancestors, To use my Magoi to give me power, Come Out, Paimon!" her djinn equipment appeared, making the pirates back up. "Let´s see how you fare against me."

Hello! How are you doing? I was wondering where in the story should I send the others. What do you think? Where would they land now? Review!


	11. Chapter 11

"We are falling!" Pisti rolled her eyes before closing them. They were free falling from that world, just like in a dungeon. Spartos, by her side, was screaming bloody murder, so unlike him in battle. Or at least he was until she knocked him out with her fist just before falling unconscious. They landed sometime after in… "Hummmm"

"Auch… somehow… auch… we landed on something hard" the Artemyrian queen got up, followed by the Sasan knight. They were in some sort of ship, a big ship, that now had a very big hole in the deck. It was anchored in a port, a port that belonged to a great white island. "Woow, this is so weird."

"Yeah…"

"Intruders!" someone yelled and suddenly they were surrounded by warriors, some of them with strange wooden things, others with swords. They got into battle stance, cursing not for the first time that their household vessels were not working. A girl was in the front, her big blue eyes. "Catch them!"

"Who are they?" the woman asked, peering at Spartos and Pisti. To her, something was off. "They don´t look like the spies from the government."

"Koala…"

"Koala? Isn´t that the name of a bear?" the redhead felt like punching the blond in the face… if she was not a girl. Well, in Artemyra that would have been not so strange, but… that was not the problem now. "I like the…"

"Pisti!"

"I´m going to…" the other girl was about to tackle the idiotic Artemyran queen when a large man… fish… someone grabbed her from the shoulder. "Hack!"

"Koala, calm down" the fishman held her still until the fuming revolutionary calmed down a bit. He sensed the same as her, that those two were not like the usual marines that tried to find the revolutionary base. In fact, they didn´t look like marines at all. "What are you doing here? This island is impossible to find with the usual methods."

"Would you believe me if I tell you that we felt from sky?" Spartos answered. They all stared at him dumbfounded. "Because we did, there is no other way we can form this crater on your ship."

"Hummmm? Do you fell from sky?" Koala looked up. "Were you two in a sky island or something like that?"

"Sky island?"

"Yes…" the two of them followed their eyes, half expecting to see a great chunk of earth flying. It wouldn´t be too weird, considering what they saw in the dungeons… okay, this was not a dungeon, but who knows what can happen? This was not their world and they better remember that.

"I don´t see any sky island" said another person, a blond male in blue clothes. He then examined the two of them with his eyes, before smiling. "I can tell that you are not bad people, so… what brings you here?"

"We are searching for… hey, what exactly is here?"

"Well… you happen to land on an island that couldn´t be found unless you know it exists because it has no magnetic properties" he tapped the ground. "Lady, gentleman, welcome to Baltigo, the revolutionary army´s headquarter."

"Revo…"

"Sabo!" Koala hit him in the head. "You don´t have to say that! And to two complete strangers! Who knows what they could do or say in front of the world government! Or any of their intelligence agents! They could work…"

"We didn´t know who the hell the world government is" they all looked at the Sasan king, who suddenly sweat dropped. "What?"

"Dude, where have you been?" the blue guy, who obviously was the superior here, as everyone looked at him in respect. "Not to know the most corrupted organization in the whole world… you have to live in a cave not to be a victim of their cruelty" he rolled his eyes. "They specialise in slave trading, weapons selling, organized crime… and many more. We have only scratched the surface."

"I can´t believe that there is an organization so bad" Pisti said, thinking of back home. The only thing that can be compared to the world government back home was the Seven Seas Alliance and they eradicated slavery and arms traffic. And she trusted councillor Myra, her mother. "They should receive a lesson."

"Pisti…"

"What? It´s true" Spartos was not so trusty, especially in strangers. Given how he was raised, it was a miracle he was lowering his weapon turned household vessel… turned useless because Sinbad was absent so much time, dammit! "Take it easy, you overly religious fool. Let´s hear what they have to say."

"Sabo…" the second in command of the Revolutionary army stared at them for a second, then smiled and signalled for them to go to somewhere. "What are you doing?!"

"Taking them to Dragon-san" the young man answered, matter of factly. "He will know if they are our allies or our enemies" Spartos and Pisti looked at each other, wondering who was this Dragon. They only hoped it wasn´t a real dragon, that would be terrifying. "Worried about having to meet the named number one criminal in the world?" he tried to reassure them. "Don´t worry, he is not as bad as the world government paints him."

"I… don´t know why he is the number one criminal in the world" Spartos admitted, looking down in shame. It was like being in the isolated Sasan again, not knowing anything about the world. Pisti, for her part, was looking forward to know a dangerous criminal, as if it was a fun game.

"Dude, really, where have you been?" they entered the castle and in an instant, the two of them were completely surrounded by weird people with capes. Some of them were running with documentation, others stopped to take a good peak. Finally, they stood in front of a man with a large green coat, whose face was marred by a tribal tattoo in red. "Dragon-san, this are the people that landed earlier on our ship."

"Landed?" the revolutionary leader raised an eyebrow. It was a strange declaration… well, not something unusual for someone raised by his father, but Sabo... that was weird for someone normal.

"Yes, they literally landed in our ship" the blond twitched nervously, as if not believing that his boss was going to bite that. "You should see the crater they made, it´s so enormous… it nearly splits the ship in two!"

"Great" the Monkey D. believed his words. After so much time on the run, directing an organization that antagonises openly with the government, he learned to detect even the littlest lie. It was the only way to survive the intelligence operatives that the Gorosei liked to send to track him down. "You two" he glared at them. Messing with his things was messing with him and he was not going to let them out of the hook. "Why did you land here?"

"Why?! We were falling, we had no control over what we do!" Spartos talked back, losing his cool demeanour. "We were searching for a friend who was lost, so we made a deal with that Reim magi to take us to him. He said yes and made the spell, and suddenly we found ourselves free falling towards your ship! And we lost our friends!"

"There is no need for… wait, Reim? What or where the hell is a Reim?"

"It´s a country, one that is famous for it´s Coliseum and it´s army" he rolled his eyes. "Their magi is…"

"Spartos! There is no Reim here, so stop talking!" the girl talked. Dragon looked at her, she was obviously telling the truth. And he had seen the map of the world, as incomplete as it was, enough times know that the name of Reim was not there. "Sorry for my friend, he is a little bit… strange after the fall."

"And you are a strong spirited woman" the leader talked back. She obviously was in charge, as the other was no nervous that he nearly cried. "What´s your name?"

"Pisti Athenea Artemyra" she answered. "That guy is Spartos Leoxes. Don´t worry about him, he was raised as a hermit in the middle of the mountains and he is a little bit awkward in front of other people."

"Glad to meet you too" everyone around him relaxed a bit when he relaxed. The revolutionaries returned to work immediately, as they knew there was no risk. Their leader believed the newcomers were not spies for the world government and they trusted his judgement. "So… you fell from sky? Exactly from where?"

"I would say another world, but you wouldn´t believe me"

"And your friend? Do you know where he is?" Pisti and Spartos looked at each other. Oh, God, they forgot. Where the hell could they find Sinbad now? "Yes, it´s not easy to find someone in this world, there are many places to hide if you want to disappear… and many dangers" he took out the wanted posters. "Does he had a bounty?"

"Bounty?" Spartos looked scandalized. "Sin would never do something to get himself a bounty. He is a nice man and liked to help and…"

"Spartos, it´s Sin. There had been many times he had a bounty on his head, starting with Parthevia" she accepted the posters the Revolutionary gave her. She passed some of them and… "No, he is not here"

"Then he doesn´t have a…"

"It doesn´t mean that, those are just the new ones" Dragon explained. "I keep them around for some time, until another fresh batch arrives"

"Oh… great" the Sasan knight was not wondering if his and his late brother´s friend had gotten himself into trouble again. That would be just what they…

"Hey, don´t let this crush your spirits" Sabo smiled at them. "Your friend is going to be alright and you are going to find him, just don´t lose hope" the two generals haven´t lost hope. They knew Sin was powerful enough to fight anyone… but it was reassuring anyway. "Hey, how about a mission to lift your spirits?"

"A mission?" the king stared at him as if he turned crazy. "We just arrived here, remember? We are not even part of your army. Besides, your boss might be against it."

"Nah, he will be okay with that. No, Dragon-san?" Sabo looked at him. The most wanted criminal in the world sighed. If he is this bad with his second in command, how could he even raise his son? Better than his father… perhaps not. Or yes? No one could know.

"No problem, take them" he signalled, returning to his paperwork. They seemed trustworthy and strong, they surely made nice additions to his second in command´s squad. "Welcome to the revolutionary army"

-In another part-

"Auch!" Koumei stood from the ground, rubbing the back of his head, thanking that he decided to let his hair grow again, it probably cushioned his fall somehow. "For the love of Solomon, where the hell am I?" the prince took his fan, which landed right next to him. "Where the hell are…"

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing there?!" someone screamed. He raised an eyebrow and looked in that direction. The man was utterly hearth broken, something that he couldn´t understand. "What have you done to Saily?!"

"Saily… did I kill someone when I felt?" the redhead didn´t even want to think about it. He hid his face in the fan, thinking about using Dandalion for escaping. "I don´t know how I ended up here, but it wasn´t my intention to…"

"No! You completely destroyed the Brilliant Sailor!" this confused the second prince even more. What was the Brilliant Sailor? Then he noticed that he stood over the remaining of a caravel class ship, crushed by the force of the impact. And he was happy. Happy that the fall didn´t kill him.

"It´s a big ship and… I didn´t know where I was failing to. Sorry for the…"

"Sorry?! Sorry?! You are going to be sorry!" he started running and screaming, catching the attention of the rest of the people around him. "Iceburg-san! Lucy-san! Come here! Quickly! A man just destroyed one of our precious ships!" the space suddenly was filled with other strange men that were tearing up at the sight of the destroyed ship. "Iceburg-san! The Saily is destroyed!"

"Hey, stop there" a man with bird on his shoulder appeared to appease the situation. Koumei landed his eyes on the pet and started to salivate. Pidgeon meat, yum…

"Yes, stop this" another strange person with a smoking appeared, along with a very pretty woman with glasses. He glared at the stranger. "YOU" he signalled "are going to pay for the ship that you just wrecked"

"The ship… of course" the prince raised his fan and grabbed the package he already had, opening his purse, full of golden coins. "How much does it cost?"

"Wait, you can actually pay that?" Paulie´s eyes widened when he saw the coins. Rob Lucci and Kalifa immediately suspected. Since when a strange man appeared out of nowhere, wrecks a ship and had the money to paid said ship? Something was off right now and they were going to find out. By their side, Kaku had the same idea.

"No way, that was Adam´s wood. Not even the Tenryuubito are rich enough to pay for that" commented Kalifa, approaching him with her leg already twitching. "You!" she kicked him, getting surprised when the man dodged. Luci and Kaku kept their cold façade, but inside they were completely shocked. Even in her secretary cover personality, Kalifa had a very powerful kick and assassin reflexes. There was no way he could have dodged. "Hey! Don´t dodge! I need to kick the hell out of you for breaking Iceburg-sama´s creation!"

"That´s not happening, lady" the freckled emo kept moving, covering his face with his fan when she finally got tired. "Look, I have enough money to pay for the little ship, so let me pass or I will…"

"Little ship?! Little ship?!"

"Hey, Kalifa, calm down" Iceburg approached and put a hand on her shoulder, effectively calming the female down. She looked at him with bright eyes, something that almost made Koumei want to puke. Then he looked at the redhead, who still hid part of his fan. "What´s your name? And why did you destroyed several months of work? In Adam´s Wood, the most expensive wood in the world."

"I didn´t knew it was so expensive, I only felt on top of it" the freckled man sighed. "Can you please accept this and let me go? I have to…"

"There is a problem, even with the gold in there, you wouldn´t be able to pay for the ship you destroyed" he crossed his arms. "What else do you have to pay? Just that strange thing and the package on your back?"

"Those are not for selling" the prince glared at him, then reassumed his bored attitude. "Guess I will have to work until I have paid you" he handed them the gold. "Just make that quick, I have to look for someone else. No, more than one person. I separated from the others when I arrived and have to…" he stopped himself. "Will you take me?"

"If it´s the only way, I will hire you" Koumei stared at his new boss. What kind of thing will he make him do? "Tell me, you have some sort of work experience in shipwright?" it was obvious that no, he wasn´t built the way a shipwright would. Iceburg sighed. "Look, Galley-La is a company that specialise in making the best ships in the Four Blues, so unless you can do administrative work…"

"I can work as your accountant" he quickly said. It was the easiest job he could think of which requires no physical work and enough payment to be out of here soon, fins his siblings (all of them, step siblings and Judal included) and return to his comfy princely bed in Kou. "Yes, I will do your numbers"

"Hummmm, as if you can do something like that" Kalifa said, being the one who usually do the numbers of Galley-La Company and the Major´s office. A few minutes later, Koumei surprised them all with his quick and overly efficient work at handing their expenses and taxes. "Ehhhhh, boss… I think we might have done the best deal in our lives"

"Yes…" the major himself was impressed. This boy was pure gold. "What´s your name, young one?"

"Ren Koumei" he conveniently forgot to tell them he was a prince, but what they didn´t know wouldn´t hurt them, right? "I used to do this kind of things for my family, so it´s not so unfamiliar for me."

"Yes, I noticed the experience" Iceburg extended his hand towards him. "Well, Ren Koumei, welcome to Galley-La company" the redhead accepted the gesture and shook hands. "And now, to celebrate and forget about the ship. Who wants to go to the bar?"

"ME!" the entire company went to Blueno´s bar, where they started to party as if their ship wasn´t destroyed. In the middle of the event, Lucy went to the barman and handed him an empty glass.

"Another one, please" the man complied, pulling another bottle. Then Luci whispered without moving his lips. "A new one on Galley-La, name is Ren Koumei. He appeared out of nowhere, check his background" he received his liquor. "Thanks man"

"You are welcome"

-Later, in Ennies Lobby-

"You better have a good explanation for calling us here in this circumstances, Spandam" Luci said, uncovering his face. He and his friends were urgently called to Ennies Lobby by their chief in the middle of the night, something that was unusual during missions. And dangerous. They could be discovered for this.

"I have one, Luci" the maked man guided them to the dungeons and showed them a now occupied cell, where a redhead prisoner was sitting. Said prisoner glared at them. "He felt from the sky this morning, right in the Tower of Justice. Created a great crater" he pointed. "While he was unconscious, we took this" he showed them some weapons, like a sword, and clothing (of course the gold was for him) "When I received the message from Blueno I thought you might be interested"

"For once you are right" the leopard man walked to the front of the cage, coldly staring at him. Sitting in the far edge of the cage, Kouen glared at him. If only he could reach his metal vessels, then he could get rid of this pests and their annoying leader once and for all. "You are telling me everything you know about a man called Ren Koumei and your relation to him"

Hello! And they landed in... Baltigo, Ennies Lobby and Water Seven! Where do you want the next ones to fall into! Review!


	12. Chapter 12

"Ahhh, where the hell did we land in?" asked Sharrkan to the magician, who was shaking the splinters from her hat. They arrived to a big town, one with a big chopping block in the centre. The two of them got up, the swordsman looking curiously around. The crater he and Yamuraiha landed in made a few houses collapse, bringing the attention of some authorities towards them.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO MAKE THIS KIND OF DISASTER IN MY TOWN!" a white haired man suddenly appeared in front of them, with two big smokes on his mouth. The Heliohapt king scrunched his nose, the smell was not pleasurable like the on of herbs used to smoke from his country. "ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"

"It´s of bad education to ask a person´s name without offering yours first" Magnostadt´s director grabbed her staff, looking for possible sources of water. The man continued looking at them in a menacing way, something that smell like a challenge to the dark skinned general. The swordsman smiled a bit, getting to his feet. If this punk thinks that he could beat them, then he was up to a surprise. "Perhaps you should tell us first who you are."

"Who I am? WHO I AM?!" he growled. "I´M CAPTAIN SMOKER! THE HEAD OF THE MARINES IN LOUGE TOWN, THIS PLACE! I PROTECT THIS ISLAND FROM LOW LIVES LIKE YOURSELVES AND PIRATE SCUM THAT TRY TO ENTER THE GRAND LINE! THANKS TO ME THE CRIMES IN THIS TOWN ARE MINIMAL! NOW SAY YOUR NAMES!"

"Woow, you surely take your job seriously… not like this one" the blue haired woman signalled her companion, who pouted. "Look, we haven´t done anything wrong…"

"Anything wrong? ANYTHING WRONG?! YOU DEMOLISHED HALF THE CENTER OF THE TOWN, YOU LOW LIFES! YOU SHOULD BE GLAD THAT THE PRINCIPAL MONUMENT IS STILL INTACT OR YOU WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW!"

"What, the big chopping block in the centre?" Sharrkan raised an eyebrow. "Really, who in their right mind makes a chopping block the principal monument of a town? People die in there, it doesn´t exactly bring good memories" the madoushi wanted to make him shut up, but for the moment she was occupied trembling in rage. "And the souvenirs! Imagine the souvenirs! What are they, little bloody heads or something like that?"

"You damn…"

"Idiot… can you shut the hell up?!" the woman said, hitting her companion on the head. The male rubbed his injury, ready to counter her, but he didn´t have the chance. She started talking to the authority first. "Ummmm… captain, sir. We didn´t mean to cause the destruction we did, we only… landed in here without knowing" the mage explained. "Please, don´t mind us, we are just searching for a friend."

"Oh, and who might this friend be?" asked Smoker, not convinced. With all the idiots who came here searching to cross to the Grand Line, he was not going to believe two freaks who said they had different intentions.

"Should we tell him?" asked the Heliohapt king, whispering to her ear. She was reluctant too, as in their world you didn´t mention their king like that either. It was bound to cause a huge uproar whenever his name was mentioned.

"I… I don´t think it will make a difference if we do" she turned again. "His name is Sinbad"

"Sin… bad…" White Chase was without words now. Sinbad… of course he knew that name, from the wanted posters all the marines received on the most powerful pirates. He was a dangerous member of the Whitebeard crew and that made this two misfits allies of them. But, what were some Whitebeard goons doing so away from their territory, in the weakest of all Blues? Does that mean Sinbad was here too, waiting for them?

"Yes, that´s his name" answered Sharrkan without understanding. He knew that in his world the name of his king was feared and known world wide, the reaction was expected… but in this one? Apparently his friend had a knack for making people know his name. "Do you know him?"

"Sir!" a woman with short hair appeared, running. She was carrying a big sword, looking nowhere like a soldier. Hell, she was even trying to find a way to her commanding officer on the ground. Which was impossible since the man was on the top of a building. "What´s happening?!"

"Tashigi… put on your damn glasses, dammit!" he screamed, shaking the ground. She did and looked at them. "Those two are dangerous criminals, arrest them."

"Arrest us? Why?" Yamuraiha asked, ready to give him fight if that was what he was asking for. By his side, the dark skinned man took out his sword.

"For starters, because you made a damn hole in the middle of my fucking city" started Smoker. "Then for your connections to a very dangerous and wanted pirate crew of the New World" this surprised the female officer, who immediately bared her blade. Let´s see how this stranger fared in a sword´s fight. "And of that´s not enough… BECAUSE YOU ALMOST DETROYED THE CITY´S MONUMENT!"

"Prepare to run" the mage signalled and did something to turn the water into vapour. They ran, disappearing in the mist. The captain grunted and used his powers to dissipate the fog. Damn, now he was going to have to search for him.

-In another part-

"Au…" Hakuryuu opened his eyes only to find… darkness. He was in a dark place full of strange trees, phantasmagorical ones, and tombs everywhere. He grabbed Zagan again, looking around for his sister and… other siblings. Yes, siblings. Because after settling their differences aside, he had to accept that Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, Kougyoku and Judal were as much his siblings as Hakuei. They all looked for each other as much as they can.

"Uuuuu…" he turned around when he heard that voice. No one was there, he was all alone… or that he thought until something grabbed his wooden ankle, yanking it, making him turn around. He slashed… a hand.

"What…" other hands emerged from the ground, followed by bodies. The former emperor went white, he somehow ended up in a place full of zombies. And finally he recognized the place he was in… a graveyard. A graveyard full of undead that now were trying to catch him, circling him. he did the only thing reasonable in that moment. He fled.

"Follow… follow…"

"NO! No follow!" he screamed to the zombies, trying to reach a populated area. There was a castle in the distance, which appeared to be the only rest of civilization in that desolated place. It was his best chance. "Someone help!"

"Follow…"

"Damn it, not follow! Leave me alone!" the Ren boy was running with all his might to the trees, the apparently shortest way to the castle. While he was doing so, more strange creatures appeared from there, rotten flesh and threats keeping them together. "Hakuei! Kouen! Koumei! Help me! Hakuei! Hakuei! HAKUEI!"

"Hey, little boy, don´t scream like that" someone suddenly grabbed him, forcing the former emperor to follow them. He looked up and saw a very ugly pink haired woman smiling at him. "You better run, you don´t want them to catch you… or something more."

"Who are you?" he asked, obeying her. He didn´t want to know anything else that could scare some people that were surely used to having zombies knocking on their doors. The woman laughed, blushing a bit. He shuddered, she was so strange. The men with her were the ones to answer.

"Boy, this lovely lady is the fabulous Lola, the president of the association of victims of Thriller Bark"

"Thriller Bark?" Hakuryuu asked in disbelieve. What kind of place was known with such a name? And the association of victims… the hell is happening here?

"Yes, Thriller Bark" Lola continued. "You are in the famous Shichibukai Gekko Moria´s ship, the only one that sails in the Florian Triangle" they stopped in a cliff, where the raven could see the sea. And the endless darkness around them. "Yes, it´s difficult to believe, no? But at least you have your shadow still with you, which means you have a possibility."

"Sha… shadow?"

"Yes, the Shichibukai is a shadow- thief, how else do you think that he created those zombies? By the way" she snuggled close to him. "Do you want to marry me, cutie?"

"Gluck" he swallowed down, thinking in the day he was having. He first felt into a crater, then was attacked by zombies, rescued by weirdoes, ended into an island-ship… and now he had to escape from a shadow-stealing zombie maker? And, on top of that, a fat woman twice his age hit on him? Judal better made it worth the pain. "I… I´m engaged already"

"Ohhh, what a shame, you could have made a good husband" she laughed, continuing happy despite being just rejected. "Okay, let´s find a way to get you out of here. With your shadow, you still have a chance."

-Another island-

"Hummmmm" Kougyoku touched her head with a hand, feeling a little bit dizzy. He looked around, not finding any of her brothers or sister. This was common in a dungeon, so she wasn´t surprised. But… the place was strange. "Are those bubbles, Ka Koubun?" she asked, still not fully back to herself. Then she remembered that her servant was not with her this time. "Where the hell am I? And why are there bubbles coming from the ground?"

"Really, miss? That´s all you are going to ask?" the empress got to her feet and glared at whoever talked at her. She grasped her weapon, holding Vinea in her arms. "You are on Sabaody Shateau, the only group of islands entirely composed by trees. The bubbles are made of resins that got out of the roots."

"How interesting" she muttered, knowing just by their looks that they don´t have good intentions. And she neither. The redhead was all alone, separated from her dear siblings. She wanted to hurt someone. "And I guess that you are not the welcoming committee, no?"

"You are right, little miss" the leader licked his lips, being seconded by his men, who chuckled in an evil way. "What do you think, guys? Isn´t she pretty" Kougyoku took a step back, ready to call in her djinn any moment. "A slave as beautiful as this one… isn´t she going to charm the money out of those rich bastards? And made us rich enough to…"

"Oh… so you want to sell me as a slave, eh?" she laughed. "That´s funny… because I bet you can´t do any harm to me at all."

"Come on, come on, little girl. Try not to be like that" another one of the man approached her, barring a sword to intimidate her. "Be good and we won´t harm you. The Human Auctioning House prefers when the merchandise is not marked before selling it."

"Merchandise?"

"Yes, now come with us" he threatened her with the sword, but she called to Vinea in that moment, materializing her own weapon. The big blade surrounded by water made the slave sellers yell in surprise, only to attack all at the same time to subdue what they thought was a Devil Fruit User. However, the woman kicked their asses in no time. "What are you?!"

"A dungeon capturer" she said with a bloodthirsty smile. She let the djinn go back to sleep and put her metal container on her hair. She started walking through the streets… woow, those thugs were right, this entire place was the roots of some gigantic trees. She then frowned, as she felt someone following her. She purposely walked into an alley, turning around, pointing her hair ornament towards her stalker and shooting some water. "What the…"

"Awesome!" a boy in front of her shouted. The empress frowned, still holding her container. "Sorry, I… look, I´m not a slave trafficker or some kind of delinquent… that sounds bad… I… I will not… not harm you in any…"

"State your purpose" she stated with the tone of authority the court taught her in her years as an Empress. The boy raised his hands in surrender.

"I´m… I´m Chad and… please join our group! The Future Revolutionary heroes!" she gave him a confused look. "We are a… a group of young people that wanted to join the Revolutionary Army in the future… but we are tired… of the injustice here and… try to do something… to ease it…"

"And?"

"I saw you… with those thugs down there… I was going to help you, really! But I found out you are very capable of kicking their asses, so I wanted to recruit you" she glared at him. just who did that peasant boy thought he was? She was an empress! Empress Kougyoku of Kou! "So… do you want to join us?"

"No" the redhead turned around to leave. Unfortunately for her, the boy doesn´t seem to get the message, because he continued following her. "I already said no, could you please leave me alone?"

"Look, I know that maybe our goals aren´t the same, but… watch out!" he pulled her to the ground, getting to his knees at the same time.

"What the…" Kougyoku tried to get up, ready to kill him, but then she noticed that all the people around her was on their knees too, trying to keep their eyes on the ground. She turned to her companion, that was clenching her fist between his. "What is happening here?"

"Shhh, don´t look up and don´t get up" a man with a huge bubble over the head was walking in the middle of the street, being carried by a man… by a slave. She noticed because of the familiar marks on his back. This… this was the kind of thing that Sinbad would hate. Her dear Sinbad-sama… the man finally passed and they got to their feet again. "Ahhh, they finally get to…."

"Who do you think you are…" she started trembling, looking menacing to him. "to force me to the ground?!" her sword was now pointed at his neck. "I should cut your damn throat and pull your trachea out of…"

"Will… will you enter the FR if I let you do that?"

"What?! Out of all things… you ask that?" she retreated Vinea. "Look, I don´t plan to stay for long. I have to search for my siblings, who I got separated from" she finished her hair again. "If this world is like I just saw, then I don´t even want to think about what could have happened where they are…"

"Well… you have a reason to be anxious… your siblings could be just being sold right now…"

"I´m talking about what they might do to the idiots who engage them"

"Ehhh… that too" Chad winced a bit. "Look, getting out of here is not so easy, and you might find information in an easier way here… and you need money for that, no?" he smiled when he saw her face. "Don´t worry, we are experts getting money and information. How about you being a temporary member until you get what you want?" the empress nodded, it was a good idea. "Awesome! What´s your name?"

"Ren Kougyoku"

"Well, Kougyoku-chan, welcome to the Future Revolutionaries!"

-Another place-

"Ouch… did I have to land in YOU?!" Jafar groaned as he got off Masrur, who put himself between him and the hard ground beneath them. "Where the hell are we?" his hands touched said ground and felt "Sand?" were they in some kind of desert? Suddenly he heard voices around them. His hand touched something else. "Water?"

"Water!" someone in the crowd that was beginning to form. The villagers started going down the well like hungry… thirsty animals, throwing each other out of the way to get to the water. The albino got out of that mess as soon as he could, dragging the silent redhead.

"What in the world is happening here?"

"Well…" an old man got closer to them holding a bucket on his hands. "This land has gone so much time without water, since the last rain occurred, that the people here are desperate. And now suddenly you appeared and dig a well… you can say you saved us! Thank you, thank you!" he hugged the former assassin, who froze. "Thank you!"

"You… you are welcome" muttered the advisor.

"Thank you!" Masrur finally moved to get the man away from his companion, but he released the albino and started running towards the new well. "Hey, wait! Don´t take all the water before I get some!"

"This was weird" Jafar commented, before realising that he didn´t know where the hell they were… with the last former general of Sindria he wanted to be! "Wait! Where the hell are we?!"

"In Erumalu, formerly called the Green City" answered the old man. "In the Kingdom of Alabasta."

"Alabasta?" asked the albino without recognizing the name. He looked at the Fanalis, but he didn´t find any indication that he did either. Great, they really arrived to a new world and landed in a desert known as Alabasta. Just great. "I just hope Sin is here"

"Humm" the redhead answered, looking around. What were they going to do? And he looked at Jafar again, who was throwing a little tantrum. What was he going to do about him too? They had a problem since he left for Reim, something he want to fix, but…

"Are you going to come?" called the albino. His answer was to follow him. he would always follow him… and he will not fail again. Not to Jafar or to Sin. Specially not to Jafar.

-In another place-

"Auch" Drakon rubbed his head, wishing that his household vessel had not lost it´s hardening ability, that way his head would have been protected. He checked that everything was on it´s place, from the bones inside his body to the cape and reliquary he brought with him, complete with a lock of Saher´s hair. "Ohhhhhh, what…?"

"Who moved the floor to there?" asked a dizzy Hinahoho, whose answer was a kick from his dear friend. "Auch! You are overstepping it, Drakkon!" both enormous men got up. "Where the hell are we?" he looked at something in the wall. Something that was seeing them very carefully. "A snail?"

"Snail? With eyes?" the dragon looking alike looked at said mollusc just before an alarm starts sounding, alerting everyone in the place. "What the hell?!"

"INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS!"

"What´s happening?" the Generals froze to the place for a second before starting running away, leaving a big crater and a hole in the ceiling. "Drakkon! Where the hell we landed in?! Where are we?!"

"How the hell am I suppose to know?!" suddenly they entered to a hall where a lot of people were hold behind bars, with uniforms of black and white stripped. And then some other people with caqui uniforms appeared, pointing at them with guns. "A jail" realised the former Parthevia officer. "We landed in a jail"

Hello! I hope you are enjoying this fic. Sorry for taking too long, I didn´t have the inspiration to continue. What should I do next? Hakuryuu should be caught by Moria? Kougyoku should be caught by a Tenryuubito? Or Drakkon and Hinahoho vs Magellan? Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, in the East Blue a young boy barely seventeen was beginning his journey. He quickly got a green haired second in command, a liar, a cook and a navigator… well, the navigator has just fled to who knows where, but he didn´t think she wanted to leave them by will. She was his nakama after all. Meanwhile, Namie was back in Cocoyashi. She went straight to her sister´s house after a talk with Arlong, where the blue haired woman should be tending to her tangerines. She was a bit disturbed when she found the villagers a little bit happier than before.

"What happened here?" asked the orange haired girl, trying to decipher their thoughts. Besides, the fishman tyrant was a bit upset. He even tried to raise the price she should pay for her village, something she was only able to talk him out of via a new map.

"Someone arrived a few months ago, Genzo said she defeated a few of the Arlong pirates" Nojiko put some dinner in front of her sister´s face. "I have only seen her once. She always carries a white fan and controls the air. They called her the princess of the winds. For all I saw, she could be one."

"A princess? No way in hell" Nami got up, ready to find whoever it was that think that she could make such a riot in her island and kick her ass back to whatever place she got out from. She nearly lost her chance to buy the island, for God´s sake! Walking towards the place she was surely staying in. when the orange haired girl arrived, she found a raven woman she has never seen before with the children of the village. "You have no right…"

"Excuse me?" the princess looked at her, her fan still in her hand. The women faced each other with different emotions in their faces, desperation and sadness.

"You have no right!" the navigator finally screamed. "You have no right to arrive here and starting act like a heroine! You are just putting them in danger, can´t you see?!" the younger walked towards her. "You have no business here, you are not form here like I am. Leave this place, leave the people alone, let them… let them live" tears felt down her face. "If you continue… if you continue, Arlong is going to kill everyone. Is that what you want?"

"No, I want to make the right thing for this country, to help this good people against those pirates that enslaved them. They gave me shelter, it´s only right to give them something in return" the raven lowered her head a bit. "I had all the intensions to leave this place…"

"Then leave! Leave and let my people live!"

"I can´t, not without assuring that those foul people are not going to return to make their lives misery" explained the general with all the poise of someone raised in a royal court. Nami took a step back, this stranger surely knew how to talk with authority.

"Hakuei-sama…" a little girl approached her and hugged her. The princess answered with a smile, gently carrying the girl. The navigator felt uneasy, no one in the island had that kind of attention with her. Even the children stayed away from her. She clenched her fists, this was no time to doubt. She had to buy her island to save everybody.

"Hakuei" the orange haired girl started talking, using her name. She pulled out a wood stack to use as a rod, her weapon of choice, and advanced towards her. "Leave this island right this instant or I will make you" she smiled cruelly. "Believe me, I have much experience with this kind of baby and I´m not afraid of using it on someone."

"Lower that weapon"

"You will have to force me!" Nami advanced. She didn´t want to do that, she didn´t want to hurt someone that wanted to help her people, that apparently was so nice… but she didn´t have another choice! She had to protect her village! Suddenly, the raven moved her fan and a sudden wind cut her rod in many pieces. So she could indeed control the wind. "What are you? A devil Fruit user?"

"I do not know what a Devil Fruit user is, but I can assure you that Paimon is not one of those. She is different" the navigator glared at her. What kind of person gives it´s weapon a name? Not even Luffy… well, Luffy doesn´t exactly have a weapon, just attacks. And he named them. Well, at least the name was not Paimon.

"Your fan is called Paimon?"

"The one that lives inside of it has that name" Hakuei turned. "I won´t do anything against your people, be assured of that. I only want to put an end to the reign of terror of that man, not to harm them. I will finish this mission, then I leave."

"Why?" she asked, getting to her knees. "Why are you fighting for them if you are going to leave it soon?"

"Because I´m acting the way I was taught… the way I would act for my own country" Nojiko came to interrupt them on that moment, alerting both girls about the intruders on the island. Nami, knowing exactly who they were, ran to stop her friends from getting caught the fishman madness just for her. The princess just stayed there, recognizing the look on her eyes. "You should be relieved for her… to have friends like that…"

"They made her worried" the blue haired woman lowered her head. "But surely, I´m relieved. She is the most important person in my world. Up until now, I was upset that she never seems to have friends… she should… she should have…."

"I know" the raven walked to her, a calming smile on her face. She was reminded of Hakuryuu for a moment, the way he was before being emperor and then exiled. When he was full of revenge for their mother. Without friends, without companions… until he met Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana he wasn´t even capable of opening his hearth to anyone except her. "Be relieved, she is in good hands"

"I hope so" Nojiko returned to her house a little bit more calm. Hakuei continued with her things until she heard a scream coming form said woman´s tangerine house. She ran, thinking that the fishmen attacked her, but she found a rat like man with some men in white and blue uniforms tearing the place apart.

"What are you doing?!" screamed her in outrage. This was not the work of some pirates, she was sure, as these people acted as if they had some right to do this.

"Don´t get into this, woman!" the leader of the thieves got in front of her, his disgusting breath hitting her. "Anyone who dare to stand up to Captain Nezumi from the Marines will face the fury of the central!"

"Marines? Central?" she asked, then it finally felt on it´s place. They were officers from the Government, corrupted officers who instead protecting the people they should, were stealing from them out of greed. "Can´t you see that pirates have taken this city? You should be fighting them, not pursuing Nojiko!"

"Silence! We do as we pleased! We have the authority to do it!" he glared at her. "And just for saying those words, I´m going to take your fan and your jewels, woman. Give them to me."

"You want my metal container?" she raised said fan to the high of his face. Then moved it with a fluid movement, sending him flying towards his men. "The power of Paimon should not be underestimated, fool."

"Restrain her! She is a Devil Fruit user!" he ordered, signalling the woman.

"Should have known that corruption existed here too" she moved her fan again, with more determination than before. And the people in this land expected the marines with such an illusion, as if they were some kind of heroes that will take care of Arlong. "Waiting time is over by much" she said, signalling the retiring marines. "If this is what the marines are going to do… then there is no case in waiting for them. They are not going to save us"

"Hakuei-sama is right!"

"Time to take the weapons!"

"Time to fight!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Genzo-san" she muttered to the police officer, that was among the people that wanted to fight for their rights. "I know what I said, but… starting a revolution is not easy, specially against someone in power for so long. And their species" she sighed, realising just how difficult this was going to be. "We need more than weapons"

"We have you, Hakuei-sama"

"There is only little I can do, I have been bested in combat before" she looked at Paimon with a frown, remembering when she was ambushed in the Kouga territory. "We need some important allies…"

"Are you telling us to ask for help from the Marines after what they just did to us?" Genzo was without speech. The doctor was just fixing the injuries his surrogate daughter had, there was no way he could ask those bastards for help. He will first make them swallow his fists, something Bellemere would surely have enjoyed to see.

"No, I´m telling you I´m not invulnerable as you might think" the princess walked to a cliff, breathing in deeply. She then released a scream that shook them. "KOUEN! KOUMEI! KOUHA! HAKURYUU! KOUGYOKU! JUDAL! COME TO ME!" there was no answer, no one appearing. "They can´t listen…"

"Who were you calling, Hakuei-sama?"

"My family" she answered, trying to keep a neutral voice, despite being worried sick, and not only for her brother. "My dear family whom I was separated from" she sighed. "What would I give to have them with me again…"

"Hakuei-sama…"

"Don´t mind me" she turned, the look of determination again in her face. "Time to bring this era of suffering to an end. Let´s bring Arlong down!"

-Later-

"What happened here?" asked Hakuei when she found the reminders of a fight on the floor. Apparently she has gotten there late, someone was already making Arlong´s life hard. She guided the people a little bit more towards the Arlong Park and found a blond and a green haired man fighting with the pirate´s right and left hands. "Need any help?"

"Mellorine!" Sanji got distracted for a moment from his fight by the appearance of a beautiful woman. She smiled at him, avoiding a direct hit from his opponent via a gush of wind from her fan. "and strong too!"

"Stop talking to her and fight, Ero-cook!" screamed Zoro, trying to best the octopus swordsman. He was really enjoying the fight, the tako was not bad. And after his fight with Mihawk he was craving some serious training to get stronger. The princess just smiled, liking them already.

"You must be Nami´s friends" she said. Using her wind against some other of the remaining Gyojin. "Her sister mentioned you came to this island for her. Nice to meet you"

"Yeah, give us your thanks when our captain finished with the shark man over there" Hakuei looked to the front, where Nami laid on the ground with a straw hat on her head. Covering part of her face. She was worried sick, she could say. Worried sick for the person that was fighting on her behalf on the tower, to make her dream come true.

"I truly hope your trust isn´t misplaced" the princess continued protecting the people. She was already over when Arlong´s body felt through a window and landed near the people he terrified for so long. They were about to take vengeance, but she stopped them. She wouldn´t let them stood to his level. She was about to…

"All stop!" Hakuei turned with a fearful expression, knowing that voice. The Marines were back. "Everything in Arlong Park and the village belongs to me right now, including the treasure! To captain Nezumi!"

"You…" she wasn´t fast enough. Before she could use Paimon, Luffy punched the corrupted Marine in the face, sending him to the water. He resurfaced to breathe and latch on the border, but Nami was already there, ready to give him punishment. She grabbed his ridiculous moustache and started pulling it. The princess laughed a bit, thinking about how it would be doing something like that to Kouen´s beard.

"First, you are going to give back everything you stole" the navigator started stating her demands before letting Nezumi go in a very rude way. Nojiko thanked her, winking. Then the orange haired girl walked away with the doctor to get the tattoo of Arlong´s crew removed. The rest of the village cheerfully started preparing a party for their saviours. Even the children were helping with the preparations. In the middle of that, Sanji approached the Dungeon capturer with hearths in his eyes.

"We weren´t introduced before" he danced around her, making the princess feel a little bit uncomfortable. "May I have the honour of knowing your name, my sweet wind rose?"

"Hakuei… Ren Hakuei…" she smiled awkwardly.

"Hakuei-chan!" he started to act even creepier, offering her various dishes prepared by himself and calling her mellorine, making her want to escape. In her efforts, she bumped into Nami, who helped her escape.

"I´m sorry, he gets a bit excited when he sees beautiful women" explained the now Strawhat pirate. They looked at each other, the younger a bit ashamed. "Ehhhh… Hakuei-san, I… apologize for being so mean to you before. I know you only wanted to help, but I really thought you were putting my town in danger and…"

"It´s okay" smiled the noblewoman. "I recognized your will to defend your people since the first time you talked to me. You became a thief to save them, if that´s not a proof that their wellbeing was the only thing in your mind, I don´t know what it is" she grabbed her hand. "You are a true heroine, Nami-san."

"I… I think the hero here is Luffy" she sighed, smiling when she remembered the young pirate. "He did most of the work beating up Arlong."

"Luffy-san did all for you" the raven lowered her gaze. "And here I said that I would help the villagers to reclaim their island… it was you and your friends who did all the work bringing down those tyrants"

"Hakuei-san" the navigator felt something strange. That smile…so full of understanding… much like her own mother´s. "I… anyway, thank you for everything you did to protect them while I was away. I hope you find your friends, the ones you are looking for."

"My siblings" corrected the princess. "I have many, but I practically had to raise one, much like Nojiko with you. We… lost our parents early in live" she explained, trying to synthetize everything that happened to her and Hakuryuu since Arba appeared in their lives. "We got separated, but… they are somewhere out there. I have to search them."

"Yes… maybe I can give you a little help" Nami pulled out her nap of the Great Line, showing it to the raven. "Perhaps you should start your searching in the Grand Line, it is where most of the people in search for adventures go" she stated. Hakuei frowned. Looking for adventures… yes, it´s a good place to start searching. And even if the other Rens were not there, they surely were going to the place. It was the obvious place to begin searching for Sinbad. And where Sinbad was, the would be… "Maybe you should come with us."

"Come with…"

"Luffy wants to enter the Grand Line right away and I think, after beating gyojin, that we are ready. I don´t know what kind of think are going to be waiting for us, but…" she signalled the entrance. "We are going to Louge Town first, then we will go through this passage and…"

"Why are you taking the long path?" asked the princess, signalling the open sea between the East Blue and the Grand Line. "You can sail through this waters"

"Hakuei-san, that´s the Calm Belt, there is no way we can get through it in a ship" Nami looked at her as if she were crazy. "The waters in that place doesn´t make currents and are full of Sea Kings that would eat any ship that dares to cross their territory. And, to make things worse, there are no wind currents either."

"I can make wind, it´s not problem for me" she sighed. "But if I pushed the boat, my magoi… I can´t push you through the Calm Belt, but alone I can cross it."

"Don´t do it, it´s too dangerous" the orange haired girl put a hand on her shoulder, trying to convince her. "Come with us, we will help to find your siblings. I´m sure we can do it."

"I…" Hakuei was about to accept when she had a strange feeling in her hearth, something that happened to her before only a couple of times. When her little brother was at live threatening problems. Like the Zagan dungeon. Or the Revolution… "I can´t" she stood up, grabbing her fan with more force. "I have to leave right now and start searching, the fastest, the better"

"But…"

"Nami-san, I appreciate your concern, but I am a warrior. I promise you that I will survive this, no matter what, there is no need to worry" she hugged the other. "and now I must leave" she chanted some words, her clothes and hair colour changing. "Thank you for everything again, I will always remember you."

"I… I will too" Nami said awkwardly. "Goodbye, Hakuei-san. I hope we meet again"

"Me too" she launched herself, using Paimon´s power to propulse herself through the air. True to Nami´s words, the Calm Belt was a dangerous zone without wind, really hard to cross even with the power of a djinn. The princess stubbornly continued to force the air to her bidding, trying to enter the Gran Line in the worst way. "Hakuryuu… I will never let anything wrong happen to you again… so… so… wait for me… wait for me… HAKURYUU!"

-In the Florian Triangle-

"RUN!" Hakuryuu told to his companions, facing the big fat bat of a man that was chasing them, putting Zagan before himself. Gecko Moria didn´t feel intimidated for a second, not even after the prince used his djinn to create monsters from the thin air. In fact, he was curious and exited. He finally found a person with enough power to put his new creation to motion…

"Kishishishi! You are surely a good specimen, boy!" he announced, making the raven got into battle stance again. Unfortunately, he was caught off guard by some other zombies that emerged from the ground. They made him trip and fell to the ground, where the Shichibukai caught him. Moriah grabbed the shadow, stretching it before pulling out his scissors and cutting the prince´s shadow. "Thank you! Now I can have a stronger zombie in my army!"

"Stronger… what?"

"Hakuryuu-san…" Lola came in slashing the arms of the undead still grabbing him, giving the raven a hand to help him up and continue running. They put a big distance between them and the madman before she finally released him.

"I have to leave" he panted. "The sooner the…"

"You can´t leave"

"What?! Are you going to force me to stay?!"

"You don´t understand!" the woman looked at him with stern. "You can´t leave! Without your shadow the sun will kill you! You are one of us victims now!"

"What?" he felt to his knees. What was he going to do now?

Hello! I´m back and now I bring you... Hakuei meeting Luffy! And Hakuryuu caught by Moriah! What should I do for the Lougetown scene? How will they meet Sharrkan and Yamuraiha? Review!


	14. Chapter 14

"So, the next stop is Louge town" finally understand Luffy after his high over his first bounty. Nami was still a little bit angry over her new nakama´s reactions and worried about the destiny of Hakuei, but she managed to explain them why they were stopping in that place, the reason it was famous and the one why they should keep a low profile. Unfortunately, she wasn´t sure if Luffy was able to do that.

"Yes, it´s Louge Town" she answered, hoping that the damn wanted poster hasn´t arrived to that place yet. Unfortunately for her, it did. And the one that received it was captain Smoker, who was taking a rest of his chase of the two unknown fugitives to read the new wanted posters and do some paperwork.

"Where is Tashigi? She should be here" he called for his trusted subordinate, who he hoped was making some intel gathering on the whereabouts of the two strangers that showed up a few months ago, especially since they were related to the Shirohige.

"The Chief Petty Officer is going to pick up her sword" someone answered, making him groan. The woman was as blind as a bat when she wasn´t wearing her glasses… which she used to do.

"Search for her, I need the intel she should be gathering for me to know about those two who recently showed up in the town" he picked up some papers. "Since their arrival they had been unsuccessfully trying to join at least to three pirate crews to get to the Grand Line. It´s obvious that they are trying to return to their crew."

"Right away, sir" some marines went away. Smoker sighed, returning to the paperwork. The woman was hopeless. Suddenly he was alarmed by the sound of explosions. Apparently some worthless pirate thought that his town was an easy point to rob. He dealt with the useless man in a second and returned to work. He was so worried about the crew, that he didn´t noticed the people that was looking at that… or perhaps it had something to do with the invisibility spell the madoushi casted.

"Damn, I was sure this one was going to be the right one" Sharrkan commented, trying to keep quiet. He had a wine bottle in his hands, something he could snatch from a local shop. "I was truly hoping that…"

"Shhh" Yamuraiha looked at the one that attacked them a few months ago. She had been stranded with Sharrkan enough time to only want to go straight to the White Chase man and handed her companion to him. but she would never do that to a companion. "All the pirates that come here ended up being defeated by that captain. At this rate… we are going to have to defeat him ourselves."

"Defeat him ourselves" the swordsman looked at his sword worriedly. Without his household vessel he wasn´t so sure that he would win against an opponent that could turn his body into smoke. "Could you do something? Without…"

"I know, just let me think" she started walking through the streets, feeling her blood boil. At this rate they would never find their king. Sinbad… she would never know what was happening in the head of that man. He could have died for his actions in the Sacred Palace, all in the name of making a perfect world, something she knew could never be. A perfect world was impossible, it was in the hands of humanity to make a BETTER world. He should know that perfectly well... "Watch out!"

"So… you were here"

"Yes, we were" the dark skinned man pulled out his blade, trying not to look threatened. He knew that without the power of Focalor, he was practically useless against what he called his devil fruit, but he had to protect… what was she doing? A borg suddenly was around them, and water columns appear around the generals. The marine was somehow shaken and a little bit fearful. He didn´t know that the woman can control water.

"What kind of devil fruit…." He started saying, but the techniques chased him and his men, giving the two strangers enough time to escape the wrath of Smoker. Soon they found themselves in another port, panting and striving to recover the breath. Then the two heard: "FIND THEM!"

"We have to run" the woman said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the streets. They were running when they bumped into an orange haired woman, who was carrying some bags. She glared at them, trying to gather all the belongings that were spread on the floor. "We are very sorry! Are you alright?" Yamuraiha helped her on her feet. "We are truly sorry, we weren´t seeing where we were going…."

"It´s alright" she answered. "I wasn´t looking either, too worried about the weather and something else to look in front of me" she sighed. "I have a ship to sail and you know how important the weather is on the sea."

"Yes, I sailed once" Sharrkan answered, trying to see Smoker in the crew. "You have a ship? Then… can you accept two more passengers on it?"

"Well, I would have to ask the captain, but I don´t think he is going to make a problem out of this" she continued. "And talking about that, I should go find him now. Knowing him, Luffy has already found his way into trouble… Gosh, sometimes, instead of a pirate, I feel like a nanny for those weirdoes."

"You are a pirate?" the tangerine woman looked scared, but the madoushi calmed her down. "Easy there, we are not in well terms with the law either. In fact, we want to leave the town because of a marine that is always chasing us."

"Tell me about marines" the only marine she ever wrote off as good was her own mother and Bellemere was not even between them anymore. "I´m Nami, by the way, a pleasure to meet you. Now, if you can help me find a fool with a straw hat and the dumbest attitude in the world, we will be ready to go."

"I´m Yamuriaha, this idiot is Sharrkan and sure, why not?" and they found it. They found the fool in the top of a chopping block, with a clown threatening to cut his throat. the mage cursed under her breath. She thought only Sin would get into troubles this big. Unfortunately, this captain apparently was a younger and even more idiotic version of Sinbad, complete with the huge power she could feel inside of him, striving to awake. "What´s he doing there?!"

"I don´t know!" the navigator was trembling in fear. They heard what he was saying and Nami´s hearth almost stopped. "I´m going to find my crew! Please help Luffy!"

"Well, that was great while it lasted, we should go…"

"We are going to help Nami-san, you idiot" Yamuraiha raised her staff and was about to cast a borg when a scream coming from the boy shook even her core. He was so convinced that the people around him could only stare at him in disbelieve.

"I´M GOING TO BE KING OF PIRATES!" this shook her core and Sharrkan´s too. It was… it was almost as if she was hearing Sinbad when he was still a young lad, before depravity started to claim him. So they boy… had the strength of a king, eh? And the will, don´t forget the will. This lad surely had what was needed to become a great king.

"Any magi would die to have a king candidate like him" she whispered and prepared to save him. soon after the crew arrived at their captain´s side and some marines too, even the captain that always chased him. There was a fight and… thunder struck the platform. He then appeared from the ruins of the place, completely unharmed.

"Woow, that was close" and he laughed. Yamuraiha put a hand on her chest, breathing hard. Yes, definitely Sin. And then Nami punched him, grabbing the weirdo and forcefully dragging him towards the port. The other crew members started running too, before their road was cut down by the marines.

"Yamuraiha, can you do something about this?" Sharrkan was prepared to fight. He trained constantly to get better, to get bigger magoi… even if he couldn't use his vessel. "They are getting closer and closer…"

"I think there is no need, they are already dealing with them" she signalled the pirates, that were stronger than they looked like. "Let´s go, I have a feeling that this is the right ship we have to take. Must be destiny guiding us again… towards our king!" the dark skinned man smiled at her, following them. In the middle of the way, that captain got in the middle, like always. He managed to pin Luffy against the ground. Then a mysterious man got in the way.

"There is a huge county on your head wherever you go" the generals were surprised when they heard the captain say that… they snapped out of that the moment the two remembered that they were running away from a war zone. Luffy, miraculously rescued from the smoke man, continued his way with his friends and set sail.

"Hey, Nami, who are this two?" the pirate finally asked the question. "It´s the first time I see them!" everybody around him sweat dropped. Really? They have been with them most of their run away from Louge Town. "Who are you?"

"Luffy, get away from them!" the navigator punched him in the head, earning a growl from him. "Okay, this are Yamuraiha-san and Sharrkan-san" finally, the crew had time to get a good look at the new inhabitants of the ship. In a second, Sanji was dancing around the woman, calling her mellorine and positively scaring her. "Stop that!"

"Cool names!" Luffy suddenly smiled and started to cheerfully jump around them. "Yamu… Yandu… Sharky… Sharrrk… can I call you Yam-chan and Sharr-san?"

"Absolutely"

"Yes, you can" the madoushi stomped on his foot and effectively shut him up before he could offend him… if that boy could be offended. Now that she thought about it, the pirate captain was more like Aladdin than Sinbad. And he already decided he would call them that way and there was no way he would change his mind. "We have no problem"

"Yupi!" they celebrated their escape from the marines. Then they put a barrel in the middle and put a foot on it, telling their dreams. They were indeed huge, just like their own dreams when they barely left their home town.

"To find Sinbad, Sharrkan… and correct our mistake" she whispered, standing away from the barrel and the ceremony of the crew.

"Cheers for that"

-Some time later-

"There is a strange person in the bazar asking for Luffy" Zoro commented and the crew decided to end as soon as they could to leave the town as fast as possible. Yamuraiha and Sharrkan looked at each other. Normally a strange person wouldn´t be so alarming for them, they have met enough in their travels. Hell, Sinbad was a strange person and he was their king.

"Do you think there would be any problems?" the madoushi rolled her eyes, thinking about all the things that had gone wrong since they put a foot in Alabasta. First Luffy went missing, then someone starts looking for him… she just prayed that it wasn´t a bounty hunter, because that would put an end to their travel and she came to cherish the boy as much as Aladdin. "Okay, bad question, we should go find him. Can you track him?"

"With what? I don´t have anything from him, all is back on the ship" she grunted, wishing that she made more eyes of rukh before coming here, for communication purposes. In that same town, a couple was walking down the street. It was a certain strange combination, an albino and a redhead, the both of them being loud.

"I told you I don´t want to talk to you about this" Jafar said for the hundredth time in that same day, but Masrur was insistent. The Fanalis was probably the last person in the whole group of Generals he wanted to be alone with. And maybe you could ask why? Because he was his ex. Yes, he was his EX. And being alone with your ex was a no-no. "Why can´t you just try to activate that thing Yamuraiha gave to us in silence?"

"Because we need to talk about this" answered the former gladiator, not carrying about his opinion. The second hand of Sinbad sighed, he was being more talkative than ever. He wanted to stop him, but was dragged into an alley and slammed into a wall. "You left me, Jafar, even when I loved you. I still do"

"You know why! I couldn´t leave Sin alone, he doesn´t even know how to fill a document properly without my aid… let alone that he actually arrived to the office to do his damn work" he growled, remembering the irresponsible fool that he still had to drag to Sindria to do his work. "So when you said that you wanted us to move to Reim for you to join the Fanalis corps, I knew I couldn´t go. But you resisted to stay!"

"Abandoning Sin was my mistake, I admit it, but joining the Fanalis corps was something great. I managed to coexist with many of my people, to learn more about myself and them… I was the right thing to do."

"Yes, it was great, you married, TWICE" the albino said in a way that was more spiteful than he would like. "And now you have sons. I would think that plan of yours ended up great."

"Ohhhh, are you jealous?" he got closer, sniffling him. "Don´t be, it´s not as if I love them as much as I love you. Besides, is normal for Fanalis to have up to five spouses."

"I can´t be jealous over someone that needs to prove his masculinity so much that has to have five wives" he said smiling, leaving Masrur cold. He smiled with superiority and got out of the alley. "Come on, we have to find a place to eat."

"You… you know I´m great in bed, I don´t need to prove my masculinity" the man said before going after him. they arrived to the spiced bean, where they started lunch… until a white haired man irrupted and accused other customer of being a pirate. Many people stared at them, even the two generals. A good fight would surely erupt, there was no doubt about that. Smoke started to get out from the older man´s fists.

"FOOD!" something catapulted itself towards them with a scream of: "Gum Gum Rocket!"and soon there was a big hole in several walls. Jafar and Masrur just watched the idiotic stranger, who was eating. The Pirate with the orange hat was the first one that appeared again. He was instantly happy, calling the person that threw him through a wall Lu. Unfortunately, he was sent to the floor by the marine.

"MUGIWARA!" it took Luffy some minutes to recognize him from Louge Town, finish his food and start running. For some reason, the former Assasin decided to follow him. He was more than interesting, just like Sin has been in his youth. They joined the chase through the city, seeing the Marines from afar. And then Luffy found his nakama, calling Zoro first. And between them were…

"SHARRKAN! YAMURAIHA!" screamed the albino in relieve, catching the attention of his companions for a second. Sadly, Smoker´s attention was caught too.

"JAFAR! MASRUR!" she answered, waving a hand. The madoushi was glad that two more of the strongest warriors of Sindria were now with them. "COME WITH US! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Coming!" Smoke got into his way.

"You are not getting anywhere either" the captain looked at them from over his shoulder. "Were you two also related to that Sinbad? Were you waiting for him? Is Shirohige interested in the first Part of the Grand Line too?"

"I don´t know what you are talking about" the head general grasped his blades inside his sleeves. His household vessel… he wanted to have his household vessel again. Smoker launched his attack, trying to incapacitate the two strangers and then go after the Mugiwara, but the red headed one grabbed his companion and, with an amazing show of strength, launched himself into the skies, landing in the other side. "Touch me again and I will cut your hands."

"Masrur! Great jump, man!" Sharrkan patted the red head´s back. He grunted and nodded to his friends. "Luffy, mina, this are Jafar and Masrur. A couple of friends"

"Nice to meet you" the albino bowed. "Now can we leave before Sin´s current mistake land us in jail or a worse place? Like this place´s version of the Valley of Death?"

"He is right, let´s run!" the Mugiwaras started running again and, a second later, the marines followed. Smoker launched a fist to capture the pirate that escaped his town when a flame attack got in his way. It was that stranger of the restaurant. Luffy seemed to know him and when he said run, they ran. It was the logical thing to do.

"Luffy, who is that guy?!"

"He is my big brother" he answered. The Generals looked at each other, in what kind of mess have they gotten into. The captain disappeared a second later, only to reappear in the strangest way, rocketing himself into the ship. His brother followed a few minutes later, in a ship that could only be described as notorious. He crushed down a fleet… and Jafar was not impressed. Neither were his friends. "Let´s cheer for Ace!"

"For Ace!" the pirates cheered and drank their liquor. Politely, the albino took a sip too, keeping eyes on the other inhabitants of the ship. They were pirates, after all, and encounters with pirates didn´t bring anything good… until now.

"… if it wasn´t for Sinbad and Judal intervening, then Tatch wouldn´t have been saved" all the generals spat at the sound of their king´s name. "What?!"

"Do you know Sinbad?!" the former assassin was over him in a second, looking straight at his eyes. "Where is him?! Do you know where he is?! How is he?! Did he remembered taking care of himself without me repeating over and over again that too much wine is going to kill him sooner than later?!"

"Woow, so many questions" the older D. smiled. "Yes, he is fine. He was a member of my crew when I was captain and joined to the Whitebeards with me. Since then he is part of my division along with his little friend. And no, he hasn´t stopped drinking like there was no tomorrow."

"That little…"

"Are you sure we are talking about the same Sinbad?" Yamuraiha got in the middle. Ace pulled out a wanted poster from his back and showed it to her. She frowned a bit. "It´s so strange. This is definitely Sin, but the Sinbad we used to know wasn´t very inclined to follow orders"

"You know him well?"

"Yeah" she continued, lowering her head. "He… used to be our captain… and something… something more…" she hugged herself. Suddenly all of them looked down. "We… ahhhh… we are searching for him to apologize, because… something happened… something pretty bad and… we weren´t there to help him. Hell, we weren´t even close to him when he needed us. That´s why we… are very ashamed. WE were bad friends"

"Hey, I don´t think he is holding anything against you" Ace tried to calm them. "He only talks to Judal about his private issues, but whenever we make him talk about before he joined my crew, he does it with so much nostalgia that it´s obvious that he misses it. So don´t believe that you were bad friends, he doesn´t think that."

"I hope you are right"

Hello! First of all, the time skip... hummm, it´s because for me there is no like the original history of One Piece, so I´m not completely rewritting it, just some parts. Well, I hope you are enjoying this fic, next time we are going to see some more of their travel. Where are they going to end? Review!


	15. Chapter 15

"So… you say that the person you are searching for, the one that betrayed your crew, was captured by this Scorpion guy?" Sharrkan asked Ace. "Ja! Then he must not be very strong!"

"Indeed, Teach is more like a treacherous rat, but we don´t know the kind of power that he got from that devil fruit he stole from Tatch" he frowned, remembering his words when he left the crew. And Oyayi´s reaction to that statement. "He said that he waited for years to get it and that really gives me the creeps."

"Woow, that sounds like that Sharif guy Alibaba told me about…" the Second commander looked at him as if he was crazy. "Just a noble asshole that tried to bully a friend of mine because of the difference in social class."

"Which one of them?" they laughed while they walked. Jafar wasn´t as happy as them, knowing that they were still far away from their friend. He, who was near the king all the time, felt the worst about what happened. He was supposed to be the one taking care of Sinbad, not letting him nearly kill himself. But he went and centre in work.

"Don´t worry, it´s not your fault" he turned to the Fanalis, who rested a hand on his shoulder. He was about to shake it, as he didn´t want his ex-boyfriend so close, but apparently Masrur was still the only person who can make him feel better when he reached the bottom. "You did anything wrong, the fault is all in him" the albino was about to retort, but his eyes caught him in a trance… much like before. "Sometimes you can´t save someone, not if they don´t want to be saved."

"I…" the chief advisor of the High King of the Seven Seas was completely silent, his cheeks flustered, much like a teenager in love. A love that was supposed to be completely extinguished… no, it was already there. The same fire that he once felt for the former gladiator burned in his heart again.

"Guys" Yamuraiha suddenly interrupted the moment, allowing Jafar to regain composure. He remembered why he shouldn´t feel anything for the bastard that left him to go to Reim empire and abandoning him. "I think we have a way to communicate with the others."

"Eh?" he blinked, noticing that he was so concentrated in the conversation he was having with the redhead that he didn´t take a notice at what the others were doing.

"I´m talking about the magical implement I gave each of you to keep in touch before the mission started. Mine broke in the fall as well as Sharrkan, but you…" the Bararaq Kauza user pulled some shards of glass out of his pocket. The madoushi was about to cry in despair when the former assassin searched for his own and pulled it out. Fortunately, the sphere was intact. "The eye of rukh is untouched! Thank you, Jafar! You are the best!"

"Ehhhhh… yes, I… took some precautions I learned in my first job" he rubbed his hair, letting his blue haired companion manipulate the thing. She was grinning so hard that her face nearly split in two. "Calm down a bit"

"Yes, yes, I needed this to communicate with everyone in the group" she the sphere began to glow and was suspended in the air. Suddenly eight other spheres appeared, some of them showing images. "Oh… okay, Spartos and Pisti´s eyes are broken… but the spells I put on them to check on their locations and vitals are working. They seemed to be fine. Now… those four are us, with only one functional. And that one… I will give it a call."

"A call?"

"Yeah, hope Titus answers too" she touched that one, whose glow was almost blinding. A few minutes later, the image of the blond high priest of Reim appeared. For some strange reason, he was wearing a white wedding dress and looking very enraged. "Ehhhh, it´s a bad moment for a call?"

"Not if you are close to save me" the Alexius growled, trying to forcefully remove some white flowers from his hair, along with the veil. "I truly need rescue now, this is absolutely worse than with Nerva, at least that time I could avoid being dressed like… like… THIS!" there was movement in other part of the room and Scheherazade´s son finally managed to remove the offensive white hair ornament, only to feel to the ground in an impressive show of clumsiness. "Ow"

"Are you alright?" the mage asked. The eye of rukh rolled from where he was to show her Yunan. The older magi was looking interested at it, moving his head in a owlish way. He saw the woman and smiled reassuringly. She calmed down a bit, knowing full well that the man didn´t exactly approve of their king. "Yunan-san…"

"I know why you are here, I have come for a reason alike" the light blond sighed. "Don´t worry, I will not get in your way… it´s not like I could" he shuddered a bit. "You see, in my way to the place the dimension distortion was, I had a…"

"Hey, Yunan! What the fuck are you doing?!" a person screamed, making the generals take a step back. The wandering mage was rudely thrown to the side, been replaced by one of the last faces they expected to see there. It was proud, feminine and aggressive, with a long pink hair framing it. And it was braided.

"Kou… Kouha?!" asked Yamuraiha, not adding any honorifics for the prince due to the shock. What the hell was one of the Ren siblings doing there? Could it be that the pink haired menace entered through the same portal as Yunan by accident. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, it´s you. I was expecting someone else" the third prince seemed disappointed, showing his tongue. "And you still haven´t learned how to behave" now Jafar was fuming. They didn´t need to show any respect towards that idiot of a royal, not in any way. "You! If you were to contact someone you should have done En-nii or the others!"

"How could I? You didn´t bring any eye of rukh!" the prince stubbornly crossed his eyes. He was suddenly showed out of the way by a still enraged and now very dirty Titus, who looked about to strangle the prince. The Reim priest glared at the two of them for a moment, before returning to his chat with the generals.

"Long history short, when Yunan was coming, he felt asleep in a barrel and captured by the Rens. Kougyoku scared him to death, so he agreed to help them to find Judal and return him home."

"Judal?" Ace didn´t know what to say. He knew his nakamas probably had a history before joining the crew, families and all. But that one of those families actually went to search for their member… that was totally unheard of. Even his crazy grandfather practically shut down communications with him when he became a pirate. Not only that, Sinbad´s friends and probably former nakamas sailed completely alone to the Grand Line to search for him. That speaks buckets about their loyalty. But then… why did Sinbad and Judal became pirates in the first place? There was something weird there.

"Kougyoku?" Yamuraiha asked, finding it impossible that the tiny and gracious Empress of the Kou Empire could scare the shit out of a magi, especially one that lived as long as Yunan, seeing hundredths of things around the world. She was a fine warrior and a strong leader, but that was simply not possible. "Perhaps…"

"Apparently she curses like a drunken sailor" explained Sir Scheherazade, moving his head in disapprove. Inwardly he was glad that his own king candidates were at least well mannered… oh, well, all except Nerva. And Muu when he was mad. He shuddered at the last thought, that could be much scarier than an angry, shouting Myron. "Well, at least I´m not with her. The idiots weren´t able to stay together and now are spread all over the world. You are all together, no?"

"In fact… just the four of us are together" she signalled her companions. "Luffy-san and his crew are just some new friends we have that helped us to get here. Pisti, Spartos, Hinahoho and Drakon are still lost… much like you."

"And you aren´t able to contact them"

"No! All the clumsy lot managed to get their eyes of rukh broken and I…." the water magician suddenly noticed something. "Wait, I think that Drakon´s eye is intact too. I don´t know how he managed, but… I will give him a call now, wait there."

"Don´t you dare! You need to get me out of here! I don´t want to became an okama like those weirdoes outsi…" but she already hanged and try to reach the eye of Drakon. He was very far awar, as evidences because of the difficulty to reach his magical implement. Finally, she was able to stablish a safe line to reach him. "Drakon! Are you hearing me?! Drakon! Hinahoho! Are you…"

"Keep quiet" a hiss come back from the communication device. He and Hinahoho were trying to hide within the walls of the prison. The guards were near, they could hear their footsteps. "I don´t know where we landed, but it´s not the best place"

"Best place?" Yamuraiha then heard some men yelling that they located the fugitives, making the dragon look alike and the ice giant run away. "Drakon, Hinahoho, where the hell do land on?"

"I don´t know!" the blue haired one answered, praying that they could evade the persecutors after them. "We can just guess it´s a kind of prison, for the amount of guards and people behind bars. It think it´s called Impel Down, because our friends always repeat the name when telling us that no one could escape from here."

"Impel Down?" Ace got in the conversation, recognizing the name. "Your friends are in the Great Prison?" Yamuraiha nodded, trying to keep her eyes on the escaping pair. "You landed in that place?" Drakon nodded, without stopping his running. "Dude, that´s serious. Only one person could escape from that place. It´s the greatest prison of the world Government, one of the most secure and well-guarded places of the whole World."

"Tell me something I didn´t know" the former Parthevia officer said, while wishing he could use his household to blast some lightning at those parasites. "You said someone escaped here, do you know how he managed?"

"No" Ace said in a tense voice. "No one knows"

"Ace…" Luffy said, a little bit worried. His brother almost never used that tone, but when he did, it meant that he is trying very hard to hide his anger. Which, in turn, meant that the thing at hand had something to do with his father. The young captain knew this was a no-no in front of the older D. His brother just clenched his fists even more, trying to keep his composure. He didn´t want to blow up anymore, not about someone with such a faint relation to that asshole. Not like he did with Oyayi the first time.

"Okay… try to keep yourselves safe, we will go as fast as we can" the madoushi promised, tense as well. Apparently, before meeting Sinbad in that ship called Moby Dick, they will need to organize a rescue mission. The Imuchakk was about to say something else, when steps resounded in the halls.

"Everybody masks on! Warden Magellan is coming to help!" the ice man cursed under his breath. He and his companion had enough of run ins with the poisonous man to learnt to fear his entrance in battle.

"Yes, they are definitely in Impel Down" Jafar bit his lip when the fire man gave them the confirmation. He needed to aid his friends quickly, before the dangerous warden can harm them, let alone finding Pisti and Spartos… but Vivi seemed to be someone important for Sharrkan and Yamuraiha. She needed the help. Besides, they didn´t really have a map to the place.

"Jafar-san?" the princess approached him, immediately recognizing him as the one who carries the most authority between the generals. "Can I suggest something?" he nodded without taking his eyes out of her. It was sign of respect he learned from experience in different courts. "You help Alabasta to regain their freedom and I will give you a map to Impel Down we keep in our palace. That way we all win."

"There was no need to offer us anything, we would have gladly given you our help without any in return, your Highness."

"Thank you, but I would have felt horrible not to help you or your friends when you help my entire country" she nodded. "If you need to grab anything from the palace, you are free to do so"

"Then, your Highness, we have a deal"

-Later-

"You know, when we ran into the smoke man back in the tavern I thought we were going to be caught. For Solomon, that was some chase" commented the albino after getting out of the bathroom. Masrur´s eyes never left his body the whole time he was in it, something that was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. "That Luffy… he reminds me a lot of Sinbad. Only him would have saved an enemy and turned him into some kind of ally."

"They are much alike, I can tell you" Yamuraiha, who also got out of the bath, was talking to the albino. The two of them were in the library, searching for the map Vivi promised them. "But somehow I thought that the one he resembles the most is Aladdin. Even with his clueless attitude towards women."

"Aladdin, eh? Well, somehow you are right" he rolled his eyes. "And he also had that gift to turn some of his enemies into allies."

"Yes, my star student is something else" she continued searching. "Now, where is that damn map…"

"I guess you are talking about this" Cobra appeared in that moment, with the aforementioned map in his hands. "I was about to give you this thing in person when I heard you talking about someone called Sinbad. Besides… we need to talk" he was now serious. "First I need to thank you for what you did for my country, I heard you defeated a whole sub officer army outside the city" he bowed his head, which they answered with the same movement. "Then… I heard that you were searching for someone called Sinbad" he showed them a wanted poster. "I guess it´s him."

"Yes" Jafar grabbed it, looking at his friend´s face for the first time in what seemed like a thousand years. "He is the one we are looking for"

"I always keep in track with new threats, specially those that might come from the New World or the Yonko" the king sighed. "I also caught some sort of… you don´t exactly act as common people or pirates. And that leaves me the question… are you nobility?"

"You could say so" Yamuraiha answered. Only Pisti, Spartos, Hinahoho, Sharrkan and Drakon had titles since birth, but she, Jafar and Masrur gained them after the foundation of Sindria, despite their initial statuses. And it was well known in their world.

"And who is this Sinbad for you?"

"He… he is our king… the king of Sindria" the albino answered, trying to keep in his emotions. Cobra opened his eyes widen. Of all the things, he would have never guessed that the purple haired pirate used to be the ruler of a nation. "A vassal always needs to be at his lord´s side, no? The case is that we failed in completing that vow. We weren´t there when he needed us the most and he was forced to flee to a place where no one can recognize him."

"Was your country conquered?" a shook signalled his mistake. "Then… you must realise something. Perhaps that he disappeared is the best. A king whose reputation is tarnished by a crime such as piracy wouldn´t be accepted in…"

"The people of Sindria are claiming for their true king, he was very beloved there" he continued, remembering the last time he was in the island nation. "And we need to find him, we have to apologize for abandoning him to his luck when he needed us to guide him to the light, as good friends should do."

"I understand… but that´s not going to make it easier" he got up, looking for another document. "Find him and forcing him to return to the golden cage that is the king´s throne after tasting a little bit of freedom" he pulled out a scroll. "Getting to Impel Down, on the other side, is easier" he handed the scroll. "This is a map of the prison… by the inside."

"What?"

"Tomorrow the marines are going to be here, and no precisely the friendly ones you met with captain Smoker" the two frowned, Smoker was anything but friendly. "Just let yourselves get caught, they will take you to Impel Down after Smoker tells whoever is going to come that you are related to a member of the Whitebeard Crew. This map will help you to survive enough to find a way out."

"Cobra-sama…"

"I wish you luck at finding your friends" he got out of the room. "As king it´s the least I can do for the heroes that helped us to get rid of Crocodile."

"Thank you, your majesty" said Jafar before getting out of the room with Yamuraiha, talking to her about the problems they would have if they entered the Great Prison in that way. The Tarai current and the doors of justice system they read about in the first map was indeed ruling any other option out. They will have to enter like prisoners. The madoushi thought about it for a moment before smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"I have a spell that will serve just right…"

-The next day-

"Stay there! Raise your hands!" commanded Captain Smoker, who fought along with captain Hina against them. Jafar did as he was told, happy with the outcome. The generals were caught, they were going to be able to infiltrate Impel Down… hell, they even managed to give the Mugiwaras a head start to escape the marines, a little goodbye gift they wanted to give them. It was indeed a good day. By his side, Masrur did the same… dressed in Alabasta fashion. "Now you can´t escape. Strip them of their weapons!"

"Hai!" the marine that searched for weapons noticed the tattoos on all of them with the shapes of weapons and armours, but didn´t think they were dangerous. He stripped them of the weapons they had, given by Alabasta army officers, and left. "Complete, sir!"

"Great" Smoker got to his former academy companion. "Don´t underestimate them, they are related to the Whitebeard Crew. I have reasons to believe that they came to Alabasta to meet one of their commanders, Portgas D. Ace."

"Hina promise" the pink haired captain nodded and started the way to the prison, not wanting her very dangerous prisoners to get out. Inside of the ship, the generals were smiling, very unlike the others in their condition. The tattoos in Jafar´s arms started to glow a bit, floating away from his skin. It was his household vessel.

"Didn´t I tell you it will come in handy?"

"Yes, you did" the albino smiled. Impel Down, here they come.

And the generals are heading to Impel Down. Do you want them to rejoin Luffy there? Or would you like them to escape on their own? The next chapter is the turn of the Ren siblings to appear again. Kouen and Koumei... how will that go? Review!


	16. Chapter 16

"I need to get out of this soon or I´m going to be sick" Titus commented once the eye of rukh stayed blank for a few days, still a prisoner in the okama´s dungeon. He and the others had the misfortune to land in the Kamabakka Kingdom, a land full of crossdressers with some insane passion to make other people like them. And he had no desire to became one of them. "Are they going to help me?"

"I can only guess that rescuing Drakon and Hinahoho took priority" commented Yunan, looking at his fingernails while the other tried and reach the wands and sword that was near their cell in a pretty pink closet. "Otherwise they would have told you they were coming."

"Dammit!" he tried to reach his magic tool again. "Are YOU going to help me?!"

"I don´t see the point" answered the light blond, still playing with his braids. "You are too short of arms to reach that thing, me too. And let´s not talk about the prince, because he is even shorter than you" this caught the attention of the Ren, who turned around with a feral expression on his eyes. "What?"

"Are you saying that I can´t do something?" Kouha quickly approached, banging the door with his legs. "Well… I might not be able to grab them in the other side of the door, but… but I can take that damn door down!" the prince started to do as he said, trusting his body against the door again and again to take it down. "This thing… is nothing. I made worse things do down. With Leraje… but that´s not the point!"

"Should we talk him out of this?"

"No, he is too stubborn to listen" Yunan yawned. So they let Kouha open it his way. an hour later, he managed to do that. The door came out of his pink hinges, catapulting the prince to the floor. He got up and ran, grabbing his metal container. "I am so, sooooo glad to see you again" he kissed the oversized blade. "Ohhhh, I missed you"

"Great" Titus grabbed his wand, forming a borg around himself, ready for any of those freaks to approach him. "Now… can you find our clothes so we can go outside not wearing… this?"

"Why? You look alright" Yunan shook his head at the voice of the king candidate, waiting for his fellow magic to hit him with his aberrant magic. However, that didn´t happen. Apparently there were more urgent things in his mind that blow up the idiot. "What?"

"I can sense them coming, we better run" he shot his aberrant magic spell to the wall, making a hole on it. The okamas quickly came to catch them again, but the magis formed borgs around them again and started floating away. Yunan tried to manipulate the rukh like he did in his world and felt… something very wrong. The magi shuddered as the light butterflies showed him horrible scenes of death and carnage, slavery and abuse. "something is very wrong in this world."

"Wasn´t like that in ours too?" Titus asked, but them he felt the same. "For Solomon´s sake, this is even worse than our world. Something in here is really fucked up."

"I´m afraid of what could happen with Sinbad in a world like this… if he was so death bend in changing ours, this one could make him want to follow the same path that almost killed him before."

"You worried a lot about that man"

"I… kind of promised to someone that I will take care of him" Yunan lowered his head, remembering the sick and almost dying Esra, asking him to take care of her little boy the way she couldn´t. "Anyway, we have to find him first" Titus nodded, also worried about what the highly dangerous king would do. "The winds in this place didn´t seem to collaborate in taking us anywhere."

"My magoi isn´t also helping and I don´t want to depend of the rukh in a world so corrupted, it will probably give me enough glances of it to corrupt myself" the Reim high priest pushed his wand a little bit more. "There is an island down there. I think we can stop to rest" the two magicians landed, the king candidate between them. "Ufff"

"That door… it hurt!" he caressed his arms, sitting down next to them. His sword was on the sandy ground. "I wish I have En-nii by my side, he could heal me in seconds… but he would insist that this is nothing and tell me to get up" he rolled his eyes. "Talking about them, can we contact them?"

"How do you want to contact them? It´s not like they have eyes of rukh of any magic artefact that allows them to communicate with each other."

"Not, but we have our own way of magical communication!" the prince said proudly, bumping his fist on his chest. "The same we used in the Army of Subjugation… but somehow I haven´t been able to use it to contact with En-nii and Mei-nii"

"Maybe it´s that you don´t have enough magoi to reach them" Titus frowned. "Perhaps if we give you some of our own magoi the communication will be possible for some time. Not much, as I don´t want to contact the rukh from this universe for long periods of time, but enough for you to talk to them wherever they are."

"I don´t know if this is going to work, but… it´s worth a try" Yunan put a hand on the pinkette´s shoulder. The other magi did the same. "Now, do the same thing you always do"

"Okay" Lerage´s master opened his mouth, sucking in some air. "HEY! MEI-NII! EN-NII! ARE YOU THERE?! IT´S KOUHA!" he stopped for a second, waiting for an answer. "HAKUEI! HAKURYUU! ARE YOU THERE?! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU! KOUGYUKU! YOU TOO, OLD HAG! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Old hag?" the high priest raised an eyebrow.

"Don´t look at me, it was something that came out from Judal, we just use it whenever we want her to answer quickly" he shrugged, thinking all the way back to his childhood. Then, the now empress has a look that would make everybody think she was some kind of ghost, pale and with all her hair a mess, just with that strange bump in her hair… young Judal said that she looked like an old hag. Since then it was the only way he called her. "She gets angry as hell and started screaming."

"I can tell" the older magi shuddered, remembering the curse words that said girl can utter. It was surely a great vocabulary. "Do it again, maybe they are far away from us. We spend too much time in that dungeon, they could have gotten everywhere."

"Okay" Kouha continued screaming at his siblings, earning a subtle answer from Hakuei, that she was searching for Hakuryuu from the sky. Unfortunately, they weren´t able to reach the former emperor or the current empress. And Kouen and Koumei… he could feel a faint contact, but his words didn´t seem to reach them.

"Try harder!"

"KOUEN! KOUMEI! TALK TO ME!" the pinkette jumped and screamed even louder, trying to reach them. This magic was so useless here… perhaps he should have brought eyes of rukh like the Generals. "EN-NII! MEI-NII! ANSWER ME, DAMMIT! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SHAVE YOUR HAIR!"

-In water seven-

"There is no need to scream" Koumei said in his desk, writing some numbers. He was doing a balance for the Galley-La company, something he also needed to do for the Mayor´s office. Earlier today a dying ship has arrived and the pirate crew inside of it asked them to repair it. Unfortunately, even he could see that the ship was on her last and there was nothing they could do. Iceburg offered to make a new one for them, so Kalifa ordered him to tell them how much it was going to cost. He boringly did it. They agreed to pay… before the Franky family stole everything they had. "I´m having some trouble here."

"Me too" Kouen spoke now, sounding no good. It surprised Koumei how bad his proud older brother sounded. "Some people captured me, I think they are called… CP9. I think it´s some sort of intelligence agency."

"CP9?" the younger redhead swallowed hard. He knew about them from the tales his fellow workers at Galley-La told him. Apparently it was one of the most feared intelligence agencies the World Government have to offer, who also worked as assassins. And somehow… somehow… "En-nii? Have you ever seen other people than the ones guarding you? Perhaps a man with dark hair and a yummy bird on his shoulder?"

"Yes… I think the iron masked idiot who stole my money called him Luci…"

"Luci" Koumei got up. His mental machinery was working fast, his head looking around at full speed. He had his suspicions since Rob Luci started following him, keeping an eye on him, and worsened once he saw the same man outside of Iceburg´s office with Kalifa when Cuty Flam came to visit. So that meant… "Can you tell me where you are?"

"I can´t see a thing, this dungeon is dark and without windows" Kouen tried to get up. "They took away my metal containers, I´m not in my best shape."

"It´s okay, I think I know where you are…" he got out of the office, clutching Dantaleon with his right hand. He started looking out for Luci and Kalifa, who now he was sure were CP9 and searching for something Iceburg or probably Flam had. "It´s called Enied Lobby, the marine base closest to this place and one of the mayor buildings of the World Government."

"How are you so sure?"

"And what about me?!" Kouha yelled, finally making himself hear. "I was the one who put you two in contact! You have to tell me where you are so I could reach you! Besides you have to help me!"

"You will be okay, Kouha, just… try to reach a place called Sabaody. It will be the best place to reunite, all of us" he continued walking, looking carefully around himself. Sometimes the military training he was forced to go through was more than worth it. "Yes, see us there. I will go rescue En-nii. Oh, and try to contact Kougyuku and Hakuryuu. Judal have gotten himself into troubles as always."

"Great" the third prince rolled his eyes. "Good luck, Mei-nii. Kick some butts for me."

"I will" Koumei smiled. After so many months of not hearing of his siblings, trying to learn everything that was needed to sail and search for them, it was a relieve to learn that at least three of them were alright. He tensed up a bit. Everybody was on edge with the assassination attempt against Iceburg, leaving him the only one not to guard the president´s office.

"Hey, Koumei!" apparently not everybody. Paulie suddenly appeared in the darkness, smiling at the prince. This one looked at him with a tense look. "I´m glad to find you. See, Iceburg asked me to get something from his office, but I don´t want to go alone. Can you come with me?"

"Sure" the redhead answered, trying to appear as calm as always, his hands clutching even tighter around his metal container. Whatever CP9 was looking for, it could be in that office and he was making damn sure that they didn´t get it. "Do you know Cuty Flam? I have been curious about him since his last visit."

"Eh? Oh, sometimes I forget that you are not from around here" the shipwright started talking. "He is an old friend of the boss, they learned under the same master… do you know the Puffing Tom?" he nodded. The Ren even rode a few times in said train with Kalifa or Iceburg. "It´s named after their teacher. He was a true genius… it´s a pity the World Government condemned him to death."

"They did?"

"Yeah, because of his role in Roger´s uprising as Pirate King" continued the history Paulie. "Tom admitted in front of a tribunal that he made the Oro Jackson, Roger´s ship, for the king of pirates and didn´t repent that, because he was sure that Roger would bring a new Era to the world. And damn if he was right!" he sighed, having strayed from the main course of their conversation. "Cuty was run over by the Puffing Tom shortly after fighting with Iceburg."

"Really?" he turned away. It was so strange, why would Cutty Flam look exactly for the same person he fought with? He never heard of something like that… but he never heard either of a group of siblings that went to another world to find their troublesome brother and return a possible menace to their own world. "I guess everything that happened between brothers doesn´t have a logic."

"Eh?" they finally arrived to the place. Paulie entered while Koumei waited outside, as Iceburg asked him not to show whatever that was on his desk to anyone, which includes Koumei. The redhead waited until he saw some mysterious shadows lurking around. Again, thanks to his military training making him aware of this. "AHHHHH!"

"They are after Paulie?" another sound and yells joined, making him join the fray. He found them tied up and trying to free themselves. "What happened?!"

"They ran away… they are after Iceburg!" Luffy helped him to untie himself. They ran towards the place Iceburg was hiding, only to find him surrounded by CP9 agents… no, by the supposedly killed shipwrights and his secretary. And when Paulie mentioned that the voice of the attacker with bull´s head was Luci´s, everything felt into place for the prince.

"An infiltration job… I´m impressed" he clapped in the middle of the fight. "You have to be very good to fool people that were already suspicious of the government. You have my respect."

"You" Luci stared directly at him. "We still don´t have anything on you except for what we learned from your work on Galley-La. But that´s not all, no?" Koumei didn´t answer, but his silence was enough. "Are you from the Revolutionary Army?"

"No" he shook his head. "I only happened to have some unfinished business with you intelligence fools" he sighed "I normally don´t get into action, is such a drag."

"Then?"

"Well, you happen to know a certain prisoner that probably arrived the same day as me falling from the sky, with red hair and a sour attitude?" silence was made again, but, again, it was enough. "Kouen is his name, he happens to be my older brother. We let go of each other in the fall and ended up in different islands."

"Interesting… but not a problem of ours" Luci prepared to attack. "I´m sorry, I can´t let him leave, not after the damage he caused to such an important place like Enies Lobby. Hope you understand."

"Too bad… I will have to get him out too then" Iceburg screamed at him that no, but the prince ignored him. Luci attacked with his finger pistol. Koumei just moved his fan to intercept the attack. Much to the cat man´s surprise, the pistol that was meant to pierce the enemy´s weapon and throat impacted Kaku square in the neck instead. The long nosed man felt to the floor, clutching his injury with a hand.

"KAKU!" Blueno quickly evacuated his comrade through one of his doors to Enies Lobby, returning immediately. Luci now eyed the redhead with new eyes. He was a Devil Fruit User, he was sure of that. Or at least had a fan that ate one, much like that idiot Spandam.

"This is my Dantaleon" informed the Ren, holding the thing in a way that covered his face. "A pretty thing I always carry with me. It also has powers."

"I see. Me and your Dantaleon had something in common then" Luci said calmly before turning into a bipedal leopard to fight. He was not taking any chances with this guy, he obviously had enough training to use the capability of his weapon to it´s maximum and the tactical genius to surpass him if in need. Besides, if his powers were anything like Blueno´s, they could put a hinder to their plans.

"Bring it on, then" around them, fight erupted between the CP9 agents and the Mugiwaras, while Luffy brought Paulie to safety. Then the captain himself joined the fray, getting against the cat man. The rubber man showed to be somewhat efficient, as the feline couldn´t pierce his skin. Unfortunately, he was not as strong as them. Soon Koumei was the only one in feet, making him think about transforming.

"We don´t have time to play with you" the Cipher Pol agent was emotionless. They made the building collapse quickly and burned it, trying to leave them trapped inside. Fortunately for the people inside, the Ren got them out. The Straw hats wanted to go quickly to save Robin, but Paulie stopped them, fearing the Aqua Laguna.

"Better reunite your men" Koumei said with a commanding tone. "We have a job to do"

-In Enies Loby-

"We already know who you are… Ren Kouen" Luci commented after arriving with his prisoners to the headquarters. "I have to say you were a tough one."

"Is that so?" the redhead commented. If they knew his name, it meant that they met someone that knew him, which meant one of his siblings was close. Now Hakuei and Kouha were far away, Hakuryuu and Kougyuku were MIA, so that only meant Koumei. "I get you have met Koumei then?"

"You don´t seem surprised, but I wasn´t expecting you to be" Luci got up. "Perhaps I should tell you that I killed your brother. It was such a pity, he didn´t seem to have anything to do with our enemies, but we couldn´t have him knocking on our doors, so we have to deal with him" the other laughed loudly, which confused the cat man. He didn´t show anyway. "What´s so funny?"

"You, that´s what it´s funny" he laughed again. "To think that you can defeat Koumei… you didn´t even know the extent of his powers! That´s so funny!"

"Enlighten me then"

"Nah, I prefer if you find out yourself" he moved his hands a bit, moving himself into a sitting position then. "What is more, I would prefer if you found everything for yourself after this is over" Luci frowned. Was that man implying that he also was a Devil fruit user? He as tied with sea stone, he very well could be. But there was no way to know which powers he had unless he freed him or Kouen tell him, but those two weren´t happening. "Scared?"

"No" answered Luci, going out of the room. He finally met with the rest of the team, telling his useless boss what he found out about the prisoner. Spandam wondered if he should transfer Ren Kouen to Impel Down just be sure, but Luci told him to wait until they were sure that his brother wasn´t coming. They also talked about other things and…

"Oh, I was forgetting" the masked man put something in front of Kaku and Kalifa. Devil fruits. The bastard somehow got his hands on Devil Fruits and, as he didn´t want to risk himself, he was giving them to his teammates. At least those two were loyal to him… Well, he wasn´t looking a gift horse in the mouth. "Eat them if you want"

"Don´t do it!" his wolf companion jumped. He told them to do it under their own risk. After they did it, when they were still disgusted by the flavour of the fruits, the cat man told them that they have to wait a bit until the powers appear. And to learn to use them fast, preferably before some visits came.

Hello! I´m finally back, did you miss me? Well, here is the next part, hope you liked it. Review!


	17. Chapter 17

"I can´t believe we are doing this" someone was chanting as the Franky Family and Galley-La company advanced towards Enies Lobby. Koumei frowned, seeing the smoke rising from the Tower of Justice. That wasn´t good, it was almost as if… that brat was threatening to set the world in fire. Did he fancied himself another Sinbad? Probably.

"What are you going to do when we reach Enies Lobby?" asked Paulie, looking at Koumei with concern. He heard about his older brother being a prisoner in that place and the redhead already helped them too much. "If you want, we can hold them down and…"

"I´m counting on it" the prince answered, frowning. This was the best opportunity he had to free Kouen and, while his own powers weren´t exactly meant for battle, his brother´s were a completely different history. "Do you think you can handle a few marines on your own, Paulie-san?"

"Of course! I will take all I can! And show them what my unique style can do!" the Ren smiled. He knew he will… at least as long as they didn´t face someone like a captain. He raised his fan and called for his djinn. It was time to get into action. Soon he felt a change in the environment… the flag of the world government was in flames. The Mugiwara should be fighting by now.

"Who can tell, that brat surely thinks himself another Fool of the Seven Seas" he smiled, because while Sinbad caused much damage, he also caused great good. He continued and soon found himself near Luffy, who was fighting with the barman.

"Yare, yare, another one?" Blueno commented, recognizing the newly arrival immediately. He knew this was going to be a problem, Koumei´s powers were like his own. He would have to take him down with his Rokushiki abilities… perhaps first he should knock the fan away from his hand. "Answer me something, did you save them of the fire?"

"What if I did?" he said.

"I see" the man kept his cold façade, just like before in the bar. Koumei raised his metal vessel. "One thing, you never trusted me despite dealing with me a lot of times like the other fools, why is that so?"

"Your face" the redhead got into battle stance. "You always show such coldness that is not natural, even when posing as a bartender. Someone who had dealt before with intelligence can easily pick up your behaviour as the one of a spy."

"I see" the man centred himself on the redhead. "I will work on my façade then. Making it… less… cold" the fan, he reminded himself. "It´s a pity that we are enemies. You would have made a very good asset for the world government."

"I have my own agenda" the Ren answered, ready to use djinn equipment if needed. It would be such a waste to used it on such a nonsense. "Don´t you remember my older brother? He is surely waiting for me."

"Then…"

"STOP!" Luffy got in the middle of them in that moment, surprising the prince and the government agent. "His fight is with me, you don´t have anything to do with this" he clenched his fists. "Go away and mind your own business!"

"Are you sure?" apparently he was, because in that moment he reassumed his encounter with Blueno. The bull like man answered with his rokushiki, but unfortunately he was surpassed by the pirate. Koumei smiled and put Dantalion down. "All yours then"

"Go away!"

"Aye, captain" he mockingly said before running inside Enies Lobby. By the look of things, yes, he was going to need to find Kouen fast unless he wanted the building to collapse on both of their heads thanks to the overly energetic captain and his band of misfits. Besides, if he could find Nico Robin and free her his allies will have another advantage.

"Just where do you think you are going?" someone said. He looked in front of him and saw a few men ridding dogs. Apparently, they were in their recess when the pirate crew attacked and now were rushing to their peloton´s help.

"Dogs? Really?" he raised an eyebrow. "It´s not that I have something against dogs, but they are not exactly the best of mounts. Why don´t you try some birds? I heard they are great horses. And especially for idiots that would likely fell from their horses."

"Look what we have here, guys" one of them commented. "We were going to help our comrades against those invaders, but apparently one of them managed to get inside" he advanced, as well as his dog. "What would commander Baskerville say? This is an incompetence! The guards outside should be punished!"

"No my problem" the prince raised his fan. This lot was all small fries, there was no need to use his djinn equipment, at least not yet. Perhaps in the future, if he needed to face their Lord commander or those CP9 idiots. "Where are the dungeons?"

"Dungeons? What are you talking about?" the man exposed his arm blades, crossing them to prepare his attacks. "Oh… are you searching for the cells?"

"And the armoury" the redhead continued. "Can you show me where they are?"

"In your dreams, intruder" the man and his friends made a formation. Their dog/horses growled, advancing towards him with their teeth bared. Koumei moved his fan, rejecting the attack from the special force. Their slashed ended up turned against their animals, who were rendered useless by the gashes on their chests. "What?"

"For working near an intelligence agency, you know nothing" commented the Ren, preparing again. His powers were not meant for battle and he didn´t want to waste his magoi in case he needed a quick escape. Dantalion was murmuring to her king too, saying that he needed to be careful. Better to keep an eye on his energy levels. "I will ask again, where are the armoury and the dungeons?"

"As if… we are going to tell you just because you killed our partners!" they tried to attack on their feet, moving quickly. They swung their blades, Koumei easily dodged them. He trained enough times with Kouen and his household to learn to evade multiple attacks without his own magic. "Yes! We are an elite group of defenders of this building! One of the World Government´s three main buildings!"

"Three main buildings?" he remembered reading something like that in one of the books Iceburg lend him. Impel Down, the great prison. Enies Lobby, the judicial Island. Marineford, the marines headquarters. The three strongholds the World Government had over Paradise.

"Yes! We will never let anyone take it, even more if it is a petty pirate!" he and his companions attacked again, bouncing in the walls. One of the idiots tried to stab him on the back, but was easily avoided. His attack was caught by the fan, ending up on his allies' chest. The man dropped dead immediately. "Bastard…"

"More attacking and less talking" Koumei waited. The two remaining dog riders did a desperate attack, but somehow it ended in their bodies. One of them dropped dead on the floor, while the talkative guy felt to the ground, a huge gap on his stomach. "Let´s try again, shall we?" he looked at him, lowering his head to his size. "Where are the dungeons and the armoury?"

"Fuck you"

"Wrong answer" Koumei got up and stepped on his hand, a technique he learned from Kouen. The man screamed, his bones breaking. "Hurts like hell, no? It can end any time you want, just tell me where those two places are. You don´t even have to die like your dog."

"Fuck you, you damn low life!"

"Wrong again" the prince stepped on the same hand, sighing. This man was stubborn, too much. Apparently the World Government did a good job forging the loyalties of their men. "Another try. Where is the armoury? And the cells, as you put it?"

"I will never…"

-Some time later-

"What the hell is happening out there?" Kouen was staring at the ceiling, trying to get up in his weak legs. His captivity was not the best, they didn´t even feed him every day. but he was a warrior, a general with many campaigns, so he decided to wait for the right time. And his instincts told him that the time arrived. Now, if only he could find his metal containers…

"Hello, En-nii" Koumei appeared in that moment, holding his precious djinns. He smiled, just as he expected. No little minion can defeat Koumei, no matter how strong did he thought himself to be. "Sorry for making you wait, I had to deal with a very stubborn dog up there."

"Tsk, should have searched for me yourself" the older Ren grabbed his things, putting them in their rightful places. He felt the djinns stir in their metal containers, ready to obey his command. He pulled his sword out. "Phenex" his injuries were quickly healed. Unfortunately, he felt his magoi deplete. "Dammit, I´m too tired to make myself of use. Healing should not take all my reserves."

"You have been a prisoner for months, what were you expecting?" the younger redhead said, helping him to stand. "Perhaps you should avoid full body djinn equipment for now"

"Perhaps" he parroted, clutching the sword. "It seems that a war is going on out there"

"In a way, it is" Koumei smiled, remembering fondly of their first days in the submission armies. "A full blown war between a crew of pirates, their allies and the government. Personally I prefer the pirates" he admitted, covering his face with the fan. "I guess you met the government agents that imprisoned you."

"I despised them and I think the feeling was mutual" the former crown prince lifted his sword, letting Astaroth transform it. "Well, I should repay their hospitality"

"As expected from Ani-ou" the younger answered. They walked outside, where the brawl still brewed. The Mugiwaras apparently were having a hard time, each of them fighting a member of the CP9. These ones were experts on Rokushiki and, despite only knowing them for a few days, the second prince was sure that they were the most powerful opponent they have yet faced. "Should we help them?"

"I have to say that they are making it better than I expect" Kouen said, looking at the smoke and rubbish that felt from the sky, product of Namie defeating Kalifa. "Anyway, we should help a little. Just to make sure everyone made it out alive."

"Well, I think there is anything to worry about" The two of them started to walk towards the exit. The fight between Rob Lucci and Luffy continued, but after seeing him defeating Blueno, Koumei had little doubt about who was going to win. Of course, Lucci was more adept at Rokushiki than the former bartender, but the young captain was not to be underestimated either. For now, they have other matter to attend to. "Should we clean the way to Water Seven for them? They are also our ride to where Judal is."

"Are you sure?" the older redhead asked him, not knowing if to believe him or not. Pirated were not the kind to give lift to anyone… well, at least Olba and his crew weren´t the kind to do anything for anyone who wasn´t a child.

"Of course" his brother answered, smiling behind the feathers of his metal vessel. "They are going exactly to the same place we are. The New World" he lowered his voice a bit. "Then… what do you think?"

"Surely, my dear brother" Kouen moved his sword, collapsing part of Enies Lobby´s constructions. This attracted some marines, who went to face the siblings. Both Rens got into fighting stance, running to their encounters. With a flick of Dantelion, the bullets out of the marine´s rifles impacted on them. And with Astaroth´s help, the small fries ended up as human torches. More came to their encounter, encouraged by the Buster Call and the Vice Admirals that said event would attract to their shores. Unfortunately for them, the captains fighting on firm soil were too worried about the Mugiwaras to take a second look at the escaping royals, something that they exploited.

"There is a train that could get us and our ride away from here, we should activate it while we can"

"Really?" Kouen dispatched yet another group of Marines. Another group appeared very soon, apparently recently arrived here to stop the Straw hats. "Then we should hurry. Let´s secure the trains before they reach it and destroy it. A route of escape it´s as important as a good battle plan for a commander. I taught you that."

"Yes, En-nii" the younger redhead, advancing towards the train. In that moment Sharinguru and Shu came into view. Apparently, they have seen them trying to get to the train to secure their escape and were not about to let them do anything from this side, specially since the attacking pirate crew was already winning. They were now going to the bridge of hesitation, to open the doors that weren´t supposed to open for free criminals.

"I was about to finish that guy Zoro when I noticed you two. Sorry, but you can´t get out of here" the man looked at the sword and fan. Those two had metal, wonderful. "Captain Shu will make sure that you are taken to justice."

"What he said" Sharinguru advances towards Kouen. The older redhead got into position, noticing the way the larger man´s arms spanned. He should have some sort of power, much like a fully assimilated household vessel, just that his appearance was fully human. The man by his side was too confident for his taste too, something that never meant good things for his opponents… or perhaps it did.

"I will rust you" Shu attacked the youngest, who deflected his attack, sending it to another place. Immediately he noticed something, especially in the metal part of the fallen structure. It was covered in rust, as if it spent days exposed to the water and elements. "So you have the power to control space" commented the marine. "It will be a little bit harder than expected, but I will destroy your weapon."

"My Dantalion? I don´t think so" he looked at his brother, that was in a very dangerous swordfight with his opponent. The spinning wheel seemed a dangerous thing to face with that kind of weapon, but Kouen was so concentrated that it was nearly impossible to imagine him defeated.

"No!" Shu suddenly said, watching an explosion in another part. Sharinguru was also affected by the issue. "Sharinguru! Go to stop them, I will deal with this two! They use metal weapons, I´m the ideal opponent! I will help as soon as I can!"

"You sure? They are strong" the other captain nodded, getting between the Ren siblings and his companion. This one left, leaving the rusting man to fend for himself. Koumei saw his opportunity, as well as Kouen. They couldn´t touch the man… but that doesn't mean that they couldn´t attack. Astaroth´s sword ignited on flames. That was something Shu wasn´t expecting. Shit.

"Do you do the honours?" the older redhead asked his brother, who was ready to fry the captain as soon as his younger brother put him in his direction.

"It will be a pleasure" and they attacked…

-The next time-

"Are you sure we should ride with them?" Kouen asked when faced with the new wanted posters of the entire crew. It was a wonder that they didn´t appear in the photos or gain a bounty on their heads, even with Shu´s escape from their clutches, but the voyage with the Strawhats just became a little bit more dangerous. "We are bound to be followed by bounty hunters and other nuisances…"

"I still think it´s our best chance" Koumei explained. "they are the only crew in this place that goes straight to the new world, which is where Judal is" he showed him a wanted poster of their adopted brother. The first prince was a little bit impressed. "Yes, this surprised me too."

"That Judal… he never changes" he shook his head. "We better hurry"

"I have to stop to talk to Iceburg first" the freckled one sighed. "I still have a debt with him and should at least talk to him about it before leaving. Perhaps he will find a way for me to pay it in a hassle or to pay later."

"You were always the responsible kind, no?" he rises again. It has been a few days since the incident on Ennies Loby and, while the pirate crew was taking long to heal themselves, they were completely fine by the end of the day thanks to Phenex. Both princes found Iceburg in the dock, giving the final touches to the new ship that belonged to the wannabe king of pirates. He seemed surprised to see them there, specially to ask him that question. When Koumei asked him about his debt, the mayor laughed and told him that it was okay, that the help he gave them was more than enough, as for him the lives of his friends mattered more than money.

"You saved Paulie and the others, consider your debt paid… even if I will be devastated to lose such a valuable worker" the blue haired man smiled. "I don´t know what are your motives to start this journey, but… you better go with them. The marines should be looking for you two, even if you don´t have a wanted poster." He signalled. "You better ask him now"

"That´s the idea" the younger, a better politician, leaded the way to the ship. "Hey! Do you remember me?" he caught the attention of the childish captain while he was looking for Ussop, delaying his departure. "We are too escaping from…"

"Hey, fan man!"

"Fan man?" asked the second prince, while his brother tried not to burst into laughter and keep his regal composure. The former Galley-La finances manager tried to argue that nickname, but Luffy was reluctant to change it. Then he called the oldest Ren´s beard funny and laugher died. His brother pretended him from twisting his neck.

"Let me go, Mei, I…" the Mugiwara suddenly remembered something and went to get Frankie. The princes both waited for him to get back, one for a talking to and the other form an attempted murder. Suddenly, Kouen´s hand slapped in front of his brother´s eyes, covering them. Apparently he considered Frankie´s appearance too disturbing for him.

"En-nii, I want to see"

"Not in the world" he answered, closing his own eyes. They both cringed when Nico Robin threatened to crush the cyborg´s jewels and sighed in relief when he finally recovered his speedo. They were about to talk to the captain again when the Marines arrived. It was time to set sail and one of the crew was still missing. Luffy insisted in waiting, despite common sense. Kouen was about to berate him for being an idiot like… oh, there he was. With the crew finally reunited, the Strawhats were ready to escape form their captain´s mad grandfather.

"Grab something! This is going to be a suuuuuuper trip!" Frankie signalled, preparing to show his new creation. The Rens did as told, as well as the rest of the crew. Garp then showed them his ultimate weapon, a cannonball so giant that it seemed impossible for a person to lift.

"Just how strong this old man is?!" screamed Kouen when he saw the thing getting off the floor. He didn´t want to be hit by that, especially on a ship. He was about to go full djinn equipment mode just to survive, but the ship somehow propelled itself towards the sky. He saw the cannonball falling on the spot previously occupied by the Thousand Sunny as they disappeared in the sky. He looked back, the adventure has begun.

Hello! Hope you liked this chapter. Kouen and Koumei were trapped in the middle of the buster call, but they obviously knew their way out. Well, guess who are we meeting next? Review!


	18. Chapter 18

"It´s dark here" Chopper said as they entered the Florian Triangle. Kouen agreed, but didn´t voice it as the reindeer felt the need to. By his side, his brother was scanning the territory… which was creepy enough to give Judal a scare. They were told not to enter that part of the sea, but alas, they entered. And why? Because the idiotic crew he was travelling with opened a damn barrel with a gift to the sea god.

"Yes, after all… it´s that part of the sea old lady Kokoro told us not to enter" and from there, everybody was completely devoted to scare Ussop and the tanuki, who screamed like true little girls. And then… it appeared. The big pirate ship, a ghost ship. And in there a skeleton with an afro singing Bink´s sake.

"Could this get any weirder?" he asked while a happy Luffy jumped into the other ship. Namie and Sanji quickly followed him. "You better make sure he doesn´t get himself killed… or the others. They are our best chance to get out of here."

"Roger, En-nii" Koumei jumped into the ship. Apparently, the straw hat captain has already made some inadecuate question, which the skeleton answered without shame. Then he noticed Namie.

"Milady, you are surely the most beautiful girl I have seen in years" he approached her, making the navigator walk away in fright. "Yes, you are the most beautiful girl I´ve seen in this waters" wondering where the skeleton generated his voice, the second prince followed him. "Oujo-chan… might I see your panties?"

"NO!" the orange haired girl kicked him in the head. He winced at the sound of a cracking skull, something he heard once before. "WHY SHOULD I?!"

"A more important question" Luffy suddenly stopped her. "Do you want to join my crew?"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes" the skeleton casually said, leaving his ghost ship along with them. Once in the Thousand Sunny, Kouen and Koumei saw down with the others to eat while Luffy happily introduce everyone to the "Gentleman skeleton" Brook, who didn´t waste another second to ask Robin to show him his panties. She calmly answered that no, but behind those calm eyes there was a threat that froze the blood of everyone in the room, even the prince.

"Well, I guess I will start preparing dinner now" Sanji quickly escaped to his kitchen, leaving everyone to deal with the elephant… well, the skeleton in the room. Ussop ran as quickly as him, returning in a full exorcist costume with garlic for necklace, a sorcerer hat and a cape. His eyes never left the new member of the crew. And when Sanji returned to the room, it was as tense as when he left it.

"Dinner everyone" he casually commented, putting a plate in front of every member of the crew, even the strange evil spirit or whatever it was.

"Why… why are you…"

"Easy there" Brook started to drink some tea, eating his fill. "I ate the Yomi yomi no mi, the Revive-Revive Fruit. It means that after my death I´m allowed to revive and still wander this earth and some other things… oh, but I haven´t found other powers yet" he laughed despite not saying a skull joke. "I have been haunting the ship of my old crew ever since I first resurrected."

"What happened to your nakamas?" Luffy was now more interested. And who could blame him, everybody loved histories about pirates. The skeleton didn´t seem much inclined to talk about his past, so they left the theme. Ussop then show his concern about his lack of shadow, still believing that he was some sort of evil spirit.

"Do you think he is telling the truth?" Koumei whispered to his ear, holding his Dantaleon close to his face. The first prince believed the history about the ship and his dead nakama, but there was something off, something that they should know. "Do you want me to interrogate him in private?"

"No, came the case, I will do it" the younger brother nodded, sitting down straight in his chair.

"This ship is so colourful, so full of live" the skeleton commented. "It makes me remember how my old ship was, how much I liked to dine with my nakamas and sing in the afternoon… yes, because you make me remember those days of happiness, I will tell you why I have no shadow or reflection" he inspired. "The second one I don´t know, but the first… my shadow was stolen by someone."

"By whom?" the captain of the Thousand Sunny was interested. "Tell me, tell me. I will like to find him before we leave this Florio… flower… dark triangle!"

"It´s called the Florian Triangle, Luffy" Namie stated. "Zone of the sea known for the amount of ships that disappeared in this waters. There is a fair amount of fantasy histories about it too, but apart from the walking skeleton and the ghost ship I can´t say what is true and what is lie" she sighed, then looked at Brooke. "Who stole your shadow?"

"I… can´t tell" the former pirate drank his tea again. "It´s been such a long time… but the only thing I know for sure is that I can´t leave without it! If I venture out of the Florian Triangle without it, the rays of the sun will turn me to dust! There is no more hope in my heart! Even if I don´t have a hearth… yohohohohoho!"

"Stop joking and…" suddenly some kind of doors appeared out of the darkness. Brooke was alarmed to see them and so were the Rens. They didn´t trust in the slightest whoever that decided to live in such a place. And also… the shadow thieve must be there.

"Flee! You don´t know what expect you inside there!" Brooke jumped into the ocean despite being dangerous towards fruit users and started to walk over it, moving his legs at an impressive speed.

"En-nii?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we should explore the creepy place?"

"Let´s just say that we are trapped and won´t be able to leave unless we managed to find the creepy shadow thieve that surely is inside" Kouen saw his fingers, the natural ones. "Let our valiant companions decide first, then we will go. We need to find a way to escape this damn place with our shadows intact."

"As you say" the two of them waited until Luffy, in his thirst for adventure, decided to go in the mini Merry Frankie built towards the dark island. Completely trapped, the Rens also decided to go with him. unfortunately, there was an attack by an invisible beast, who managed to lick Robin and scare the wits out of Koumei, who was briefly attacked by it.

"Koumei!" his older brother offered a hand to help him up after he was thrown to the floor, as soon as his attacker realised that despite the long hair he was no female. "Are you alright?"

"Ye… yeah" he answered, not wanting to be in the Thousand Sunny anymore. "Let´s just find that damn shadow thief and be over with this place. I want to find the others as soon as I can to leave this insane world."

"Me too" and they jumped into sea, swimming towards the paddle boat until they reached the shore of the one and only refugee of the most famous shadow thieves in the four Blues and Grans line, Thriller Bark.

-Later-

"What do you think, En-nii?" asked the second prince after they met the world renowned doctor Hogback and his scary maid, Cindri, who lived in a castle surrounded by zombies in a crazy version of Horrorland. They didn´t want to stay in his strange mansion, despite the luxuries it surely had. It was unlikely too that he was on the island to make a research over zombies, most likely… he was creating them. And Namie knew it, as she was able to pick up that he was lying.

"Namie was right, he is lying" they walked around. "During my time as a prisoner in the CP9, I also learn to read when someone with even the most amazing poker face is lying. And that doctor was."

"As you say, ani-ou"

"Other thing, Koumei. Did you ever noticed that invisible lecher attacking him and not us?" he shook his head. "Hear my theory. He is a Devil Fruit user that is in cahoots with the doctor, probably some sort of paramecia user, and lures some unsuspecting victims towards him. then, the shadow thieve enters and takes their shadows to be used in some kind of experiment to create these things."

"They would be a good army… if they had more brains" the fan using king candidate looked around. "Then why did you accept to dine with him."

"It will be a shame to waste such an amazing feast" he answered, looking around for more zombies. "Well, not so fine. The food was not tasty enough, not… salty enough… wait a second, salt… salt! Perhaps is what destroys the zombies, so the old man doesn´t want it near them! We need to go back to the Sunny and get all the salt we need!"

"You think the others are still in there?"

"There is just one way to find out" they started running. Unfortunately, large groups of zombies were blocking the path until the ocean. In the middle of escaping in search for salt, they arrived to a forest, where Kouen had enough with them and was ready to burn all the fuckers to a crisp, when some sort of carnivore worms appeared out of nowhere, impacting the unsuspecting zombies. And more and more creatures appeared when someone slashed the air with a very known metal container. "We are lucky"

"Yes… HAKURYUU!" Koumei called his step brother/cousin. Who turned around in amazement. He has been waiting to find someone of his family, unable to leave the Florian Triangle because of the deathly rays of the sun. and now Kouen and Koumei were there. "Where were you? We were searching for you!"

"Searching for me? I was always in this damn place!" the former emperor hugged them despite the harsh past between them and the abandonment he felt in that dark forest. "I wanted to get out to search for you, but that dammed Shichibukai got me before I was able to put a foot in the shore"

"That dammed what?" Hakuryuu then looked over their shoulders, noticing a band of zombies directing their way. he signalled the interior of the forest, where they would be safe. Lola and the rest were also waiting for news. "You have much to explain"

"Later, when I have introduced you to my friends" they arrived to the camp where the victims of the Warlord were resting. "This are the people Gekko Moriah robbed of their shadows to make those zombies over there, with the help of the invisible beast and doctor Hogback, which I presume you already know"

"Yes, we met on the way" the eldest prince walked towards them. "We also met another victim, a skeleton called Brooke. He tried to warn us before we entered to this place… is there a way you call it?"

"Moriah likes to call it Thriller Bark" the youngest Ren said. "It´s not really an island, just a gigantic ship where Moriah is the captain. He liked to keep his army of zombies here while he waits for a moment to use it against a person called Kaido... but is still not strong enough to make it. He also roams the Florian Triangle tracking whoever is lost here and captured them. He especially likes pirates with huge bounties."

"How so?"

"The stronger the person whose shadow is used to make the zombie, the stronger the zombie is" answered someone else, a woman with big lips. "Hello, I´m Lola" she presented herself. "And who are you? Would you be interested in marrying me?"

"No" was the answer the both of them said, not carrying that the woman might feel offended. She just shrugged her shoulders and walked away, back to her troupes. She didn´t make a show out of being rejected, something completely new for the princes. Normally a girl would be in tears at being rejected by the princes of Kou.

"She has practice" explained Hakuryuu. Then they sat down for a moment near the fire, where he showed his step brothers his predicament. "When I arrived here, I didn´t realise that the zombies where the least dangerous thing I can cross paths with… until I met Gekko Moriah. Suddenly his mindless slaves were the last of my concerns." He retired his hands. "He stole my shadow before I can get my djinn equipment up."

"Have you tried to get it back?" he asked. The other nodded and tell them how he tried to get into doctor Hogback´s lab. That was where he saw how Moriah did to every specimen the doctor took him. apparently, the man was an excellent tomb robber too, because he managed to get him the bodies of famous warriors such as the hero Ryuma of Wano country and captain John, an infamous pirate.

"Sooooo, we have to find the zombie that happens to have your shadow, put salt inside of his mouth and the shadow will return to you" Koumei asked, finishing his cup of water. "I still don´t get it, how are zombies weak against salt?"

"Don´t ask me, I don´t know either."

"Well, I guess we should get moving" Kouen stretched himself before getting up. "I don´t want to stay here forever because Gekko… whoelver it is, managed to get my…"

"Hey, guys! How did you managed to get here?!" Luffy was being as loud as ever, followed by his friends, the frightened trio excluded. The Rens stares at each other before. Have they met doctor Hogback too? Was the mad scientist interested in the terrible trio for their bounties too? "You see, we were searching for Namie and Ussop and Chopper when we saw this ghosts and zombies which were mean to them and I beat them because no one gets to be mean to my friends…"

"Ghosts?"

"Must be talking about Perona´s ghosts" Hakuryuu quickly added, having a close encounter himself with the Horo Horo no mi user. "Her Devil Fruit can create them to induce a temporary depressive state on it´s victim."

"Then we will need to take care of this woman too" Kouen commented. "You say you were searching for your friends. Well, they are at the mansion" signalled the redhead. "But I don´t know how much time they are going to be okay. Apparently this doctor Hogback who owns it is cahoots with someone called Gekko Moriah…"

"Yes, old man Spoil told us" Luffy said, referring to the man they met in the woods. "He told us that this guy called Geka… Geky… Gaekku…"

"Gekko Moriah" Robin finally pronounced the name instead of her captain. "Which makes things more difficult for us, since he us one of the Shichibukai. Normally, the best course of action against one of them is just leaving, but I doubt he will open the doors of his home for us to leave, so… we just have to fight against him. like before."

"Shit, here we go again" commented Sanji.

"Wait a minute" Koumei stopped them in their tracks. "what the hell is a Shichibukai? I think –I heard Iceburg commenting about them s few times, but I never got it explained what they were."

"The answer is simply" Nico Robin advanced towards them. "The Shichibukai are seven powerful and notorious pirates who have allied themselves with the World Government. In exchange, their bounties are removed and they can do whatever they want without the marines interfering in their activities. They can also get some especial privileges, like the protection of their homes or a certain island… but in the end is the same. They are dogs of the government and have to answer in case the government calls them."

"So… they are much like pirates who sold themselves to the government" finally understood the second prince. "And you… already fought one of them?"

"Yes, in Alabasta" commented Zoro. "Crocodile… dammit, how I hate that guy. He wanted to take the throne of Alabasta for himself and Pluton weapon too, but we stopped him! In the end that Smokey guy got the credit, but it´s okay. We didn´t want to be heroes."

"Whatever you say" for the Rens, it looked as if they were heroes, even if they didn´t realize it. Or want the title.

"And we weren´t alone, there was Yamu, Sharrkan, Jafar and Masrur-san to help!"

"What?!" Kouen was surprised to hear those names. He knew the generals wanted Sinbad back into their world, but it never crossed his mind that they actually would cross the dimensions to look for that menace. Then it hit him, the other magic, the one Yunan felt when they departed… it has to be them. "You met Jafar and the others?"

"Hummm" Luffy moved his head. "Do you know them?"

"A bit, yes" the other two tensed up. Judal was one thing, the magi always caused trouble, but it was a controlled kind of trouble… in a way. but Sinbad… Sinbad tried to name himself a god and ended nearly destroying their world all his selfish dreams. The least their world need now was that kind of person. "Did they say where they went?"

"Impel Down, the prison" Koumei heard about it once before. It was said that once someone enters, he or she never gets out. He wished it was true, or at least to hold the generals enough time for them to find Judal and block Sinbad´s path towards their home. "Well, our first worry should be to get out of this ship."

"Ship? I thought this was an island?"

"Well… apparently that Shichibukai felt the need to compensate in size of the things" he moved his fan. "Hakuryuu here informed us that this is the biggest pirate ship in the world, Thriller Bark."

"Woow! Mystery ship!"

"Hakuryuu?" Sanji seized up the one with the spear. "Do you have something to do with that Hakuei mellorine we met back in Cocoyashi village? Because you certainly look as little bit like her."

"Hakuei? Do you know anue-sama?"

"Aneue? Is he your brother?"

"Yeah… this is Ren Hakuryuu, our brother" answered Kouen, not wanting to get into details as they were surely too confusing for Luffy to understand.

"Are you as strong as her?" suddenly the straw hatted brat zoomed himself in front of his face. "Can you control the winds like her? I have different fruits than Ace, but I´m so sure that I would beat him to the ground if we ever get to fi…"

"Stop talking! We have to have Namie-schwan" Sanji grabbed his captain and started walking. The Rens looked at each other again and followed them, as they also need to recover Hakuryuu´s shadow. Before leaving, Kouen made sure to tell them the weakness of the zombies. After all, knowledge was strength.

Hello! I finally got the inspiration to actualise this fic! Hope you liked it! What kind of zombie do you want Hakuryuu´s shadow to animate? Review!


	19. Chapter 19

"Of course, this has to go for the worse"

"Have you been hit by one of those ghosts, En-nii?" Hakuryuu, who ran along with the other Rens through the castle, rolled his eyes. They had a recent encounter with Perona and her ghosts, deciding along with the Mugiwaras to leave her to Usopp, as he seemed to be immune to her spell because of his negative attitude. And to make things worse that damn giant was still out there behaving like their absolute idiot of an ally!

"When are those tremblors stopping?" he asked, grabbing a wall when the next set of jumps from the giant zombie made the entirety of the ship move. "And just how are we going to catch such a big zombie?"

"It´s not our problem, we are just finding the one that has your shadow and bringing it down" informed the older redhead. "You better prepare, because if we don´t win this, then we will need to complete the journey by flying."

"Flying? In our djinn equipment? Are you insane?" the raven commented. "Kouen, this world is basically a giant ocean with an unpredictable climate, there is no way we can make the journey to anywhere by flying, not without falling into the ocean and drowning for sure. Besides… do you know where the hell Judal is?"

"Apparently, he has made himself acquaintance with a certain pirate crew that roams the New World. They are called the Whitebeards" commented Koumei, stopping in his tracks. "It´s so… strange. And somehow sweet, don´t you think? The same old Judal, causing trouble."

"It´s not sweet, it´s dangerous. And scary"

"Yes, maybe, but… his willingness to cause trouble means that he is still our dear brother, that he hasn´t strayed so much from the Judal we all knew and love" they all were silent. Yes, in the time they had been without the magi, they all feared that their adoptive brother had somehow changed into something they wouldn´t recognize anymore, that they were going to lose the brother they love, that he would be a stranger, but… it was comforting to know they he still had some of his old self in him.

"Well, Judal will always be Judal" commented Hakuryuu, resting importance to the matter. "That troublesome magi enjoys what he does too much to change his ways."

"You are right" they continued on their way upstairs. The Mugiwaras seemed to be engaged in some kind of confrontation with the inhabitants of the island ship, so the majority of the zombies weren´t inside the castle… unless you were talking about Gekko Moriah´s henchmen´s personal quarters. "Okay, enough with this sentimental conversation" Kouen ended the moment. "which zombie has your shadow?"

"To be sincere… I have no idea" he answered sincerely, earning a look of disbelieve from his familiars. "What? I never claimed to know which zombie got my shadow. Moriah attacked me in the woods and took my shadow."

"You… don´t know which freaking zombie has your shadow?" the older redhead hissed, wanting to strangle the other. "Hakuryuu, there are millions of freaking zombies in this damn place, finding yours could take years."

"No if we know how to search" Koumei intervened in that moment. "Remember that boar lady zombie and the samurai one that asked Namie for his panties?"

"Yes, that's not easy to forget" then the first prince caught it. "You mean that… the zombie created with the shadow of a person has his or her personality?" he looked through the window. "Well, that surely explains the stupid attitude of that giant zombie. It´s like an overgrown Luffy."

"So, if I´m right and the zombie we are searching for has the same personality as Hakuryuu, then we surely will recognize it when we see him or simply lure him to a trap. After all, we know Hakuryuu very well."

"Yes… I have an idea" declared the eldest Ren. "Cover your ears" they did. He inhaled deeply and screamed, focussing on the spell to communicate his army developed. "HAKURYUUU! COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"Do you think this will work?"

"It has to, we are all trained to respond this kind of call instantly" they waited for a moment.

"I´m here!" a strange bear/eagle/ugly bird zombie arrives in that moment. For a second, everybody was silent again, only for the two older ones to burst into laughter and the third one to get red in the face. "What? You called and…"

"That´s the ugliest thing I´ve ever seen!" Koumei commented between laughter, not caring that some tears appeared in the eyes of the undead soldier. "And I have seen my fair share of ugly things inside of this place! Specially in zombies!"

"Yeah! And we also saw those horrible dark djinns Al Tharmen used to create! Brilliant! You actually surpassed those idiots in making ugly things!"

"Of all the things…"

"Stop laughing! I know I´m horrible, but that didn´t mean you can say it to my face!" he suddenly broke down crying, much like the own Hakuryuu did in the Zagan dungeon. The three of them looked at each other, stopping their laughing fest. Koumei pulled out of his pocket a bag full of salt he managed to take from Usopp. They already saw what the salt did to the other zombies, it would not be hard to force this one to swallow it and finish this nightmare.

"Okay, we…" suddenly the thing jumped into the air, getting away from them.

"If you think I´m going to let you take my soul, you are mistaken! I will fight to my last breath!" Kouen growled, ready to call his djinn and chase that thing when a jump from the giant throw them all to the ground. He started running after the bird, who flew away until he reached a hall with many pillars on it. "Perona-sama! The intruders are here!"

"Perona again" clenched his teeth Hakuryuu. He swung his lance, calling Zagan´s power to cut his path to the ghost lady. "This is starting to get on my nerves."

"I got on my nerves a lot time ago" Kouen took his sword off. It busted in flames the next second. "Look, you over sensitive bird, the only way this could end is with roasted chicken zombie or with you swallowing a bit of salt and passing out calmly."

"I will fight to the end! For Perona-sama!"

"What a nuisance" the three of them positioned themselves in the darkness, all with their metal containers in hand. The zombie tried to attack them from the air, but Koumei sent him towards the Zagan creatures. It miraculously dodged them, only to be caught by a flaming sword through the wing. It made a scandal, screaming and tweeting loudly until Hakuryuu threw the bag of salt inside of it´s mouth. The creature got limp on a second and a black thing emerged from his mouth.

"My shadow!" the raven was happy, finally able to step into the sun and probably go on with his life. And finally he would be rid of Lola, who didn´t gave up the first time he told her that he was already engaged to other person. "Now… how are we going to get out of this place? Apparently we can´t just by boat."

"No, definitely not" Kouen was about to add something more when a voice reached each of them minds. It sounded awfully like…

"NEE-SAN!" the youngest in the room, distressed at the emergency call from his sister. The princess apparently found herself into trouble in her way to Thriller Bark, something to be expected as she decided to travel just with the company of Paimon, who really didn´t count as backup. "We have to save her!"

"But how?" Koumei lifted his fan, hiding his face. "I can´t transport us there if I don´t see or at least knew the place we are going to. And I doubt we can navigate in the middle of this darkness."

"That´s what I´m wondering too" another, much stronger voice surprised them. "It´s me, Kouha. I see you found fucking Hakuryuu… did you need a rescue as your beloved nanny Ei thought you need?"

"Shut up, I don´t have time for you now. My sister is in danger!"

"I already freaking know, you shit! Why the freaking hell do you think I´m flying right there at this moment?! It´s terribly hard to fly in such a place, the climate is doing crazy stuff, like… like… a rain of lightning and snow the size of a freaking horse!" the pink haired prince grunted. "Without Yunan´s and Sir Scheherazade´s borg I would have been struck by a hundredth different things by now!"

"That sounds like that new world place Nami was telling us about when we asked about the map of the world she was making" the freckled man frowned. "It´s not easy to reach that place because of the Marine control in the entrances" he sighed. "The Mugiwaras have been trying to reach that place for as long as they exist like a crew and they just reached the Florian Triangle."

"Dammit… What the situation, Kouha? Is she in much trouble?"

"According to Yunan, who managed to catch a few glimpses at her with a spell, she is" the third prince said. "She managed to land on an island full of marines… Fron I think is called… during the visit of one of the admirals. She is fighting them, but her magoi is banishing as we speak."

"And we are stuck in Paradise" grunted Hakuryuu "Great, what else could get wrong?"

"Stop being sarcastic and think" Kouen already had a plan in his head, but that would mean being dishonourable and stealing from people that helped them. But if it was for family, he wouldn´t even doubt it. "There is not other option. We need to get to the Thousand Sunny and steal it."

"En-nii…"

"I know, but we don´t have other option" he started walking. "And the Mugiwaras can always get another ship. Hell, they can still this castle from Gekko Moriah and continue their voyage with all luxury."

"I´m still against it" the ground trembled again, but they managed to stay on their feet. They walked quickly to the place the colourful ship was anchored and found that someone had the same idea as them before. Perona was there, awake after her shock and very upset, sacking the lion ship. Kouen took out his sword, ready to strike her when she was distracted, but another strange guy with a hat and a bible appeared out of nowhere.

"Dammit" the bear guy didn´t noticed them, but he seemed to be too concentrated in the pink haired girl to pay them some mind. He then asked the ghost woman about Gekko Moriah, the Shichibukai… hum, apparently he was a member of the same organization.

"If you were on a trip, where would you like to go?" he asked. The female was surprised for a moment, as were the Ren siblings. What the hell was he talking about.

"What do you care?!" She attacked the man in that moment, saying that he was powerful and that she was going to give his shadow to Moriah as a gift. With a moment of his bare hand, the girl disappeared. For an instant, Kouen believed that he killed her, but then Koumei put himself on the front.

"She is not dead, she was sent to somewhere. Dantalion told me that" he frowned. "This man´s power is much like mine, except that he can send people to places that he hasn´t seen before"

"Shit, just when we thought that we could leave this island" another tremblor from the giant was sensed. "Let´s go to the others. We have more opportunity with them as backup."

"Yes, En-nii" then they went away.

-Later-

"I guess we are not too late" commented Hakuryuu when he saw the giant Gekko Moriah has become because of his technique, Shadow´s Asgard. The raven looked at the horizon, the sun was rising. He didn´t have to fear anymore, but all the people that helped him during his stay in the damn boat castle… sun was deathly to them.

"Run, Hakuryuu! The sun is rising!" Lola screamed, passing by his side. She was trying to take cover before the rays caught her. The light hit him in that moment, not doing him a thing. "You recovered your shadow! Then save us! And marry me!"

"I already told you I´m promised to someone else" he answered to her, reading his lance. He shot his first batch of creatures at the giant lizard of a man, that distracted him enough for the raven to tie him to the ground with vines. The Mugiwaras came next, even the ones that would perish if the light of day reached them.

"We have to do this quickly and get out of here before the damn bear man caught us" Koumei commented, still don´t moving. The pirates were holding okay on their own, especially because Moriah was a craven and a weakling. Luffy´s punches were being more than effective and when he got into second and third gear was the end. The lizard Shichibukai was defeated and the shadows returned to their owners, saving them from the deathly rays. The sun stopped affecting their friends too. "Luffy looked exhausted"

"He seemed to be" Kouen started to walk towards the crew, trying to warn them about the other Shichibukai, but he appeared in that moment, talking on a snail phone with someone clearly of the marines. "He is in touch with someone in the world government."

"Don´t let him touch you, it´s dangerous!" warned Nami. The Rolling pirates wanted to attack him, ignoring her and Lola´s warnings, but were easily defeated. Zoro then stood in front of him, clearly in the mood to fight. Seeing their attitude and prowess, Kuma complimented them on their talent.

"They shouldn´t be taking any compliment from the enemy" commented Hakuryuu, using his plants again to tie the Shichibukai. This were easily cut, leaving the man free to attack the pirate crew. Koumei got in the middle, returning him his paw things with Dantalion.

"As you see, my powers are quite like yours, which means that I can reject your attacks and sent them back to you" explained the prince. Kouen and him stared at each other for a moment before the older nodding and the younger continuing. "This will get us anywhere, so I propose you a deal."

"Marines said that the destruction of the Strawhat crew is not negotiable" talked the bear man without putting back his gloves on. "I must fulfil my mission."

"I can see that" his tone was toneless, but even like that the redhead could sense the lie in them. He was going to let them escape. In fact, this façade was all made so they can escape and continue their journey. And there was something else, as if Kuma had a soft spot in his hearth for someone, namely Luffy. When had they met before? And why was he so interested in seeing him and his underlings triumph? He wanted to know, but right now Hakuei was a priority. "My deal has nothing to do with them."

"I´m listening"

"I want to be sent somewhere along with Hakuryuu and En-nii, to an island called Fron" this surprised Kuma. That place was a training base for marines, there was no way a pirate wanted to be sent there, but Koumei was so sure. "I can´t do that myself, so… would you be so kind as to send us there?"

"Are you abandoning us now?! You are sly traitors!" screamed Chopper, with tears in his eyes. "Luffy should have left you for his grandfather to…"

"Our sister is in danger! And our brother too!" Kouen finally screamed, effectively shutting up the reindeer. "They are trapped on that island, fighting the marines, and even if they are powerful they can´t keep up with them. They need us."

"We can take you…"

"There is no way we can get to the new world fast enough to help them in a ship, this is the only way" Koumei said, looking at the Shichibukai wearily. "What do you say? You will rid yourself of a few enemies and we get fast to our siblings. Everybody win."

"I will do it" finally conceded the man, lifting a pawed hand.

"There has to be other way…"

"Let them go" Nami suddenly said, crossing her arms. Zoro, who already caught his breath after the short battle, looked at her as if she was crazy. "I owe Hakuei my village´s security, the least I can do for her is letting her brother safe her life."

"Thank you" Hakuryuu politely said, joining his step siblings in front of the bear man. "I will tell aneue-san about you and how you helped us to escape dangerous situations."

"Come on, say goodbye to your captain for us" Kouen pushed him even more to the front. "Oh, and if you find a girl called Ren Kougyoku, tell her we are waiting for her in that Fron island. She is our last lost sister."

"Kougyoku…" but the Rens disappeared before Nami could finish that sentence. And the first thing they felt when they were in the paw thing was that the world was spinning on itself again and again, leaving them dizzy and somewhat nauseated. Then the thing landed on the ground, nearly leaving them unconscious for the impact. Koumei, rubbing his head, lifted himself.

"Well, at least we are no longer in Thriller Bark" commented the redheaded second prince. "Now we only need to find Hakuei and Kouha… if he ever managed to reach here along with the magis" he sighed. "It´s going to be such a reunion."

"Great" Kouen got out of the mark too, along with a still dizzy Hakuryuu. He nearly puked, but managed to still his stomach and stay on his feet. "Where could those two be?"

"There! The intruders went that way!"

"Oh, we found them" they all got into djinn equipment and went in the direction where the voices were coming from. There they found a completely exhausted Hakuei being protected by a nearly out of magoi Kouha, surrounded by armed marines.

"Drop your weapons and surrender!"

"No, you drop your weapons and surrender" they appeared nearly out of nowhere, easily taking care of the marines. Kouen stared at the younger Rens, who just stared back at them.

"What took you so long?" asked Kouha before falling to the ground, completely out of fuel. Kouen caught him and laid the pink haired male on the grass, while Hakuryuu addressed his sister´s injuries. She then stared at the oldest, who stared back.

"Did you find Kougyoku?" she asked, earning a shake from his head. "And Judal?"

"He is with some band, the Shiroiges, but…"

"Wait, the Shirohiges?" she asked in disbelieve and consternation. "What´s he doing there?"

"I don´t think that´s unbelievable coming from a war loving…"

"That´s the thing, there is a war coming and the Shirohiges are participating" she explained. "I heard the rumour in here… they are going to war at Marineford."

Hello! I hope you haven´t waited much. this was a complicated chapter to write, as I didn´t really know how to make the parting escene with the Rens believable in the context of the original One Piece history. Well, hope you liked it! Review!


	20. Chapter 20

"So… they left?" asked Luffy, staring into the horizon when his nakamas finally explained him why the Rens siblings were not in the ship anymore. "Well, I guess it´s fine. Hope they find Hakuei before the marines catch her."

"Yes, me too" Nami said, a little bit down since hearing of her friend´s predicament. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do from her post in the ship, except praying for her safety. After the fight with the Tobiu riders and rescuing Hachi, she was not the only one worried for the raven girl. Hachi took some liking to her too from when he was on the Cocoyashi village.

"Yeah…" Sanji just thought about Hakuei for a moment. How could such a pretty woman be related to someone like Kouen? She was gentle too, while the eldest redhead was a cold hearted tactician and down to the point idiot. "Perhaps we will meet them again when we reach the New World."

"Yes" they were approaching the Sabaody Shotou. The Thousand Sunny was decked before long and Hachi went along with Nami, Chopper, Keimi, her star and Luffy to get some food and water. The captain was surprised to see flying bicycles and wanted to have one, but the octopus said they shouldn´t do it. Apparently it was a very known con, as the vehicles didn´t work outside of the tree islands.

"What should I do…" a redheaded girl was walking in the opposite direction of them. She wasn´t just worried, she was super worried, as her friends were recently captured by bounty hunters. Of course, the greedy bunch sold them as slave instead of simply handing them to the authorities. They were about to cross when someone stopped her.

"Somebody! Somebody help me!" a big man with a tattoo in the chest begged the crowd, who didn´t move. The Empress stopped in her tracks, eyeing the man. Just a look at his neck made her realise his predicament. It was something she learned in her first days here, slaves always wear a collar around their necks. And overall, the people that owned those slaves were…

"Help me!" the collar started to make a sound that put Keimi on edge. Luffy looked at the spectacle, how the people around him were too still, too… stiff. As if they were trying to shut their eyes and ears to the reality in front of them. Kougyoku too, burying her nails in the flesh of her hands. The pirate´s collar finally exploded and he plunged to the ground, unconscious and barely alive. "I just wanted to see my family"

"So cruel" she commented, not doing anything and feeling awful for that. Sinbad... between all the things her former beloved did, wrong and good, banning slavery was one of the things both him and her family agreed. Slavery had to go. And seeing such an extreme made her realise just how awful a future with slaves was.

"Get down… Tenryuubitos" she heard near her. Normally she wouldn´t bow to anyone, after all she was an empress, but save her friends and siblings she was going to need to stay low. Growling a bit, she got down on her knees, bowing the head. Soon they came, a man with more slaves and a woman with her face hidden by a veil. The young woman, Shalulia apparently, shot the man down, killing him.

"How horrible" she clenched her fists. The Celestial Dragons went on in their path, not carrying about any of the people on their knees and the road suddenly came back to live. She continued her way, as did the Mugiwaras.

"What happened over there?"

"I will explain" Hachi sighed after the damn abusers were away from reach. He bought some food to help Luffy stay still for some moments and explained the situation. That the Tenryuubitos were the descendants of the creators of the World Government and had the power to call an admiral and to do whatever they wanted to the commoners… and sometimes to some royals. Suddenly bounty hunters interrupted the chat and they had to fight for their lives. The bounty hunters run away to their liar, which Kougyoku was stalking.

"That damn gang" she reached the window, trying to find out where they took his friends. Apparently they had another objective in mind, for which the girl followed them. The leader dressed as a bear and got closer to a girl… a girl with a fishtail.

"Can´t be… a mermaid?" she knew that in this world mermaids existed, but they never left the sea and it was terribly difficult to catch them there. What was this one doing on earth? Her hand flew to her hair, where her metal container was.

"Come with us" the leader caught the mermaid, quickly taking her away from her friends. Kougyoku followed them to a human market house. Normally she would never enter a place of depravity like this, she was Kou´s empress after all, but now… this could be the only way to find her friends.

"Hummmm?" Trafalgar Law opened an eye when he saw the redhead entering there. She didn´t seem like the usual clients of this establishment… or the kind of people that damn Doflamingo will deal with at all. Kid was one thing, but this girl… this girl was… strange. Her head was held high, even in a place she obviously despised, and her steps were those of a princess. "Lady, do you want to sit here? It´s free"

"Thank you, sir" she sat down next to the pirate. She knew who he was, but having someone of such a reputation near could be useful. "Care to tell me why are you here?"

"Isn´t that obvious?"

"It isn´t" she continued with her icy demeanour. "You are not the type of person to buy slaves. In fact, you are not here about the slaves at all, but for the person who own the place" his body stiffen. "You despise such a person… or perhaps you only despised the person?" he shuddered a bit. "that´s what I thought"

"Woow, pretty and smart" he conceded. Not every person will find out just for some looks how much he despised Doflamingo. "But you aren´t for the slaves either, don´t you?" she stiffens now. "I know the people like you. You are highborn enough to buy probably every slave in here, but you think that´s beneath you. And you are against slavery, not something every noble is. Am I right?"

"Very well" she extended a hand. "Kougyoku Ren"

"Trafalgar Law" she didn´t let his hand go. "Okay" he got closer. "Trafalgar D. Water Law"

"A pleasure" she let him go and the lights on the stage got off. People around started watching with excitement, like it was an spectacle. "Disgusting"

"Indeed" everything Doflamingo did was disgusting. During a few seconds he saw the face of his enemy on the wall, relieving the moment Corazon was shot in front of him. "Damn, control yourself"

"Don´t think about that person" she commented, naturally. "He obviously did an awful thing to you and deserves to pay, but to achieve it you have to outsmart him, not let your anger get the better of yourself" she smiled. "But a bit of strength also helps a little, no? Revenge is best when you do it yourself."

"I think the say was revenge was a dish best served cold"

"Hasn't it gone cold enough?" cold enough, like the vengeance they had against Al Tharmen after Judal disappeared. She remembered when she and her siblings personally hunted the responsible for their people´s sufferings. She remembered the amazing sensation when she sliced that damn Markio guy and the three bitched Arba had at her service. "It´s satisfactory. Revenge I mean."

"I hope, I have been planning this one for more than a decade"

"I have been planning mine since I realised what they did to my brother" she suddenly commented. "Don´t listen to me, we are not talking about the same person."

"I wouldn´t put it past him to do something awful to anyone" Law answered. They then paid attention to Disco´s show, just to see how the man offered a musician who looked miserable. She was bored and outraged at the same time, hearing all this corrupted people playing to be god to this people. "Solomon help me, this is awful"

"Who is Solomon?" she didn´t answer, her eyes glued to the stage. Her friends were being presented by the ringmaster, who looked as happy as ever. Unfortunately for him, things were going to turn in an awful way when one of the slaves tried to commit suicide. So they finally took out the big price, the star slave of the day. "The mermaid?"

"Probably it´s just a ruse"

"No, the mermaid is real, I saw them catching her" her hand came to her hair, holding Vinea. "I can´t believe them… she was just enjoying a day in the amusement park and they dare to take her and sell her as if she was nothing but a fish…"

"Hey, calm…" everything happened too fast from there. The Tenryuubito bought the mermaid, he started to say he wanted to bump her in a tank full of piranhas, him stopping the redhead from attacking and… a fish going to the roof? What the hell?

"KEIMI!" and with Mugiwara, the pandemonium arrived. He wanted the mermaid, apparently it was stolen from him. The gyojin tried to save her and ended up being shot by that Charlos oaf. Luffy, as many crazy Ds would do, punched the idiot in the face, sending him against a wall. Damn, he wanted to do that too… no, no, Law. Remember what Cora-san always say. Think first and don´t let anyone know you are a D. "Sorry friends, for what I did an admiral will come"

"Well, guess there is no way out now" Nami commented, talking about it as if it was no problem. After all, she was used to her captain getting them into troubles. "We will have to defeat all the marines outside"

"Hey, not something we didn´t have to do before"

"Yes…" the crew of misfits agreed and Law found himself praying to Cora-san to help him not to end up as crazy as him.

"What the hell happens to them?" Kougyoku asked.

"No idea"

-Later-

"Get out of my way!" Luffy, Kid and Law were fighting over the right to get rid of marines standing outside the place. The empress was behind them, looking at the assembled team. One of her friends caught her arm, trying to get her inside the building again.

"What are you doing? We have to get out of here!"

"I don´t run from troubles" she said, making him let go. She was not that scared child who hid in the deeps of the palace and cried anymore, she was the empress and a warrior now. She saw them defeating the marines and saw something else approaching. She took her hairpin again and sent a wave of water towards them, effectively defeating them. "So long, my friends"

"Good shot, Kougyoku-ya"

"Wait, Kougyoku?" Nami approached the redhead. "Ren Kougyoku?" she grabbed her hands, not believing that they found her so quickly. "We are friends with your brothers Koumei and Kouen. They helped us to raid Ennies Lobbi last time and to rescue the people from Thriller Bark…"

"K… do you really know En-nii and Mei-nii?!" she was surprised. Kouen would never be caught dead with such a crazy group of people and Koumei would just sleep his way through the fight unless Kouen told him to participate. "Where are they?!"

"We were with them and Hakuryuu in Thriller Bark and…"

"Hakuryuu too?!"

"Yes, but… they had to go. Your sister Hakuei got into trouble and they went to help her. Someone called Kouha is already there" woow, that left her as the last who needed to arrive to the reunion point. Cheaters. "They are waiting for you in an island called Front."

"Ahhhh, thank you. I will go on my way" then she realised something. "where is front?"

"You can come with us, we are heading to the New World now" Luffy invited. She nodded, leaving with them. Trafalgar stared at her retreating form, sure that this was not the last time he saw her. And that it was better to be her ally than her enemy.

"Come, we have to get to the Thousand Sunny!" suddenly marines appeared in their way. one of them was a creepy looking man with a bright yellow suit. She soon found out it was Admiral Kizaru from the Navy. The Mugiwaras prepared to fight, so she took Vinea from her hair. The Light monkey didn´t look impressed… or at least no until she managed to hurt him with her water lances.

"Wooow, we have a though girl here" he commented, covering a bleeding injury. It has been such a long time since the last person managed to hurt him… "Perhaps I should take you out first."

"Try it, old man" she engaged into a fight. He was fast, really fast, but that was not match against her djinn´s water power. Anyway, she knew he was just waiting until she tired out to striker her death and then the rest of the crew. And that was something she won´t allow.

"You know, I defeated some supernovas back then when I first arrived here" he confessed. "They were not the ones I was looking for, but when I see a pirate I can´t help but hurt him. after all" his tone stayed the same. "They are criminals"

"Normally I would agree, but I believe slavers are worst criminals" she prepared to call her full power when someone new entered the place. Nami´s eyes widen, it was the bear man from Thriller Bark, the one that sent Kouen and his brother to Front with just a movement of his hands.

"Bartholomew Kuma…"

"What the hell!"

"Mugiwara no Luffy" he stared at their captain and started taking out the crew one by one. Kougyoku tried to help, but Kuma dodged her and then… his sad expression confused her. "I will send you to your family in an instant"

"What… ahhhh!" she was sent flying through the air in that second, landing with pain in an island. She got up, cursing the man to hell and back with all the bad words Ka Koubun taught her when she was a little girl.

"Someone is cursing like a drunken sailor here… oh, it´s Kougyoku" she was surprised when the first face she saw was of the light blond magi that brought them to this world. Yunan extended a hand to her, helping her to get out of the paw mark. Suddenly, her siblings appeared along with Titus Alexius. "Great to see you, Empress"

"I… the same" she put her hairpin back into her place and hugged the others. "En-nii, Luffy-san and his friends gave me the message" he was surprised. Only a few days have passed since he left the Mugiwaras in the company of a dangerous foe. Who knew they would manage to survive? "That bear guy appeared out of nowhere and…"

"Bear guy?" she met Bartholomew Kuma? Well, obviously yes, she arrived in one his paw marks after all. The real question was where she met the Shichibukai. "Were you in Thriller Bark?"

"No, in Sabaody shotou" she answered, rubbing the back of her neck. "It was a place completely made of trees, where the ships stopped to coat themselves before leaving for the New World" she looked around herself. "We are in the New World, no?"

"Yes" Koumei got into the conversation in that moment. "In a marine base, to be exact" his eyes sharpened. "And we should get moving. After all, there is going to be a war soon and that crew Judal is with will face the world government" his fan half covered his face. "We have to get to him as soon as possible."

"Why? He probably will be at home in a war" Kougyoku started to pick at her hair. Her dear adoptive brother caused wars all over the world, another one will be like a walk in the park, especially with him being a magi.

"Kougyoku, the situation is different now"

"Why?"

"You don´t… no one realised the kind of situation he can be in" Yunan interrupted them. The light blind magi lowered his gaze. "Strong spells like this… no, this must be the strongest spell I ever casted" he stared at her directly. "So strong it nearly damaged my staff permanently" he showed her some of the burn marks on it. "Doing it with a wand… it´s severe damage guaranteed."

"Severe damage… Judal will be without magic?!" Kouen then realised the severity of the situation. He once offered to train Judal like he trained all his brothers and the magi answered that no, that he didn´t need it. That his magic was the only weapon he needed. He groaned. "Judal is useless without his wand and staff, he will die if we don´t do something."

"The best thing we can do is get to him and give him this" Koumei showed them the staff he has been guarding. "Where is the war taking place?"

"Marineford" Titus answered, frowning. His staff, his mother´s staff, also suffered some damage, but he managed to repair them with some magic before needing it. He searched for something with his magic and, after a few minutes, found it. "There is a ship near here and the rukh tells me they are going to help us. We just need to talk to the redheaded man on the deck."

"The let´s go" they went to the shore to take fly from there. The Rens and the magis never thought it would be so important after, especially with the war on sight… the moment they decided to aboard the Red Force.

Hope you liked it! Now... Luffy is soon going to meet again friends from his past. Who could they be? Review!


	21. Chapter 21

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Be careful" were Hancock´s last words when Luffy and the amazon leader entered the Prison of Impel Down. He started running as quiet as he could, which was nearly like a stampede of elephants, and made his way down in the prison. What he didn´t know was that he had a few old acquaintances waiting for him in there. The first one he ran into was Buggy the clown, who was surprised for his reason to get down there./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Ace? I knew him!" he remembered the narcoleptic glutton of a pirate who once entered his ship and made him took him to the island where he met his demise. He wanted to steal the bracelet in the other pirate´s arm or at least exchange it for a passage to the next level, but luck was not on his side and he felt with him. In the end, the clown ended up dragged like a lot of people in the madness of Luffy trying to get his brother out of that prison, along with a reticent Galdino and an overly optimistic Bon Clay. They were trying to escape the third level when…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Luffy! What are you doing here?" someone intercepted them. Both former members of Baroque Works recognize them as the people that helped Mugiwara to defeat Crocodile. Jafar was at the head, looking worried. "Did they catch you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""No, but Ace… I need to save Ace!" explained the boy, ready to move to the next level. The albino bit his lip, remembering the narcoleptic in question. He wanted to help him, but… well, there has been months trying to get to the next level without being seen by the guards and he was sure that with Luffy everything was going to be better. "And you? I thought you were searching for your friends."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""We are, it´s just that… after reaching this level it became a little bit difficult to get down" he answered, with Masrur behind. Really, why did he let the others leave him alone with his ex? Yes, of course, because Yamuraiha said so. She can be pretty convincing if she wanted. "Yamuraiha and Sharrkan managed, but get stuck inside… according to their messages, it´s pretty hot down there."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Yes, the lava inferno" commented Galdino, who knew a little bit about that place. He looked at the defeated guards. Mugiwara already managed to defeat many guards of Impel Down, practically cleaning the superior levels and would continue attracting attention until he found his brother. It was a great occasion to escape. "Buggy…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""What are you two saying?" the redhead asked the two conspirators, that froze in the place. The Straw hatted kid probably lacked the wit to realise they were going to leave him there, but his friends didn´t and that was bad for them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""It was… nothing"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Good, because now we have to move or reinforcements are going to catch us before we can advance" answered Jafar, before moving to the place the door was located. They jumped again, with Masrur throwing the two idiots, and moved to the next inferno. They landed in a lava filled environment, which affected everyone but Masrur and Jafar. "Great, now we have to find Sharrkan and Yamuraiha."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""They could be everywhere! We don´t have time to search for your friends, we have to get out of this place before the next…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Don´t scream"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Don´t tell me what I have to… AHHHHHHHH! Ghost!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Shhhh" a voice came from nowhere. Yamuraiha dispelled her spell for some seconds, then get back to be invisible. "I made this camouflage for myself and Sharrkan, but don´t know how much it will last. The heat is too much" the Water magician whipped some sweat from her forehead. "He is a little bit occupied at the moment."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Occupied? How could he be occupied?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""We ran into a big patrol in the other door" she warned. "He stayed to listen to their conversation and to tip me on their plans. Apparently, they are setting up a trap for the intruder and escapees, which I think are you. We need to sneak past them, perhaps with my spell."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Yes, that would be a good plan, don´t you think, Mugi…" in that second they all realised that in the few seconds they let Luffy out of sight, he ran away to fight whoever that was in waiting for them. Jafar was the first to move, accommodating his household vessel in this arms./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""What the hell was he thinking about?!" he asked, grunting. Running in the middle of this hellish fire was tiresome even for him, but he could stand it. "Dammit… Yamuraiha, what do you know about the people who is waiting for us there?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Well… according to Sharrkan there is a group of big animals, a woman with a whip that dresses like one of those whores Sinbad was so found of… or worse" they all share a knowing look in that moment. "Many guards, probably all the personnel they were able to spare, a man with a Egyptian look…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""A woman with a naughty dress?" Buggy thought for a moment and then realized it. "That has to be Sadi-chan! And her demon guards!" he suddenly stopped. "The torturer of Impel Down is here! That means we are not going to get out alive from here! Not if we engage the guards!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Egyptian… that one is the Vice Warden Hannyabal!" Galdino stopped in his tracks too, trembling in fear. "All the big fishes of Impel Down reunited to kill us!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Shut up!" the mage growled at them. "There is another one too, a man that´s always in a portable house… I think it´s a bathroom too" she frowned. "Obviously he had nasty stomach problems."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Stomach… Ma… Ma… MAGELLAN!" the clown and his friend tried to get away, but were, stopped by Masrur, who acted like a mountain between them and the door to the superior levels. "Let us go! There is no way we can defeat Warden Magellan! He is the most powerful man in Impel down, the poisonous man that kept this prison´s record of escapes in red!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Most powerful man, eh?" Jafar frowned, but wasn´t about to let down a friend. "Dammit, Ace, you couldn´t end up in a worse place, no?" he was immune to most poisons in his world, something he wasn´t so sure he was in this world. And his friends weren´t either. "Yamuraiha, can you help me? I will go save Luffy from that guy."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Why you?" Masrur finally talked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I have immunity to a lot of poisons due to my time as an assassin for the Parthevia Empire, so I´m the one with most probabilities of getting out alive of a fight with Magellan" he looked at his knives. "You will provide help from behind." Screams suddenly reached his ears. "Quickly! We don´t have much time!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Yes!" Luffy was already battling with Magellan when they arrived to the place, losing due to the poison. He was about to get up again to continue his desperate fight, when Yamuraiha´s borg got between him and the Warden, effectively cutting Magellan´s attack. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""What the…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Hey! Mess with someone your own size, you monster!" taunted Jafar, getting into position. Not for the first time, he wished his household vessel was still working. That poison seemed to be of the metallic sort, making it susceptible to electric attacks. With a shock form his Bararaq Sei, the man would have been lying on the floor. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""You… think you can defeat me?!" the Warden screamed, attacking the albino next. He, unsure if he was really immune, dodged and handled his Hydra like he would handle a poisonous snake attack. he just didn´t grab the monster, knowing the result. His knives flew to the poisonous man side, striking him, but not causing him damage. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Dammit" a Logia. He hasn´t taken a Logia into account. With a fruit like that, it was no wonder that the prisoners considered him invincible. Only seastone can kill him, seastone that he didn´t have. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Hump, too bad… you weren´t my size after all" he prepared to strike him. then he saw something… a smile crept into his face. That cunt Yamuraiha surely knew how to take advantage of a distracted enemy! "What´s so funny?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I would think you are the one that is going to bite the dust in a second. Look behind you, asshole" Magellan did it just in time to see Sharrkan breaking a side of the tunnel with his sword. Jafar had to admit it, even without his household the Heliopat king was strong. In that second Masrur did the same on the other side and Magellan was sent hurling down into the lava pit. Jafar was falling too, but he used one of his knives to hang from the ceiling and the other to prevent Luffy from failing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Woow, that was close" Sharrkan commented, turning towards the guards, who couldn´t believe it. "Then" he made a movement with his sword. "Who is next?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""We don´t have time!" Yamuraiha, who flew everybody to the place, chastised him. "Luffy is badly poisoned and my magic can´t heal him thanks to his Devil Fruit" she moved her wand to make the others back away. "We have to move and find someone that can heal him!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I know where to look!" Bon Clay said cheerfully at the same time as preoccupied, walking towards the gates of the next level. "He is supposed to be in the next level, but apparently he disappeared. But don´t worry! I´m sure I can find him!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""You better be" Jafar started to run, with Masrur carrying the ailing D. Luffy´s body was enveloped in a thin layer of magic to prevent him from poisoning Masrur too, so he was safe for the moment. "Who is this person?! And what is waiting for us in the next level?!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""The next level is the Ice hell! A frozen wasteland where the prisoners freeze to death as a punishment for horrible sins… which weren´t exactly sins, they just have a different vision of the world and justice that the World Government."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""What?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""It´s the place where the put the captured members of the Revolutionary Army!" the okama explained. "The person we are searching for was a rebel and they locked him in there!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""A… a rebel? Who is him?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Sometimes a he, sometimes a she" corrected the former member of Baroque Works. "We are searching for the Miracle Worker… EMPORIO IVANKOV!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Emporio… Ivankov?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"-A few minutes after-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Welcome… TO NEW KAMA LAND!" Jafar was completely astonished and somewhat creeped out. He has seen plenty of strange things in his years as an assassin and as Sinbad´s assistant (more in his years with Sinbad, he had to admit that), but this was the creepiest of all. The man on the stage… well, he believed it was a man… danced like a complete maniatic, emitting strange sounds./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""This is the guy?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Yes, this is" answered Bon Clay, leaving the injured Mugiwara in the purple haired okama´s care. Fortunately, his prowess healing was better than his dancing and singing abilities. The boy was taken care of in a few minutes, but he was a left in another room. And another surprise, in a corner they found Drakon and Hinahoho, cowering. Both married men were surrounded by young busty girls, but apparently they were trying to escape. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""What the hell are you two doing here?" asked the albino, crossing his arms. The two of them, got red, trying to hide their faces. Too shamed to talk, the dragon look alike and the Imuchakk lowered their heads more. Then a prisoner came and attempted to kill Ivankov, but he okama king rejected the projectile and was turned into a woman. "What the actual hell?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Hummm" Masrur got closer from behind, rubbing his chin. Now, this was another thing he hasn´t thought about. Perhaps… "Would you be open to try that?" Jafar looked at him in disbelieve. "Do you think you would get on with my wives better if you are the same gender?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""What?!" he looked at the redhead in disbelieve. The other generals suddenly stared at him with interest, like the absolute gossip mongers they were. "Are you insane?! I´m not getting on with your wives or you!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Oh my Solomon, you two are back together?!" Yamuraiha drank a few sips of martini./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Of course not! And it´s never going to be! He already has two chicks and I´m not third dish!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Why? The Fanalis are open to same sex couples and polygamy, so…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I don´t care how open you Fanalis think you are. I´m not getting back with you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Vou should be more open with vyour feelings…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Hey, keep those nails away from me!" Jafar jumped with his assassin instincts away from Ivankov before he could inject him with his nails. They spent some time in that petty fight, until Luffy woke up and demanded food. He tried to enlist the okama queen in his plan to recover his brother, but the man didn´t style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThat was when the straw hat boy dropped his bomb and the eccentric guy finally changed his mind. Jafar, not wanting to be in the same place as Ivankov, decided to wait in level 5.5 for them along with the generals, sans Hinahoho and Drakon. Finally, they came back from level 6 empty handed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""They already moved Ace!" announce the young Supernova, somehow full of energy despite recently recovering from a fatal poisoning. The albino bit his teeth, as this only meant one thing. "We are going to Marineford!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Marineford?" asked Yamuraiha. "Does that mean…?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Yes, we are meeting Sin again very soon"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"-Under the Tarai Current-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I don´t know if you should participate in the wat" Sinbad approached Judal from behind while the magi was looking through the bubble. The raven stared at a fish, a pretty coloured one that reminded him somewhat of Kougyoku. "I´m just saying, without your wand you are practically useless. There is no need…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I have to be there" the magi raised a hand, as if trying to make a butterfly land on a finger. Probably a rukh butterfly then. "The rukh says you are going to need me, that my family and crew are going to need me… so I´m going with you, to fight with you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Since when do you do what the destiny says?" the king raised an eyebrow. "You are the dark magi, aren´t you? You cursed your destiny, you don´t follow it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Well, I´m done with not following my destiny" the magician sighed. "In the last few days I learned that I spent so much time focusing on the bad things in my life that I didn´t see the beautiful things destiny brought to me. My siblings, Kouen nagging me to train together… or for him to beat me into the ground… that was hard" he rubbed his neck. "Little Kougyoku trying to make me play dolls with her and… and Hakuyuu and Hakuren carrying me to the big peach tree in the garden…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""It sounds good"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""The real thing is, I´m not going to make the same mistakes again. This time, I´m going to fight by my friends side and win or die with them" he smiled, honestly for the first time in many years. "So I´m going with you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""It´s good to know" he sighed, putting an arm around him. for once, the magi didn´t fight against him. "Try not to die, okay? I don´t want to be alone in this world… I mean the only one from our world here."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Oh, I won´t, believe me" he laughed a bit. "If I dare to die before him, Kouen is going to kill me" he stared at the other side. "And let´s not talk about what Kougyoku might do to me. I would woke up in make up and a dress."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Your sister seemed like a little devil" they stared at the water, that was clearing. The battle was approaching and, with it, the time to part with some friends. "I wish they were there. And my household. And my allies. We would do the Extreme Magic and vaporize those marines like we did with the medium thing."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""The medium thing? It kept coming back, I thought" he sighed. "But in the end you did it, you destroyed it before Ill Illah could enter the World" a pained expression suddenly appeared in his face. "Sorry, sorry, I shouldn´t have mentioned the dark god you later helped enter, but…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I know you think I´m forgiven and perhaps for some people in my world I am… it´s me who couldn´t forgive myself. I was so fucking stupid…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""You always are, you stupiddness" Judal said. When was he finally going to stop wallowing in guilt and self-pity? Most of those people wanted it, he did nothing wrong in their eyes. The only person he betrayed was himself and he should have already forgiven himself. "You always made things different too."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"-Back in Impel Down-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""We have to escape in this second!" Jafar said, looking to the poisonous man that was quickly approaching him. finally, the little Mugiwara thought a plan and managed to send them flying to the ship Crocodile and Jimbei stole for them. The albino got the wheel and, remembering the days of his travelling with Sinbad, started to navigate the Tarai Curent./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""What are we going to do now, Jafar?" Yamuraiha walked up to him, trying to use her water magic to take the ship through another path, failing because the current was too strong. "We are meeting Sinbad, I´m glad for that, but… I don´t want to go to that war. We are not longer fighting King candidates, we and Sin could actually…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""It´s going to be okay, yes?" Drakon stopped her. "Everything has always gone okay and this time too" the dragon sat down. "We are getting together, rescuing that Ace guy, helping them escape and… and return to our world with our king. Everything is going to be okay."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""In a war nothing goes okay"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Everything is going to be okay, listen to me in this" he stared into her eyes. "Everything is going to be okay."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Trust Sinbad" Masrur voiced the collective thought. The man was of few words, but he knew when his friends need a few words of encouragement. "And the Mugiwara boy too is one of a kind. Together I´m sure there is no force that´s going to stop them. And that problematic magi is stronger than anyone could believe. They are going to make it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"-In another place-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Where are you going now?" Sabo asked Pisti and Spartos, who were trying to leave Baltigo, as if he wasn´t eavesdropping. "Okay, okay, I know" he followed them. "It´s horrible that Dragon denied your request, but you don't have to…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""He said his army isn´t going to take part in the War, but we can do whatever we want as our own persons" the knight answered, exiting the castle. He and his companion started searching around the deck, trying to find some ship they could use. "So we are taking a boat or something like that and go to help in Marineford. I hope that we make it in time…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""A boat? Dude, you are dreaming if you want to reach Marineford in a boat" he made a sound and a big black bird arrived. "Do you two want t ride?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Okay, towards Marineford. And now they are complete, plus a surprise for the D.s. Who want them to meet in the next chapter? Review!/span/p 


	22. Chapter 22

"Prepare, it´s coming" Sinbad prepared when Shirohige gave the order to go to surface. He was going to use surprise to enter the Marines home and invade with his sons… the whole army of them. Sengoku was thoroughly surprised. It has never crossed his mind that coating can be used as a way to invade his precious Marineford. The bubble finally broke and the captain showed himself, causing terror in the youngest marines.

"What the hell is this, Sengoku?" Newgate stared at the Fleet Admiral, who was still at a loss of words after his entrance. "I really hope my dear son is safe" there was silence, as the marines were too shocked to talk. The old man then took the opportunity and delivered the first blow with his Gura Gura no mi. Both Garp and Sengoku started to scream when they saw the wave he provoked with the attack. "GRRRRRR!"

"ICE AGE!" Aokiji jumped into action that moment, saving Marineford from being sent to the deeps of the ocean. Immediately he attacked with his ice arrows, trying to kill the old captain before the war could break in all it´s might, but another punch with the captain´s devil fruit shattered them along with the admiral´s ice body.

"Dammit" the marine felt to the sea, where he solidified the ocean water to avoid the ship´s movement. It was a movement meant to weaken the invading army and allowing the cannons, whose holders were recovering from the impression, to have an easy hit, but the pirates, especially the commanders, got out of it and started their movement on the icy surface.

"The commander! Hit the commanders!" someone ordered from behind, scared of their monstrous strength and fearsome reputation. Sinbad jumped in that moment, leaving Judal behind to shield the ships if necessary. The magi wasn´t in his best shape, so it was best to leave him behind, where he could be protected. Shame that he didn´t allowed the others to leave him completely out of it.

"ACE!" the former king screamed. The D was his commander… no, more, he was his friend. And if there was something that never changed in him, no matter how dark his rukh became, was his loyalty for his friends. He would fight for them until the end.

"Get out of here, you idiots! Why did you come?" obviously, the idiot didn´t knew exactly how valuable he was for his friends. Well, it was time to show him. with a scream, the purple haired man engaged into a combat with a marine captain, cutting down the lesser marine around him with ease. This didn´t made his opponent happy, as they were his men and reinforcements, but he couldn´t shake the other off. He was still leagues away from defeating Sinbad, with or without his djinn equipment.

"Damm you" he finally was taken down and the pirate advanced to the next opponent. Around him, the commanders were making such a riot that the Shichibukai were compelled to act too. Mihawk sent an attack with his sword directly at the ship and the captain, which was interrupted by Jozu, much to Sinbad´s relief. Judal, back in the ship, was relieved too, as the borg around the Moby Dick was too thin to resist such an attack.

"Fire! Fire! Sink the Moby Dick!"

"Not in my watch" the former dark magi was holding up for now, but soon his precarious excuse for a wand will give up too and they would be no more than sitting ducks waiting to be shot into the water. And it didn´t make him much illusion to end up as some unknown sea beast´s dinner.

"Just what I thought, Shirohige´s commanders have monstrous powers" Kizaru commented and Judal´s worst nightmare became true. An admiral attacked them directly while he was at his weakest, struggling to manipulate rukh without the proper instruments. He gritted his teeths and his eyes crossed for a second with Sinbad´s, who was turning to help. Unfortunately, he won´t get in time. Fortunately, commander Marco got between the hit and the light attack, effectively shielding them.

"You can´t just go for the king, you know?" the Phoenix told to his new opponent, flying in his half human form. Then he transformed into a full bird and attacked the light admiral, starting a great air combat which the former king would be thrilled to see if not in a battlefield, fighting for his life. Jozu then threw directly at Marineford a chunk of ice big enough to destroy everything, but Akainu melted it. Lava rained. Only the precarious shield Judal managed to conjure and Shirohige´s strength kept it from sinking the ship.

"OARS!" Ace´s scream managed to catch his attention after a few minutes, when he was fighting to conquer the cannons. He started to destroy them, Sinbad making sure no one got closer to him. Boa Hancock entered combat then. Once he would never give up the chance to touch such a magnificent lady, but now he considered himself a taken man and, knowing how lethal she was, it was probably for the best.

"Woow, she nearly got me" the sailor king got up from his nearly date with death, only to see that she was not the only Warlord that decided to fight. Kuma was also there, shrinking a very big paw. His Ursus Shock made a direct hit against Oars, severely hurting the giant, allowing Doflamingo to take control over his body. The good Oars was finished then, courtesy of Moriah´s Doppelman.

"What the hell…" the purple haired man looked up in that moment and saw a big ship falling from the sky, a lot of people falling from it. From the air, Sabo was making the same question, approaching to the worst place a Revolutionary can be just to drop his two friends. And they were not the only ones. Just a few seconds before, Jafar was wondering if he should use his knives to climb the Door of Justice, only to find himself in the air courtesy of a wave, the ship turned upside down and they falling from the sky.

"What the hell?!" Sharrkan screamed somewhere besides him. Yamuraiha reacted in that moment, casting a spell to make them fly. The albino was a bit away, but Masrur stretched and grabbed him.

"THERE!" he signalled someone in the ground and they all knew it. They have finally found their king.

"SINBAD!"

"HY!" they touched the ground and the madoushi started to run towards her friend. Oh, how much she missed him, even after the last stunt he pulled and his perverted tendencies. "SIN! WE CAME FOR YOU! SIN!"

"Yamuraiha…" he noticed.

"Hummm… don´t disappear on us again" the massive redhead went towards him in his usual calm demeanour, still holding Jafar close to him, who looked everything but comfortable so close to his ex. And about to scream. Yes, about to let his tongue lashing against him… much like the old times.

"Masrur" he said, looking alternative to each of them. "Jafar"

"SIN! DAMMIT, YOU KNEW HOW TO SCARE US! DON´T DO THIS AGAIN!" a giant of a man, almost as big as Shirohige, ran towards him. A blue haired man that he remembered very well from his adventures as a teen.

"Hinahoho"

"SINBAD! YOU ARE HERE! WE FOUND YOU!" a dark skinned Heliopath inhabitant ran towards him, a hand in the air. He looked absolutely happy despite what the person in front of him tried to do.

"Sharrkan…"

"SINBAD!" the dragon look-alike appeared too. There they were. His old friends, not complete, but there for him. and, apparently, they have been searching for him. Even after all he did, they were still his friends. Then, the shadow of a bird was casted over them and the last two of his generals appeared. Pisti and Spartos gave him the same warm smile, telling him that they were still with him despite everything.

"Drakon… Spartos… Pisti…"

"SINBAD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Jafar hit him over the head, finally free of Masrur. His visir looked pissed, it was the first thing he noticed, then that the albino has been truly concerned for him this whole time while he was having fun with the Whitebeard pirates. "YOU WENT AND DISSAPEARED FOR YEARS ON US! WITHOUT A WARNING OR A "HEY, I´M ALIVE!" FOR US! WHAT THE HELL, SIN?!"

"Well, well, the kid apparently brought his own reinforcements" Shirohige commented from behind, looking at the warm reunion. It was obvious that they were on their team, despite the tine white haired one whacking his son on the head.

"Jafar…"

"THAT´S THE ONLY THING YOU CAN TELL ME?! JAFAR?! AFTER ALL THIS TIME?!" he continued to hit him. "Dammit, Sin, I have been worried about you. We have all been driving ourselves over the wall because of what could have happened to you and then we heard you are in the middle of a fucking war and…"

"I can´t really return to Sindria, no?" he stopped the former assassin, who just went quiet. "Face it, Jafar, I am better here. I screwed up with my last plot really good and now I´m a pariah in the whole world. They are never trusting me again, not even the people back home. So… so it´s better for me stay here, away from them. Less problems for…"

"Sin, you are talking nonsense" the albino finally cut HIM. "People back home forgave you a long time ago. In fact, they have been expecting your return practically since you left" the surprised look of the pirate was priceless. "Don´t get me wrong, you did a foolish, stupid and very dangerous thing and surely gained the scorn of many MANY people, but no one home doubts that you made that with the best intentions. For Sindria, I mean" he patted his shoulder. "After all, you are the king of Sindria"

"WHAT?!" there was a surprise around him, from both pirates and marines, who regained their movement.

"I abdicated…"

"You didn´t, actually" Drakon came in that moment, holding a paper like it was a weapon. "Your utterly irresponsible ass forgot to sign the abdication. So I was only lord Protector until you decided to go back" he smiled. "Besides, do you think the people will let you abdicate? Sin, you are more than their king, you are their saviour. You gave that people a home. Hell, you gave us a home when no one else would have bothered with most of us or them" he ripped the paper. "Back in Parthevia, no one cared about me after what my brother did."

"Former assassin you reformed" Jafar lifted a hand.

"Rejected you helped to become a man and get a beautiful wife" Hinahoho did the same.

"Madoushi born in Mustassim and raised by a goi hating man" Yamuraiha followed.

"Former slave" were Masrur´s only words.

"Well, the rest of us didn´t have any sob histories, but you truly helped us in ways you couldn´t even imagine" Sharrkan patted him, overly happy. The other generals were also smiling, knowing they were winning their argument. "Besides… we are friends! This is what friends does for other friends!"

"Face it, we are not going anywhere. You are the king and we are your army" signalled Jafar. "And now… we have a war to win" they turned to face the marines, that were no longer contained by the pirates around them. "Let´s show our strength."

"And?!" Judal screamed from behind, showing him a little pouch. "Do you want them back?!"

"Yeah, give them back" Sinbad accepted, his confidence returning to him. yes, he completely screwed it with his stunt to become a god, but his friends were now here, helping him get up again from the pit his mistake has thrown him in and giving him strength by telling him they were going to always be on his side. This was everything he need to take his djinns again. The pouch flied and the man caught it, despite the abundance of people that tried to intercept it. He pulled out all the jewels and sword, putting them on his body. Now he was completed.

"What are you doing?" another marine captain made a move to take his head. Sinbad breathed in. It was a wonder he had time to talk to his old friends in the middle of the battlefield, but now… now the real combat began. He pulled out his sword, feeling the djinn stir awake. And not only that one, all of them. And the household vessels resonating near him, specially the knifes as Jafar hit the captain to intercept him. And he felt it. It was time to use his full power again

"The Djinn of Wrath and Heroes, I command thee and thy Household to feed on my Magoi and empower my will with your great ability! Come forth, Baal!" his full body djinn equipment appeared, lightning surrounding him. he pointed his sword towards Marineford, yelling one order… "Bararaq!"

"WHAT?!" Sengoku´s chin nearly touched the ground of the execution stance when he saw the damage caused to the fort. A third of the Marine´s central was completely gone now, along with a giant and a part of his army that still had to enter combat. His men also had stopped fighting and were looking with scared faces the destruction the king of Sindria just caused. Ace was amazed too. Since when his friend was so powerful? Apparently since ever, because the generals didn´t even bat an eyelash.

"Hummmm, I have gotten a little bit rusty" he flexed his muscles with a frown. "Have to practice" a flash of light nearly pierced him, but he managed to deflect it with his sword. "So eager to become my opponent, eh, Kizaru? I will gladly indulge" Ace´s little brother was already doing the part of the rescue and doing it so greatly that the only real threats were the admirals, Sengoku and Garp, so, why not having a little fun? "Guys, let´s make a way for Ace´s brother. Yamuraiha, they are weak to water, so you are the secret weapon."

"Got it" the leader of the Seven Seas Alliance flew off to meet the Yellow Monkey, while his generals took out their weapons. Yes, they could feel the power of Sinbad feeding their vessels again. So…

"Okay, the king gave his orders" Jafar was a little bit more enthusiastic than usual. "Let´s show them the power of the armies of Sindria" a bunch of marines tried to face them, confiding in numbers. Unfortunately, they were completely mistaken. "Masrur, you make him a way. Hinahoho and Spartos with him. We will deal with this ones"

"Roger!"

"Pisti, can you use your household with some of the zoans?" the little queen was uncertain, but grabbed her flute and let out a tone. Marco and Dalmatian immediately halted their actions, like they were hypnotized. "Perfect, try with the dog. The rest… let´s go."

"Time you stopped talking… FORAZ SAIKA!" Sharrkan spin once, taking down several objectives in one movement. Bastille and Momonga noticed this too, so they decided to engage the swordsman. Unfortunately, Jafar was also on it.

"You are against me now… Bararaq sei!" his twin snakes impacted the two vice admirals, sending them flying and out of combat, just to continue electrocuting other unfortunate soldiers in their way. Masrur kept his eyes on him all the time, biting his lip when he noticed his ex´s enjoyment. With a powerful movement of legs, he managed to put himself right in front of Luffy.

"Bararaq Kauza!" marines went flying because of the strength of his offensive, creating a path for the younger D, who thanked him and continued trying to reach his older brother.

-In the air-

"Apparently they are better than I anticipated" Sabo commented, smiling from his bird. He was about to turn around and return to the Headquarters when he caught a glimpse of the rookie pirate trying to save his brother. He knew that face… where the hell has he seen that face before? He looked at the older brother, trying to remember. This obviously happened before his amnesia erased his first years of life, so they had met as children and at that age the brothers obviously lived together. And just a second after… "ehhhhh… EHHHHHH?!" the bird nearly collapsed on the earth because of the reaction. "ACE! LUFFY!"

"What the…" everybody was surprised when the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary army dropped from a bird down to the earth and started running towards the platform, grabbing a paralyzed Luffy and moving along with him towards an equally paralyzed Ace.

"ACE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!" Sabo asked his brother, dodging and trying at the same time not to lose his other brother, who was so surprised to see him alive that couldn´t utter a word.

"Sightseeing… WHAT DO YOU THINK I´M DOING HERE?!" the second commander finally recovered, directing his rage towards his blond sibling, the idiotic twerp that appeared out of nowhere after ten years of them believing him dead. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD?!"

"AND YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF LUFFY! YOU WERE THE OLDEST AFTER ALL!" he directed his rage towards Garp, who was equally amazed. Could it be? Could destiny be restoring him a grandson the same day it decided to take another from him. "AND YOU, YOU SENILE OLD MAN! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF THEM! BUT, LIKE ALWAYS, YOU PUT YOUR DAMN WORK BEFORE FAMILY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Ehhhhhh…" Ace paled along with Luffy, not wanting to lose their brother so shortly after recovering him. unfortunately for them and for the blond, the old man also slapped out of his stupor. Garp raised his fist. If there was something he won´t allow, even from his dear cute grandsons, was disrespect. And he would show that brat what he did with disrespectful little shits.

"You little brat… CALL ME JI-CHAN!" and he jumped out of the execution stand to hit Sabo. The blond threw Luffy to the front and dodged the enraged grandfather. The he mustered all the courage he could and prepared for the most suicidal thing he did in his life: distracting Garp.

"SABO, FOR YOUR LIFE, RUN!" Ace yelled. He was a bit angry with his brother, but that didn´t mean he wanted him to die. Besides, he needed someone trustworthy to take care of Luffy. "YOU STILL HAVE TO LOOK AFTER LUFFY WHEN I DIE!"

"WASN´T THAT YOUR TASK?!" Sabo dodged a fist of love. "I DON´T KNOW WHAT THE HELL POSSESED ME TO BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO RAISE A CHILD WITHOUT ME, BUT YOU HAVE CLEARLY PROVEN ME WRONG!"

"OH, FORGIVE ME, MR. RESPONSIBLE! I ONLY DID MY BEST! ALL THE WHILE YOU WERE DOING WHAT YOU WANTED IN WHEREVER THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY IS! AND WHITHOUT ANY ADULT HELP! I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU RAISING LUFFY AND GETTING A BETTER RESULT THAN ME!"

"And that´s something you all have in common" Sengoku interrupted, his head pounding because of the clear family fight in the middle of his battlefield. Just now he remembered Garp telling him about his third grandson, who obviously was the Second in command in the revolutionary army. God, what a mess has Garp done? "You, you and specially YOU" he signalled the three of them "are not apt to raise a child."

"But, Sennny, what are you…"

"It´s true, you can´t even raise a Chihuahua, let alone a child!" the Fleet Admiral yelled before ordering the executioners to raise their weapons, but a wave of haki stopped them from murdering the pirate. Ace´s mouth dropped and Sabo´s too. Their little brother had just used Conqueror´s haki.

And... the true Sinbad is back! He was lacking a bit in confidence after what he did almost resulted in the world getting blown up, but his friends always know how to help him to get up and fight again. Well, the only ones that are arriving late to the party now are the Rens... who wants to see them fighting the Marines? Review!


	23. Chapter 23

"The war has already begun… and we are not getting anywhere" Hakuryuu was pacing in the deck of the Red Force, while Kouen healed Benn Beckman´s arm. The Akagami pirates and the Beast Pirates were shooting at each others, with the captain of the formers biting his lips. Shanks was as nervous as the Ren siblings. He had to stop the madness the world government has begun. If he failed… he didn´t want to think about it. "We have made enough of the travel with this ship. We can get there by flying and…"

"And how do you propose to do so without exhausting ourselves?" Kouen glared at his cousin, managing to stop his rant. "By the time we arrive there, we would be out of magoi and you know it. Without our strength, we will be of no help to Judal" he went below deck, followed by the resto of his family. "Hey, you!"

"What?!" Yassop turned around, pointing at them with a gun. He didn´t like the new crewmembers a bit, but Shanks decided to let them stay because of their news of Luffy. "You will respect us, you…"

"Is there something the matter?" the redhead was completely calm despite being in a naval battle, with the Red Force moving madly around. Next to him were the magis, that decided to stay out of the conflict for the time being. Solomon only knew what they were seeing, the rukh of the armies, the change in history… was Judal seeing that too? Apparently yes, because he was in the hearth of the confrontation. As always.

"We have not moved from here despite what you said" the eldest redheaded sibling stated, frowning. "We still have to reach our brother, who is in the war. And…"

"Then what is your idea?" the pirate captain asked. "If I could send you immediately, I would do it. Shirohige obviously needs reinforcements, specially with that rat of a former crew member of his also planning to make his move in the War" he gripped his sword, looking at the image the den den mushi projected in the wall, something at least one crew member was looking at to keep him informed on the progression of the war. "But Kaido…"

"Perhaps…" Koumei seemed interested in the machine, holding his fan up while he made a strategy to conquer, much like he did with the Armies of Submission. "Perhaps there is a way to send some reinforcements to the battlefield…"

"What do you have in mind?" asked the Yonko.

"En-nii, you know how my djinn works, no?" he nodded, letting the second prince continue with his explanation. "I can send some things to other places as long as I can see the place I´m sending them to. And now I´m seeing that Marineford place."

"You mean that… you can send us there with Dantaleon?" Hakuei realised before anyone. They were all surprised. It was a possibility, if Koumei send them, they would arrive whiting a second and help Judal out of whatever problem he managed to get himself into. Still, it was all speculation. "Have you even tried something like this before?"

"Never" confessed the freckled man, a little bit uncomfortable. "I don´t know if I can do it, specially with the distance… it´s the largest distance I have ever…"

"Don't worry about that" Yunan got up in that moment, his soothing smile making them all feel more calm. "You have us to deal with that problem" he signalled himself and Titus, who was also getting up. "You all will arrive to the battlefield immediately and ready to fight."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Titus jumped, smiling with a sly expression. "If there is something we are good at, it´s huge spells. And if we had to potentiate one… well, let´s just say that Aladdin and I worked on that a few years ago."

"Good" Shanks said before helping them to move the den den mushi to the deck, despite the bouncing ship they were in. Finally, he called some of the crew members that were not fighting to send as reinforcements to Shirohige. Koumei then looked at the screen directly, turning moving his fan and concentrating. Right now, a full transformation would cost him too much energy, something he needed for battle, but the weapon…

"Come on, Dantaleon" the portal opened. The magis send rukh to him, making it big enough to fit the men. Everybody gape in amazement. "What are you expecting, an invitation? Get in now!"

"Good work" Kouen was the first to cross, followed by his other siblings and the pirates. The last ones to cross were Koumei himself and the magis, all of them struggling to keep the portal open enough time to get out of it. "Here we come, Judal"

-In Marineford-

"Dammit" Sinbad cursed, as things could not get any worse. Despite the help of his generals, things couldn´t go worse. Judal´s borg was getting weaker and weaker by second, as the makeshift wand fragmented more and more. Ace almost got executed and his brother was running out of fuel. Squart stabbed Oyayi and, after a very sentimental conversation and a hug, he was trying to save his life. The magi was frustrated because, even if he used his magic, he wouldn´t be able to heal him because the only healing magic he knew was water and that was not compatible with devil fruits. Kizaru and Aokiji seemed to think he made a greater threat than the whole collective of commanders that showed up with Shirohige and now the two of them were after his tale, forcing him to change to Valefor djinn equipment to use Stagnation with the light admiral. It worked, but slowing light speed proved to be more work than it was worth of. Hell, the only thing that was better was that at least Garp was out of commission while he was still trying to murder his rebellious grandson… well, one of them.

"Don´t take your eyes out of your opponents" Aokiji said, shooting his ice arrows towards him. he easily dodged them. The ice man was not affected by the stagnation, as his body temperature was too low, but now he was providing a cover for Kizaru while he recovered from frostbite, thanks to a Garufor Kirestal that hit him when his mind was too slow from exposure to his icy air temperatures. He was still shooting him, but from a position near Akainu, whose body temperature was doing wonders for him. "Oh, but I guess you already knew that. The High King of the Seven Seas surely has fought many wars."

"You surely are having much fun reminding me of my epithet" the king candidate joked from his position in the air, as the Marine propelled himself again away from the floor. Using a move he learned from the other before, he tried to slow him down. Unfortunately, Valefor also made him immune to cold. "Oh, that not!"

"Bold move" Sinbad tried another front attack, but had to dodge in the last minute. Kizaru was back in the game. He was much better than before, albeit still a little slow. "you are still terrifying… who could believe you were able to frost light."

"Get away, Kizaru, you are still not good enough to fight him" Kuzan ordered him. surprisingly, the older admiral obeyed, deciding to fight against the closest commander… Well, after fighting the man on his own he understood. He was one of those rivals you better walk away from if you were not in your best. And Borsalino recognized he was not up to the task of taking down Sinbad. His little friends on the other part…

"You…" he chose Sharrkan, who has already depleted his magoi using Foraz Saika a second time, something he was unable to do when Sinbad last saw him. "I think this is…" a borg shielded the Heliopath inhabitant. Yamuraiha appeared out of nowhere, looking extremely pissed off. She has been using her Shallal Magd to erase tactical opponent, but now her eyes were only on the admirals. "I am your opponent now."

"Scary" he commented, lazily lifting one hand. She turned invisible again, striking him surprisingly hard from the side. He put a hand on the spot. surprisingly, he was hurt. Did she have sea stone? "Interesting. And I thought the invisible man was in Moriah´s crew."

"Perhaps… but you know? I´m a ao madoushi" she smiled, raising her wand and putting a borg between her and the monkey.

"Ohhhhh, and that means?"

"It means that controlling water…" her magic formed a big water dragon. "is what I DO! Take this, Shallal Baraq!" he used his full speed to escaped the magic threatening to end his life via drowning. He got into the air, Yamuraiha following him behind… at least until a bunch of lava hit her shield. It was all he needed to get away from her. "Don´t escape me!"

"Thank you, Akainu-kun" he said, then noticed the shield in the enemy ship was too weak to stop one of his lasers. He didn´t have Shirohige within range, but he had the source of the shield. Judal. "Think I can return the favour now… Yasakani no Magatama"

"Judal!" Sinbad tried to reach him, but Aokiji put a barrier of ice between them and the ship the magi was on. The raven looked up, his eyes widening when he saw the laser approaching. In that second, a shadow flied in front of him, moving a blade and creating a swarm of beasts that took the shots for them. Other people also appeared in the battlefield. One of them flung herself towards the magi.

"JUDAL-CHAN!" he felt himself being hugged by someone he believed he would never see again. Kizaru frowned, these newcomers ruined his plans. They were clearly tied to Shanks, as they brought reinforcements from said Yonko´s crew, but he has never seen them before… wait, Aokiji showed him photos of them. From Ennies Lobby. Sinbad smiled, they actually came for him. "Judal-chan, I have been so worried about you."

"Kou… Kougyoku" he muttered, without understanding. There they all were, his precious siblings he tried to arm and protect from Al Tharmen. "Kouen… Koumei… Kouha… Hakuei… Hakuryuu…"

"Who the hell are they, yoi?" Marco asked from the air, trying to decide if he has to get back.

"Judal´s siblings" explained the king of Sindria, shooting more ice against Aokiji, who was beginning to feel a little bit slow after Valefor´s ice was proved superior. "They are here to help."

"I wouldn´t call then Rens help, Sin" Jafar commented, wondering about the royalty of Kou´s

Intentions. Meanwhile, Kougyoku was continuing with her emotional breakdown while Judal just stared at his king candidates, all apparently worn and a little bit dirty, but there and ready to fight for him.

"Judal-chan, why did you leave?" the empress asked with her eyes full of tears, ignoring the war around her in favour of his long lost sibling and best friend. "We were worried sick about you! When Hakuryuu came back and told us you decided to disappear inside of a portal along with that guy" she signalled Sinbad with her finger, full of rage "we tought we were never going to see you again" her expression changed to tears again. "Why did you do that?"

"I…" he didn´t know how to explain himself. Kouen´s penetrating look was on him all the time and he suddenly felt again like a small child trying to explain a mischief. And having the others to look at him in a similar way was not helping at all. He sighed, better to get on with this. "I… you didn´t need me anymore" he confessed, earning a frown from everyone, especially the eldest Ren. "I am a warmonger, the last thing Kou needs in this times of peace. You all already have djinns, there is no need for me in your lives anymore. Besides, I only caused conflict because I enjoyed it. Have I stayed, then you would be in trouble with the Seven Seas Alliance" Kouen was frowning more than ever in his life. "Let´s face it, guys, it was better for me to stay as far away from Kou as I could" now the former first prince was walking towards him, a big frown in his face. "I was just a nui…" a loud sound was heard a few seconds later and everything went silent. Soon everybody realised that Kouen just slapped Judal. The magi felt his cheek for a second before reacting. "Why you did it?!"

"Because you were being an idiot, that´s why" the redhead lowered his arm, which he was holding high since slapping the younger. "How did it even cross your mind that we would want you to disappear? We are your bloody family, we would never wish that."

"But…"

"But anything! You should have returned with Hakuryuu, to hell what happened to the stupid over there" he said, earning a subtle glare from Sinbad. "And for the warmongering part, do you really think you are the only one here? I encouraged your behaviour all the time, don´t you remember that?"

"Well, that´s…" that was true. Kouen was as warmonger as him. He wanted Judal to create conflict to conquer. But… "You had better intentions than mine"

"Path to hell is full of good intentions" he recited.

"Ehhhh?"

"What En-nii is trying to say" Koumei got in. "Is that we are as guilty as you in all the problems Kou got into" the freckled man continued. "Our ambition to conquer the world, that Al Tharmen set it´s rotten rots in our country without us doing anything, our family feud after uncle Hakutoku, Hakuyuu and Hakuren died… there are a hundredth reasons pilling up!" he admitted. "But, there is no use in crying over spilled milk. Specially in our case" he lifted a hand. "You know why? Because we are Kou´s imperial family. We have to act together to direct our empire."

"Together…"

"Until we lost you, we were a bunch of spoiled brats fighting over silly things, were it revenge, ideals or something else" Hakuryuu got in. "And it was stupid, after all they were not really responsible for father and the other´s deaths. It was Arba! And Aladdin already showed us Solomon´s history to make us realise that Kouen was mistaken!" he sighed. "So… we decided to end with that. Now we are talking first instead of going straight to fists and djinns, so… things are really better! It was just you that we lacked to make it perfect!"

"But I…"

"You are our brother, that´s all you need to know. The rest of the world can suck it up, because this family stays together from now on" Kouha smiled. Hakuei nodded, having used her fan all the time to shield them to allow them to have their conversation. Kougyoku just wept and hugged him hard. "Now… I think there is a war to win. Let´s fucking get to action!"

"Eh!" the empress released the magi, showing a sadistic smile much like her brother´s. "Let´s show them the strength of Kou´s Army of Submission!" before jumping in to battle, she accepted a package from Koumei, handing it to Judal and revealing a staff made of gold and jewels, just the magi´s style. "We all collaborate to make this one… all for you! It´s a symbol of our family unity!"

"You guys… really came for me, no?" he grabbed it, trying the borg. It was so big and hard that nothing can penetrate it. "You are right, I´m an idiot… but so are you! And those marines are worst" he smiled in the same way as before, the sadistic style that distinguished the most unstable members of Kou´s royalty, even if they were not connected by blood. "En-nii… before… the old man…"

"Right" the eldest prince walked towards Shirohige, unsheathing his sword. Squard tried to get in his way, but the man´s stare kept him away via fear. He pointed at the captain with his sword. "Stay still… Phenex!" the wings appeared and healed the injuries in his body, making him full strength again. "That should be enough"

"What…"

"En-nii has healing powers" explained Judal. "Don´t expect him to do it again, for him it was only a way to pay his debts for taking care of me"

"Time to get to work" Kouen breathed in before extending his sword. All the Rens prepared their metal vessels. "The Spirit of Terror and Meditation…"

"Spirit of Time and Space…"

"Spirit of Strength…"

"Spirit of Loyalty and Purity"

"Spirit of Sorrow and Isolation"

"The Spirit of Maniacal Love and Chaos"

"I order thine ancestors, To use my Magoi to give me power, Come Out!" they chanted together.

"Astaroth!"

"Dantalion!"

"Leraje!"

"Zagan!"

"Vinea!"

"Paimon!" armoured with the djinn equipment, the Ren siblings left the borg and flied to combat. Cannonballs were flung at them, but it was redirected by Koumei´s Dante Al-Thais. And then many vice admirals and their soldiers were flung to the sky by Hakuei´s Magul Al-Hazard. Akainu, with a vein throbbing in his forehead, attacked with lava, but Kouen got in the middle. Enraged, he continued his attack, being always intercepted by the same king candidate.

"Thank you" was the only comment before attacking the enemy lines with a full strength fire blow from his sword. The Admiral was fuming. Being used as a human charger by some low life wasn´t exactly what he wanted.

"Dammit, things have gotten complicated" Aokiji commented, nearly being stroked down by Sinbad while he scanned the battlefield. Kouha choose that time to go crazy with Nyoi Rentou, nearly slashing the blue bird and causing several damage to the giants. But he was not exactly the Ren he was more worried about. "Where the hell is the little sister?"

"I know your weakness is water… my specialty!" Kougyoku appeared, followed by a massive wave of sea water, rivalling with Shirohige´s. Aokiji stared in shock, before leaving his fight with Sinbad to Borsalino and went to face Kougyoku. He froze the wave, creating another wall. This angered the empress more. He moved, avoiding her sword, which seemed to cut even Logia. "Take this… Vainel Al-Salos!"

"Ice Block: Partisan!" he barely managed to froze them in time. "What a scary collection of siblings. Almost as scary as Mugiwara´s" he was getting tired. And he knew he couldn´t afford that, or he was going to end in the bottom of the Ocean, courtesy of this girl. "And you, little one, are the scariest."

"I would differ, the scariest is Judal. You just haven´t seen him fight, that´s all" she commented. In that moment, there was a roar from the pirates. Aokiji turned for a second, only to find that Luffy achieved what he came for. He freed Portgas D. Ace.

Hello again! Now the whole group is complete. And... who is betting on who will win their fights? Kouen vs Akainu, Aokiji vs Kougyoku, Garp vs Sabo and Kizaru... I don´t know yet, but with one of the Rens. Who will win this fight? Review!


	24. Chapter 24

"You disgusting scum!" Akainu was trying to defeat the eldest prince, but he wasn´t having any luck, as heat gave him strength. Back in the ruins of the stand, Sengoku was seeing everything he ever worked for going to hell. Portgas D. Ace was escaping execution in front of the World, Shirohige was in full health thanks to that redheaded maniac and he kept being mocked by the eldest Ren. "Come back here so I can kill you!"

"No, thank you" Kouen continued stealing heat from him, powering his own attacks against the garrison with the lava ones the admiral sent his way. He really grateful for this enemy, as he didn´t need to change his djinn equipment as Sinbad had. Valefor was very effective against Borsalino in first instance, but once he managed to keep his distances so the stagnation didn´t affect him, the conqueror king was forced to change to Baal again to use lightning.

"The Marines are getting weaker" commented Newgate, safe under the protective shield of the raven. His children were still fighting and he was dying to join them, but he also knew that Sengoku was waiting only for an opening to attack and wound him again. This was the least his crew need in this moment.

"You want to join the fight, don´t you?" he heard from behind. He turned his eyes only to see Judal, who was holding the shield. The magi was also looking at the battlefield with a strange expression of longing, as if he was desiring to join his brothers in there. "What´s stopping you? Leave the borg to me."

"Yunan…" the younger magi stared at the oldest, who just smiled at him in a peaceful way. Normally, he wouldn´t encourage someone to go into a battlefield, specially a magi, who can do a lot of damage, but now he would make an exception. "Alright, I´m going" he waited until an equally powerful borg replaced his to fly away towards the Fleet Admiral, who was trying to reach the D brothers in his gold Buddha form. "Keep the old man safe for me!"

"Of course" the sand blond nodded, then stared at the place he was flying to. Titus chose that moment to join him, holding his own staff close to his chest.

"Why did you let him join?" the Reim magi asked, frowning at the carnage. He never liked this kind of view. And the rukh that was flying around… "We magis are not supposed to directly intervene in wars of our king candidates or other men."

"Don´t you see it? The rukh of this world" the other knew he saw it. Hell, it would be a wonder if they didn´t. In fact, they were sure that Judal was also seeing the rukh in this moment. And other things, darker things… "That man Kou´s first prince is fighting has a black rukh unlike every other I have seen before. It also spells evilness."

"In that I agree" the other answered. Meanwhile, the Fleet Admiral cursed as he was showered in salt water, followed by ice. He was about to lash out at Aokiji for not being able to control a bratty girl when he noticed that it was a totally different person to blame. Judal was now floating in the air, a wicked smile much like his demented adoptive little sister´s in his face. The blue admiral tried to distract his enemy by shooting him ice arrows, but the shattered once they made contact with the borg.

"Do you think that is ice?" he mocked the devil fruit user, distracting him enough to be hit by a water spear, courtesy of Kougyoky. "You know…" there was a loud thud sound near him and, when he turned, he saw the bodies of Kouha and Koumei on the ground, a laser shot through their bodies. "No!"

"Kouha! Koumei!" Kouen also noticed that, leaving Akainu free to go heal his brothers. Judal was making his best effort to keep them alive, as the shots went right through the chests. The admirals were free now, making a move to attack Shirohige. Meanwhile, the eldest Ren worked on the wounds under a borg, using Phenex to make it quick. Soon, the two of them were back into the fight. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"That man in yellow, he attacked us from behind" said Koumei, standing up. He was sore, but won´t leave the battlefield. Kouha, by his side, was ready to engage Kizaru in single combat. That if Kouen didn´t beat him to it. "We were occupied with the cannonballs and didn´t see him shooting at us."

"Do you need to rest?" asked their older brother. The wound was hard to heal, especially with the burned edges. The other two simply shook their heads, getting up again.

"No, we are ready" both of them got into the air again. Judal gritted his teeth and flied high, conjuring sea water and freezing it to form his speciality. And how great it felt to be able to do it again. All the marines present stared at his ice spears in fear, Akainu quickly stopping his attack to send a wave of lava towards them, trying to melt it before it could kill his troops. Unfortunately, magic ice was not so easy to melt. "Thalg Al-Salos!"

"You were right, little girl" Aokiji conceded, stopping for a second his fight with Kougyoku to send his own ice spears and intercept the deathly projectiles that threatened to kill all his men in seconds. Not losing time, the empress decided to break away from her fight with him and hit the marines with all her might. Overkill, someone might say, but it was necessary in this occasion.

"Kyokudai Mahou: Vainel Ganezza!"

"Dammit" Kuzan prepared himself for a deathly hit, along with every devil fruit user in the place. He used Ice Age again to try and freeze the wave, leaving the icy spears of Thalg Al-Salos to fell on the earth. And he couldn´t completely contain the wave, not with how tired he was. The ice walls shattered and the bay was unfrozen. The water came in, a lethal force for every Devil fruit user in the vicinity. He was barely standing when the water passed, nearly falling to the ground if his men´s hands have not being keeping him straight.

"Surrender"

"…" Kuzan lost consciousness in that moment, as did nearly all the devil fruit users that were caught in her attack. It was a miracle no one was sent to the deeps of the ocean, specially the D. brothers, who were somehow still running towards freedom. Akainu, who was saved from the wave by Kizaru, shot them a nasty look. He obviously was aiming towards them… that if he could get rid of Kouen and Judal, who were after him and his friend. Sengoku, looking the predicament his best men were into jumped into action. He was intercepting by Sinbad, again in Baal djinn equipment. And a new ship appeared.

"Zehahahahahahaha!" Teach´s laugh freeze the blood in the present people´s veins. Titus and Yunan immediately took an interest to him and his men. That concentration of dark rukh was not usually seen. It somehow reminded them of All Tharmen. He didn´t wait one second and made a move on his former captain. He crashed harmlessly against the borg, making the two magis inside of him take a look at the pit of darkness that conformed his body.

"What… have you all done?" asked Yunan to the man, who stared at him. This was so similar to what Judal used to do to protect the Moby Dick. How could that be? There were no devil fruits with the same power. And, like him, Yunan took an instant interest on him… no, it was mistrust. "I see" behind him, Titus revolved uncomfortable. The man was so corrupted that not even Aladdin would be able to pull him out of that spiral of darkness. "Tell me… How long have you been planning your adoptive family´s demise?"

"Why do you want to know?" the pirate simply stared at him. At his back, Sinbad wanted to help Shirohige, but Sengoku decided to make him his target after he managed to completely freeze Kizaru, using Garufor Kirestal when he was paying too much attention to the ice spears Judal created. Now, back in Baal´s djinn equipment, he tried to get rid of the golden Buddha while listening to the conversation of magi and pirate.

"Humour me" Yunan continued to stare at him. Behind him, Titus prepared a sphere of Aberrant Magic in the tip of his staff. He was about to shot when an extended hand from his elder stopped him. "Well?"

"If you are so eager to know, I will tell you" his smile widened. "Since ever! I only joined his crew because it was the best way to survive until I got the fruit I was searching for! I knew that probably one day I was going to be forced to kill them… so what?! My ambition is becoming a reality! And no one in that damn crew was clever enough to see that I was always deceiving them! Zehahahahahahaha!"

"In that you are mistaken, Judal noticed right away that you had no good intentions" he declared, the black rukh spinning more violently. Teach made a face of confusion. "We magis see the world in a different way and when I see you… I can only catch the image of a huge black spinning tornado."

"What are you talking about?" Kurohige was now deeply interested. Magis… he never heard that word, but those powers of Judal and this blondie did not come from Devil Fruits. If not, he would be able to absorbe the shield to weaken it. Yunan didn´t answer, only took a step to the side, letting Titus hit the pirate with his destructive spell. The impact left him hurt, something that hasn´t happened before when he was using his powers. How amusing. How… useful.

"We shouldn´t have talked with him" the Alexius walked towards him, another spell in the tip of his spear. "Normal people doesn´t need to know how their rukh looks like"

"Normal people doesn´t have that kind of rukh. I only saw that kind of rukh in…" Yunan turned his eyes to Sinbad, who was trying to shake off Sengoku. His wish came true when Kurohige chose another target, catching the attention of the furious Fleet Admiral. For his part, Akainu was getting more and more angered, as he saw everything go to hell. Aokiji and Kizaru were out of combat, as both have been hit head on by the wave Kougyoku made, plus a hit from Judal´s ice spears in case of the light admiral. Kouen made him impossible to help and Sinbad… where was he? Well, doesn´t really matter. Not when a whole squad of pacifistas was…

"Bararaq Saika!" there he was, completely obliterating with lightning a whole squad of the things. Sengoku was in a rage, the Gorosei was going to kill him. Then he saw Garp, who finally stopped chasing his wayward grandson… well, one of them… and directed his rage towards one of the pirates in the island. Finally! He just needs to…

"EN-NII!" Kouha and Koumei were having some problems in other side, as some of Blackbeard´s new allies engaged them. Kouen cursed and turned, flying quickly and calling his extreme magic to terminate the problem in one go. Akainu, for his part, took that moment to start badmouthing Newgate, attracting Ace´s attention. The fire user began to turn, to fight with the admiral, but… "Kyokudai Mahou: Astor Inqerad!"

"En-nii…"

"That idiot" the oldest redhead cursed when he saw all the effort to free the hot head thrown to the trash. "If he does that, he is not going to survive"

"Then we have to act quickly" Hakuryuu appeared near them, exhausted. This war was taking too long. "I just left Hakuei in the ship… Kougyoku too. They didn´t have much magoi left and their djinn equipment was about to give up" he breathed in. "And me too. I used it too much… in too much people…"

"And in how many of them did you use the Brain Plant?" Hakuryuu smiled. Despite their past together, Kouen knew him very well. He extended his flesh arm and revealed the dreaded seeds. "Well?"

"Without the power of Belial they are quite useless, but those robots they called Pacifistas… I found out they can be quite the assets. Specially the original one" he got higher, making a completely enraged face. The being that before was Bartholomew Kuma, was obliterating pirates… enemy pirates, making Kurohige deal with him personally and leave their allies alone. And he… he didn´t want to be here… this was not the place he should be in… except for Judal. "Damn Judal, always in trouble" and them to get him out or follow him into them. Well, that was what siblings did. "Kouen, I´m giving you a pass. After that, my djinn equipment will give up. You do the rest."

"You got tired very soon… I can understand it, there is no plant life around us and you haven´t a way to recharge yourself" he stared at the front. "Very well. Koumei, prepare for an emergency teleportation."

"Right away"

"Kyokudai Mahou: Zaug Al-Adhra!" he screamed, his forces finally giving up. His cousin teleported him into the ship, where Hakuei and Kougyoku helped him up. "What a way to spend the months before my wedding, no, nee-sama? Not planning, but fighting a war… should be back in Kou."

"Yes" his sister answered, smiling. "But here you did a great thing. See, Kouen-sama and the others are making their way through the people" and it was true. In the battlefield, Hakuryuu´s monsters were decimating or scaring the hell off every marine in their way, permitting the siblings to pass after them, directly to Akainu, who was about to punch a hole through Ace´s back. Sabo was also running towards his brothers, but through a different pathway, one that was not so direct.

"Koumei, prepare to teleport again. Kouha, you with me. Let´s hit him with all we have" both of them nodded. They were also too tired to continue much more and soon… soon this was going to end. "You go, I stay. I can stand his attacks better and that will recharge me enough to continue in the battlefield."

"En-nii, no" the second prince stopped him. "If you do it one more time, your body will suffer a tremendous damage. I will teleport us all out of here after we safe Ace´s life, then… then we leave everything to Judal and Sinbad."

"Koumei…" there was no time for further conversation, because end was really nearing their ally. "Kyokudai mahou: Astor Inqerad!" Kouen´s spell also released all the energy he absorbed from Akainu, overbearing even the volcanous admiral. Unfortunately, it took more of him than he thought, because his djinn equipment threatened to banish after that move. "Kouha, now!"

"Right away. Lelazzo Madraga!" from the sky, just above Sakazuki, the hammer hit him with all it´s force, turning him into a stain of lava on the ground. Jimbei arrived at that moment, picking up the D. brothers and running with them. Kouha lost his transformation too, so Koumei got them out of there and also became himself again. Akainu, seeing this, decided to attack immediately. Of course, his body won´t move for some minutes, until Jimbei and Sabo managed to almost get the two exhausted pirated into the Moby Dick.

"I´m going to kill you!" his half formed body propelled itself to cover everyone in lava. Unfortunately for him, Judal saw the attack too. With his instant movement, the magi transported himself into the tiny space between the lava man and the pirates, putting a borg around them. "What…?"

"I´m not used to this kind of spell, less alone to do it twice a day, but…" Jimbei, Sabo, Ace and Luffy disappeared along with the magi to appear in the deck of the Moby Dick. Judal collapsed on the wooden ground, barely conscious. The pirates retreated as fast as they could, with Sinbad keeping the enemies away. All the others were completely out of magoi… well, even he was feeling his djinn equipment won´t last long.

"They should have brought the Seven Seas Alliance too" he muttered, positioning himself almost over the ship. "Well, here goes nothing" he lifted his sword, not remembering to be so tired before in his adult life. "Kyokudai mahou: Bararaq Inqerad-Saiqa!"

"Cover yourselves!" Sengoku, knowing what kind of power the purple haired king had. And he was right. In matter of seconds, the whole of Marinford was obliterated by a lightning. Fortunately, there was few people really inside and not many were killed. The admirals chose that time to wake up, but it was too late to prevent the enemy´s retire. Even Teach was retiring, seeing his plans banish… and another ship appearing. The flag was the one of the Red Haired Pirates.

"I came to stop this war" Shanks said, putting a foot in the Marines Headquarters, eyeing the mess Luffy and the other has made in the place. "And I think you need that"

-In the Moby Dick-

"Well… that went as well as anything can go" Sinbad commented, breathing tiredly as he stared around himself. Ace was safe, Luffy too, his friends were with him and, even if their loses were terrible, everyone was happy. Even his generals, who didn´t knew the crew. "Jafar, remember me to train more. I need to get back into shape soon."

"Don´t worry, as soon as those papers in your desk are taken carry of, we are getting a nice warm up session" chills creep up his back. Those papers… Jafar was going to have him confined to his office for days. He tried to find another conversation theme to divert his mind and perhaps give him an escape, but as soon as he turned his golden gaze met the Empress of Kou. "Kougyoku…"

"Your Imperial Majesty to you" she glared at him. "Hand it over"

"What?"

"You know what I mean!" this confused Sinbad for a second before noticing that Kouen also was giving him a hard stare, especially at one of his rings. He frowned, hiding his hand behind him, but at the same time he understood them. Zepar was a continuous temptation, one he himself failed to ignore in the past and used against them. He looked again at the djinn he inherited from Serendine.

"Drakon" he called his general, who approached. He carefully put the ring in his hands, stepping away from it. The dragon man only looked at him without really understanding. "Take it away. That should soothe their insecurities."

"What was that?" asked Ace, who was panting near them. Sinbad suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable. Zepar was difficult to explain to most allies, as most of them were prone to think he manipulated them after learning of his djinn´s powers.

"Well… this is Zepar, one of my djinns… you knows, those things I was using on the battlefield" he swallowed, better to get on with this. "This one is a djinn that used sound and other kind of waves to… to completely knock out the enemy" Drakon made the ring disappear in his belt. "I have never used it on you, I swear."

"Why are you telling us that?"

"Because it´s special move is… mind control" they all stared at him as if he has grown a new head. "Like I said, I never used it on any of you. Judal is my witness, he had my djinns all the time and…" Everyone was beginning to calm down, but Tatch chose that moment to appear, happy to see everyone on the deck.

"Hey! Ace, you are back!" he hugged the man, who smiled at the cook, who was deemed too injured to participate in the war. "And you!" he eyed Sinbad, who miraculously recovered after the Zepar incident prompted by the Rens. "Why aren´t you with Judal? I thought you said that if you both came out of this war alive you were going to ask him out."

"WHAT?!" Kouen screamed. the King of Sindria saw the danger and started running, with a fuming Kouen behind him threatening to start political problems or even war in their world. Whatever came first when they returned. Behind them, Kouha joined the persecution, balancing his big sword from side to side, screaming too.

"Bad moment?" asked the fourth commander. They all nodded. Koumei put his face in his fist and shook his head. This was going from bad to worse. "Who…"

"Oh, Tatchy, let me introduce my family" Judal walked in, the resulting chaos making him smile. "This are my siblings Hakuei, Hakuryuu, Kougyoku, Koumei… and the ones that are running are Kouen and Kouha" he stared at the youngest woman, who was completely pale, mouth open and catatonic. "Don´t mind the old hag, she is not in her right mind now…"

"WHY DOES ALL THE MEN I PLAN TO MARRY CHOSE MY BROTHERS?!" the Empress suddenly screamed, her sword materializing on his hands. "HAKURYUU IS MARRYING THE MAN I WAS ORDERED TO MARRY! JUDAL GOT THE MAN I LIKE! IT´S NOT FAIR" and she joined the persecution.

Hello! Sorry for taking too long, but I was a little busy. Well... Marineford is over! And, of course, next comes the victory party in the Moby Dick. There it´s going to be a few surprises, so stay tuned. And, should I make the Marines and World Government explore the world of Sinbad and company? It would be really like them to show up and do research about djinns and how to get them, but I don´t know if they should be capable without the djinns. What do you think? Review!


	25. Chapter 25

"You okay now?" Judal crouched in front of an exhausted Kouen. The redhead shook his head, there was no way he was going to let Sinbad ten meters close to any member of his family, not after the last time. Koumei sighed and helped to carry his brother, as the magi was useless when strength was needed.

"Shouldn´t have run that way when you are out of magoi" chastised the second prince, quickly helping to carry Kouha next to his nii-san. "And I advise you to avoid any conflict now. Until now, Kougyoku´s reign has been seen as one of peace, not war. Our people and the other countries approve, more than conquest ever had. Reforming our political imagine has been beneficial until now, please don´t ruin our efforts igniting a conflict with Sindria."

"If I wanted that, I would send Judal… better no" he sighed. "I still don´t like that. Politically and as a member of the family."

"I know" the freckled redhead nodded. "Setting apart what he did to Kougyoku and the unsavoury affair with Hakuryuu, he is still one of the most powerful men in the world. It would be seen as a power grab for a family like us, with our former bellicose tendencies, to marry one of our own to him."

"I´m not planning to do something like that" answered Kouen, knowing that he would sooner swallow broken glass than walk down the aisle to give one of his siblings to Sinbad. "Kougyoku will be with me" the other nodded, watching his seething sister being hold by Hakuryuu and Hakuei before she could fling herself at Sinbad. "Do you think he will return without a protest to being our Oracle?"

"As long as he had the same freedom as before…"

"Hey!" said magi appeared in front of them, completely interrupting their conversation. He seemed happy, something he usually was not unless he was causing troubles. Apparently they had something to thank Shirohige and his band of merry pirates for. "The guys are preparing a feast to celebrate our victory"

"And… do we have to dine with them?" the raven answered him with a frown. He was really hungry and not even a magi can do magic while hungry. "I´m kidding, we are going. Just wondering if this ship has any decent cook."

"Ohhh, you are going to find out soon" even the deck was starting to smell delicious. The binks sake was starting to sound, all the people around him happy and making noise. The first prince was about to open his mouth when his adoptive brother lifted a hand in front of his face. "Kouen… En-nii" he tried to use the old nickname for emotional blackmail purposes. "Try to enjoy it for a bit, okay? You don´t have responsibilities or expectations or even etiquette, only fun. Enjoy it."

"You haven´t called me like that since you were seven… blackmailing bastard" he sighed before lifting himself, stretching. "Well, we should get comfortable and have some fun. Celebrate that the family is reunited, no?"

"Shouldn´t there be more sisters then?"

"You know we barely knew them before they got married… what a waste" he grabbed some liquor from someone, looking at it strangely. "You and Kougyoku used to like to play pranks on them too. Don´t you remember the time Kourin came to me screaming because you and her made those ugly dolls persecute her?"

"I laughed for an entire week after that… and Ka Koubun started to follow us like a shadow after that too" he shook his head. "At least he taught us some useful curse words when you weren´t trying to watch us like a hawk."

"Those were good times" suddenly a shadow crossed his face. "En-nii, I…"

"Don´t talk about it" Kouen interrupted suddenly. "I know what you did and why you did it. Your attitude, your love for war… you were trying to protect us from Al-Tharmen. For that, I thank you." Judal was speechless. The oldest Ren was not usually like that. "And like I already said, I encourage that kind of behaviour in you, so I can´t really put all the blame on the problems you caused on you" he shook his head. "It´s bloody time we leave Al Tharmen in the past, no?"

"Yes, I guess so" he didn´t know if he really was going to be able to leave everything behind, but with his sibling´s help, he could try. And with all Shirohige has done for him, he was sure life was going to take an interesting turn. "Just don´t expect me to completely stop causing troubles, it´s too much fun."

"Brat" the Generals and the Rens accommodated surprisingly easily in the group of pirates. The Imperial family was looking a bit uncomfortable… except for Kouha, who seemed to fit right in with the band of misfits. He even started a drinking contest with Jozu and Tatch two minutes into the banquet. Kouen and Koumei shook their heads at their little brother´s antics. "Great, I raised a… two pirates."

"Guraguragura, it´s not so bad. I have raised many and they came out fine" the pirate captain answered, earning an interested look from the prince. They started at each other in silence for a minute. The old man will be lying if he didn´t admit that the younger man interested him. He was cold blooded and somewhat cruel, but he had a soft spot for his brothers and sisters and would do anything to ensure their wellbeing. That made him a nice person in his eyes.

"I guess I have to thank you for everything you have done for Judal" finally let out the oldest redhead along with a sigh. "You did something amazing with him, since it´s been a long time since I saw him so… happy."

"Oh, I think he was just as happy with you all" the magi nodded, eating peaches like there was no tomorrow. And peaches cake too, lots of peaches cake. "You did a pretty good job raising them alone."

"How do you know I raised them alone? Otherwise, what made you think I didn´t have any help in that?" the prince took an elegant sip of his booze. "I will let you know that both my father and my step mother were alive at the moment of the…"

"Awww, come on, En-nii, give yourself some credit" an inebriated Kouha appeared from behind, taking his brother´s drink and drinking it in a go before the other could reprimand him for his lack of manners while eating. Not that he was going to need them there, but a prince must always have some manners and he very well should remind his younger brother of them. "You did fine!"

"Father and…"

"En-nii, I have to be with Kouha in this" Koumei suddenly spoke, attracting some of the attention. "Father spent more time with his lovers than anyone, Gyokuen was batshit insane, Kouha´s mother… too… in another way, our mother wasn´t there either, Kougyoku was practically abandoned when we and Ka Koubun rescued her from her dolls and if it weren´t for you, Judal wouldn´t even know what was like to have a family."

"For all of us… and others…"

"Hakuren and Hakuyuu would be proud of you" assured the freckled man. "They knew everything was going to be okay if it was in your hands. Even Judal, and you know the kind of troubles he could get into even as a child. Do you remember what he did in Parthevia? And he was just three!"

"Hey, I didn´t do everything." The magi rolled his eyes. "Bar did a lot of the destruction and that bitch Falan had a lot to do with that too" he turned to Sinbad. "Hey, stupid king! You were in Parthevia when I was three, so you should remember I didn´t destroy a lot! The lizard too!"

"Well, I… have never seen a three year old causing so much trouble. Barbarossa was a megalomaniac and… and there was a lot to reconstruct after I dealt with him" the king truthfully said, while he tried to keep Drakkon from attacking the smirking raven. The dragon man never got over what his brother did, holding grudges against Judal for that. "You were under Al Tharmen´s control in that time too. Did they really sent you to overthrow a king at that age?"

"Yes, nothing is more fun than a civil war" the other smugly answered.

"With answers like that, I have a lot of trouble to imagine you as a prince" Tatch got into the conversation, moving a little bit too close to Kouen for the redhead´s liking. His drinking match with Kouha continued, while Jozu got out of the game while it was still safe.

"Oh, that´s because I was born a peasant and adopted by the imperial family a few months after my birth" adopted was a pretty way to put it.

"And how did a peasant boy ended up being raised between the princes and princesses?"

"Because I was born a magi"

"Magi?"

"Yeah. Yunan and Sir Sheherazade are too" the blonds glared at him, but kept their mouths shut… or better, opened only to the food. "We are pretty scarce."

"But blue there…"

"I´m just a plain magician… a plain genius magician" she smiled wickedly. "But magis are really special. They are called the sorcerers of Creation and are capable of doing spells no one else can. It was only thanks to their help that we managed to get here" she stared at Judal. "And of course, they are only four."

"Who is the fourth?"

"Chibi magi… Aladdin" Sinbad suddenly was very uncomfortable. Aladdin was going to be one of his mayor problems when he got back. The young magi surely was more powerful than the last time they met each other… and more influential too. And there was no way he was simply going to look another way while he reclaims his throne and his company. Not after the damage he has done. "It´s going to be okay"

"That you say, but you can actually say you righted your wrong"

"I? How you dare?" he laughed, before continuing to eat more peaches. Ace only listened, quietly and carefully. It was very uncharacteristic of him, but he could sense some changes were being made. For once, Sinbad and Judal were very apart from each other, at their side of the table, being carefully away from each other. And Kouen and Jafar seemed to keep them carefully watched. After a moment, when Sinbad went away for a few minutes, the fire user decided to face him.

"I know why you are here. And I will tell you that´s more complicated than you think" the purple haired man stared at the ocean. "When I dreamed of being a king, I also couldn´t fathom the weight it was going to come along with the job. I used to be happier when I sailed through the seas, completely free. But I wanted so much to change the world for the better that… I messed up in the end."

"Of course, I already heard something about you messing up and becoming some sort of World Government" a glare. "Well, you were never that bad, but…"

"It´s okay, I totally ruined it" he stretched a bit. "I suppose I should spend the rest of my life being a good king to my people and try to atone for my sins" his golden eyes landed on the pirate again. "There is another thing you were going to ask."

"Well… it´s just that… Tatch told me that you told him you were asking Judal out and you looked so sure that… well… shouldn´t it be easier when you are king? I mean, he is sort of a prince, it should be easier for you to do something together or perhaps arrange something or… well…"

"Ace, something that you learn in this world is that it is never easier" he answered. "Marriages and royalty, even nobility… I know that to someone from outside the circle, it might seem easier, even something like a fairy tale, but it´s not. In royalty, marriages are tied to politics and politics to alliances and appearances" he shook his head. "Sindria has been in a political and actual war with Kou, despite it being in an alliance. And let´s not talk about my country being an important exchange centre, with enough money and armament to launch a full scale war against the rest of the world. Besides that, Kou Empire used to be a bellicose country with a perch for conquest and civil war. It´s not exactly what you would want as an ally for a country like mine."

"So… it´s… it´s more complicated than I thought" the fire user admitted, not understanding half the things he had said. "You… are you just going to give up easily?"

"Who said something about giving up? It will just give me some more headaches than I thought, specially with Kouen and Kougyoku, but I will manage" Sinbad said, more than confident. "They are never going to forgive me for how I played with her and Hakuryuu."

"Okay… with how many of Judal´s siblings did you plaid? And I guess when you said play, you actually didn´t mean your creepy mind control Zevar thing, because…" guilt suddenly overcame him. "You are kidding me!"

"With… Zepar… yes, I did something like this to them… at least to Kougyoku, because Hakuryuu planned that civil war all by himself. I only helped because it will benefit me and my country while weakening the organization that was on top of the Kou Empire… that sounded a little bit evil, no?"

"Yeah, a little bit" Ace turned around, a little bit creeped out. "Just… don´t do any of that again. I would hate to see you turning into an evil old geezer much like the Gorosei. In fact, I would kill you for that."

"Copied then" they returned to the feast, where Shirohige was surprisingly absent. One of his nurses explained that he was feeling ill and Jozu helped his nurses take him to his room. Kouen was also absent, but no one really missed him in the party. He was not much a people person after all. Back into the deeps of the Moby Dick, the two absentees were talking. The captain was lying on his bed while the prince was sitting on a chair near him.

"I guess I should thank you for all you have done for Judal… in private" the redhead began. "It´s something not even we could achieve, to heal all those bastards have done to him… for that you have my eternal gratitude."

"It was really strange… both of them" Newgate answered, not knowing what else to say. "Many of my children arrived to my care broken and completely lost, but their case was peculiar. It seemed that while Sinbad contaminated himself trying to carry the weight of the world in his shoulders, Judal did because he was forced to accept that darkness" he stared at the prince. "But never doubt of his love for you or your siblings. You are all the family he has and appreciate you over everything."

"I never doubt that" he continued in that emotionless tone of his. "Me and my brothers appreciate and love him as if he was our blood. But the fact is that we weren´t able to protect him" he shook his head. "He never told you the reason he came to our family, no?"

"I can guess it has something to do with his powers"

"Indeed" he nodded. "Magis are very rare creatures and born with special kinds of magic. There are things only them can do. It was enough to grab the attention of the organization that in those days leaded Kou Empire with my step mother at the head" they stopped talking for a minute. "Al Tharmen… they arranged everything to kill Judal´s family and bring him to us to be raised as a tool. And they could have managed, if it weren´t for his rebellious nature and us… but he also paid that dearly."

"You too" they stared at each other for more time than before. "I hope you are ready. By coming here you put yourself and yours in the eyes of the Gorosei. Sinbad knows this too and that the greedy old bastards won´t stop until they have got everything about your powers and how to use them… even stole them."

"It´s impossible… but I will be ready" he put a hand on the hilt of his sword. "For the wars to come and enemies to beat."

"Take a good care of him, will you" Shirohige added. "And don´t be so bad with poor Sin, he might have done some horrible things, but he is a good person and loves Judal. Truly. He will make him happy, despite everything that happened."

"I will try to make it work with him politically, but I don´t promise anything in other aspects. I don´t trust him at all. And my siblings either." He knew that eventually Kou will need to make political alliances, but he wasn´t going to marry his little brothers and sisters off just for it. He was not his father.

"Well, I guess he will have to work hard after all"

"As if that was going to work"

"You will be surprised" Kouen gritted his teeth while the other laughed. Yes, the brat was stubborn, but so was his rival. And Newgate knew that when Sinbad wanted something, he surely was going to get it. It didn´t matter how much he had to work, he would achieve that. "Yes… much surprised"

-The next day-

"Thank you for everything" Sinbad and Judal ended with their goodbyes before the magis stepped to the front and used their magic to open a portal. The pirates grasped when they first saw the dimensional gap. Yamuraiha was the first to show her happiness to return. She has spent so much time away from her dear students… Shirohige smiled when he saw the dimensional travellers cross in the portal in their ship, which closed after the magis stopped pointing at them.

"Will we see him again?" asked Ace, looking at the sky where before was the window to the other world. It seemed dark and desert, but Judal also talked about an inter dimensional place which… "Are they going to be fine?"

"Yeah" his father assured him. "We, otherwise, are not going to be if we don´t move the hell away from here" he started screaming orders. The marines must already be on their toes and they need to disappear quickly. "Raise the sails! We are leaving immediately!"

"Yes, sir!" the pirates answered and opened the sail. It was going to be a long journey back to the New World.

-In the other side-

"Woow, that was tiring. Not as much as before, but…" Judal sat down when they appeared on the sea. According to his memory, they should be close to Sindria, by the island where Aum Madaura kept her treasure. "I don´t know you, but I´m in the need of a very good breakfast soon"

"Indeed" Titus sent a rukh bird to ask one of his king candidates to pick him up. Or maybe he should just send that to Sphintus, he really wanted to see him again. Yunan tried to get into a barrel Tatch let him use… and suddenly a ship appeared into the horizon. But not the ship they were all hoping to see.

"Nerva?" Titus asked, recognizing the former prince of Reim and his pet magician.

"I finally found you! Magi of… you three!" Nerva signalled at the three of them. "I will made at least one of you marry me now for sure!" the three mentioned looked at each other, thinking about how dumb this man can be. Really, to say that in front of Sinbad, his Generals and Judal´s siblings? While the magis had their wands in hand? Before Kouen could transform to beat the hell out of the man, their spells were already beating the living daylights out of their enemies.

"Who the hell would want to marry you, idiot" the raven magi stopped his ice spears. "By the way, do you ever look behind you? Because we have some visitors"

"What are you… ahhhhh!" when he turned, Nerva find out several things he didn´t like. For once, Doron vanished, leaving him alone to face the music. Second, Ignatius and Muu Alexius were there, completely armoured in their djinn equipment. And third, a pissed Sphintus Carmen about to snarl him into a thunder spear. Perhaps he should start seeing behind him when doing his evil plans.

"Get your hands away from Titus!" the enraged boyfriend attacked and soon enough Ignatius was carrying the idiot to the Reim ship shackled. The magi said goodbye and went with them, being carried in Sphintus´ arms. Much to everyone´s surprises, Masrur stayed. Apparently he was returning with the rest of the generals to Sindria.

"Are you not going back?" asked Sinbad after seeing Judal and the Rens off. With Kouen practically dragging the magi away from him, covering the raven magician with his body.

"Want to make things up with Jafar before returning to Reim" his purple haired friend patted his shoulder. If he really wanted to do that, he was going to stay a long time in Sindria. As far as the former assassin was concerned, their relationship was non-existent. He had a long LONG way to go before going back to the Fanalis Corpse.

"Good luck, my friend" remembering their times at the sea, they stirred the ship towards Sindria. The people there cheered loudly when their king and generals went back, specially the king. Sinbad nearly cried, his people still cared for him. Still wanted him to be there. He entered the palace in the middle of a loud set of cheers and was about to get to the balcony when Jafar redirected him towards other place. "Everybody is wai… AHHHHHHH!"

"Yes, this tends to happen" the albino visir smiled wickedly when the king paled, faced with the piles of paperwork the size of Jafar himself. He was pushed on his seat, a pen placed in his hands. "this is all the urgent work the king of Sindria has to sign and this" he moved gigantic piles of papers in front of him "are the ones the CEO of the trading company has to sign. And we need all done for tomorrow."

"For to…" his paleness suddenly got worse. "Yeah… great… I will do it… but… something… I will go to the welcome party first… just a few hours… just…" suddenly his friend´s knifes moved around him in a circle, effectively tying him up to the chair. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Awwww, home sweet home" Sharrkan and Yamuraiha served themselves wine, smiling. "And the sweet sounds of Jafar torturing Sinbad." They drank. "When are you going back to Magnostadt, by the way?"

"On the morning, after I repaired the shield around Sindria" the magician confessed. The sighed and turned serious. "But this is not our final battle, no? Those guys we met, the marines… they are going to come here for more information, no?"

"Without doubt" the Heliohapt king stared at his wine. "But when they came, we have to be prepared. I don´t confide in them, not in the least."

"Me neither" she answered, staring in the distance. "I only hope the whole alliance is ready when the time comes…"

-In Kou-

"Hakuyuu, Hakuren" Judal was presenting his respects in front of the deceased Ren princes tombs. Being back in Kou was not so bad as he imagined. After all, he had his siblings and all the peaches he wanted. And, even if he missed his friends at the Moby Dick, he liked the new arrangements in the palace. Specially because…

"Judal-chan!" Kougyoku suddenly interrupted his prayers. She was happily running towards him, the ridiculous crown the emperor of Kou used in her head. The empress bowed respectfully to the tombs of her cousins and continued walking. "I just finished with everything for the day and thought that we might have an sleepover, just like when we were kids."

"You realise that we are adults now, no?"

"Well, I´m bored and I don´t have anyone else to talk to. Everybody is away and Kouen took Ka Koubun for a chat about vocabulary. I´m all alone in my chambers now" she took his hands and dragged him. The magi let himself being dragged. He always enjoyed his time with his youngest sister. Specially how she braided his hair. "I can braid your hair. And we can plan Hakuryuu´s wedding surprise"

"I thought he was going to plan his own wedding?"

"Oh, but we can always do something mildly scary to him, no?" she smiled wickedly. "We can make his hair longer, braid it and decorate it with my pretty flower crowns."

"You are on" yes, he was wicked. Besides it was an innocent joke. Hakuryuu could very well grab a scissor and cry to his sister for her to cut his hair if he didn´t like the hairstyle. Besides, they really need to have some fun… while they still have time. Because the time for wars was going to come really soon. "Kougyoku… do you know that our adventure with the other world is not over, right?"

"Yes, En-nii and I have been talking about that. Koumei also is working in tactical analysis and startegies to counteract any hostile movement and espionage. You see? We have all covered" they reached the room of the Empress and for one time, Ka Koubun was not there. "Judal?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we are going to see Ka Koubun again?" screams came from Kouen´s room, which was like in the other building. They flinched at that.

"Nope" and they entered

-In another world-

"We have work for you" Someone in a black cloak reunited with a group of people with dark clothed, hidden in the darkness. Robb Luci stepped out, confident that his friends would cover him.

"What´s in for us?"

"Getting back into the Cipher pol" he took a file out of his jacket. "But don´t misunderstood it, this mission is going to be the hardest ever. It´s not even in a land where the World Government could provide you with anything, even information."

"Hummmm" Luci thought about it for a second. "What´s the mission?"

And now the tides are turned. What is going to happen in the future with the CP invading the other world? Well, if you enjoyed this story and want a continuation, send me a review and I will work on that. Read you next time. Review!


End file.
